The Truth in a Memory
by michoct
Summary: We begin at the end of 2006, Elizabeth still holds the secret of the paternity. Jason slowly remembers what she told him when he was shot, that he was the father. This story goes from there, what we think should have happened and the fallout of her lie.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own these characters, GH, ABC, Disney or anything of value (lol)… probably because if I did or any of you did we'd actually have ratings right now!

Of course the rating will be MA/NC-17... eventually!

This fic is slightly difference because it is not completely mine. Deb (999shotgun999) has been gracious enough to provide me a new storyline and is my co-writer on this one. Please give feedback because I stalk the review page as others stalk for updates:)

The storyline picks up at the end of 2006 with all of the history being the same up to that point. I will be taking some of the scenes from the show in the beginning and adding some thoughts and a few minor changes. Beyond the first few chapters however it will no longer mirror GH in any way. Please don't get mad at me and accuse me of stealing scenes from the show because I already know I am, lol.

Chapter 1

Christmas Eve 2006

Two o'clock, it was after two and Jason could not sleep. There was something that had been keeping him from his sleep and could not figure out what it was. Normally he was stressing out about a meeting or possible danger coming into town but this was different. It was just a feeling he had, not necessarily a bad feeling but a feeling none the less. It was as if something was pulling him somewhere, a place he should be rather laying in his bed beside Sam… a loudly snoring Sam.

Her snoring never bothered him before, at one point he actually found it endearing but now it was just annoying and was probably contributing to his restlessness tonight. Beside her snoring the thought stuck in his head that she'd been extra intent on getting pregnant lately. Although they hadn't tried much, barely been intimate since getting back together, she still constantly talked about it. Part of him wanted a child but having one with Sam causing him hesitation.

He loved her… probably. The events of the past few months had him second guessing the relationship they'd now been trying at again. Sam was still self-destructive and he would never admit it to her but at times he doubted her mothering skills. She liked danger and living on the edge, two qualities that do not make up a good mother.

Was it Elizabeth that was keeping him from his sleep? Ever since he'd found out that the baby she was carrying was not his he'd had this part of him that wondered what if it had been his. Sure she had taken a paternity test that proved that it was Lucky's but part of him wondered what would have happened if the test had come back with different results. Especially in his current situation Jason knew that he'd be a better father to her baby the Lucky ever could. When Lucky was sober Jason thought he could still be more of a selfless and loving father then Lucky ever could.

What it came down to was that there was a small part of him that was disappointed that day that Carly told him the baby was Lucky's. Part of him wanted that baby, a baby with Elizabeth. She was such a great mother to Cameron and knew she'd always put her children's needs before her own… something he could not see Sam doing.

Finally the exhaustion took over him and he started to drift off to sleep. He was a man that rarely dreamed. Tonight was different though. Just before he drifted off to a deep sleep, a scene played behind his eyelids. He was back in the church that night in November. He could not hear what was going on around him but he could see Elizabeth kneeling beside him. Her lips were moving and her face was blurry but he was sure it was her. She was visibly upset and obviously worried about his health. He knew what she was saying was important and tried hard to hear the words, to remember then but couldn't. Just as fast as the scene had appeared in his head, it was gone and he fell into a sound sleep.

* * *

Jason approached the nurses desk and found Elizabeth looking beautiful with her hair pulled back in a ponytail, wearing purple scrubs that brought out the color in her beautiful blue eyes. "Hey, how was your Christmas?" Elizabeth asked.

Jason shrugged, "Yours?"

"Oh Cameron would not leave the Chuggin Charlie train the entire day. He even brought it into the bathroom so he could look at it while he took a bath. Thank you so much Jason."

"I'm glad I could help." He modestly voiced.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she closed the chart she'd been writing in.

He dug his hands into his pockets and fidgeted, "I just wanted to ask Dr. Lee some questions about Sam."

Elizabeth furrowed her brows, "Is she ok?" she asked in a worried voice.

"Yea, I just don't want her to push herself too hard, that's all."

Elizabeth looked down at the desk, "Oh, well, you shouldn't have to worry. I mean aside from dealing with Ms. Sneed every day being a file clerk here, it shouldn't be that strenuous."

Jason looked at Elizabeth confused, "Wait, she got the job?"

Elizabeth nodded, "Yea, Alan hired her about an hour ago."

He threw his head back, "Wow, that's, uh… huh. That's great, she really wanted it."

She squeezed the pencil between her hands, "Yea, and now you have a good excuse to come here and get that bullet wound checked out."

Jason looked at her with his crystal eyes, "I'm fine, thanks to you.

Nodding her head she added, "I did what I could, but I'm not a doctor. You really need to have it looked at."

"You really need to have a little more faith in yourself because I'm almost completely healed." He leaned toward her slightly and continued, "So stop worrying. It's not good for the baby."

Elizabeth stood chewing on her bottom lip as he turned and got on the elevator. Guilt and regret was what she felt. Things had gotten out of hand but the choice had been made and it was too late to turn back.

* * *

Jason moved to the back of the elevator as it stopped on his was down to the lobby and took on more riders. He could not get his mind away from the look in Elizabeth's eyes as he walked away. There was something there… sorrow, perhaps regret. He was not quite sure. In general he was pretty good at reading her but today there was something different, almost as if she was afraid to tell him something… maybe even hiding something.

The night of the blackout was when he realized just how good he was at reading her. Sure she arrived at his place distraught and sad, as he was, but that quickly changed. Very quickly the conversation changed from their failed relationships to the relationship between the two of them. She put off a vibe that she'd always wanted more, always wanted him. Her eyes told him what he'd always wanted. He could not stop himself, even if it was only for one night… one long night, he was going to take it and she was as well. It was something they'd never allowed themselves to do but always wanted. It was not that he'd wanted more after that night but it was special. For one night the walls were taken down and that was something that he'd always carry with him.

He leaned against the back wall of the elevator that seemed to be stopping at every floor loading and unloading passengers. He knew he should have taken the stairs and made a mental note to take them next time he has to go all the way to the eighth floor. Closing his eyes, he flashed to the vision he'd had just before falling asleep the night before. This time he is able to remember part of what she said. "Baby" came form her lips but the rest of what she said was still a blur. It was important, he knew that now.

Had it not been for the busy elevators during prime hours in the hospital he would have ridden back to pay Elizabeth another visit. She was also working and he decided he would ask her about what she had said to him that night next time he saw her.

It wasn't until he arrived in the lobby that he remembered what Elizabeth had mentioned, Sam got the job. He pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed her number to congratulate her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sam sat on the floor leaning over the coffee table with chopsticks between her fingers. Jason was a few feet from her on the couch and was holding a fork, digging through a Chinese food takeout container. He always thought it was funny when people felt the need to eat with chopsticks. They were not in China and forks were readily available so there was no need to make eating any more difficult.

Jason found himself growing tired of take out. The only time the did not order out would be the nights that he cooked dinner. He wasn't good for much more then some steak or chicken that he cooked on the George Foreman grill in the kitchen. Sam would not even attempt to cook. The only thing she did in the kitchen was make herself some of those stupid fruity smoothies that tasted like they were made of pure sugar. She made herself one every morning and drank that instead of coffee, which was probably why she was dragging by mid morning because the sugar rush she was on had worn out. Even if she had a romantic dinner for them she would order food from the Metrocourt restaurant or another place in town and transfer the food from the take out containers onto plates.

He didn't expect her to be June Clever or Mrs. Cunningham but she didn't cook, didn't clean cringed at the sight of blood or other bodily fluids. What would she do if a baby threw up? None of those characteristics made for a good mother. He was sure that she would love a child but is love enough?

The question made him think the same of their relationship. Is love enough and more then that, does he even love her anymore or have they just fallen back into a routine that was comfortable for both of them.

Jason stared at Sam as he pondered their relationship. She broke him from his daze when she spoke. "It's been a rough day. I'm going to go upstairs and take a long bath." As predicted, she stood from her spot on the floor and left her empty take out container on the table. Then disappeared up the stairs. Jason rolled his eyes and cleaned up the mess from dinner. If it were up to her she'd leave the empty containers on the coffee table until the cleaning service came two days from now.

Once his work was done he sat on the couch and twisted off the top of his beer. His eyes closed as the cold ale flooded his mouth. He almost spit the drink out of his mouth when a scene flashed behind his eyelids. He placed the beer on the table and rubbed his palms over his eyes. Closing his eyes again he replayed the scene. Elizabeth was hovering above him and he could almost feel her hands behind his head, holding him. This time he could clearly hear what she was saying to him. "_You have to stay with me, for the baby's sake. It's not Lucky's Jason. The baby is ours_."

Was his mind playing tricks on him. He'd been thinking a lot lately about having a child with Sam and with the possibility of Elizabeth's child being his, maybe it was just wishful thinking. He wasn't one to daydream so why would he be imagining this.

For a few minutes he sat there and thought about the possibility of his thoughts being reality. Did she really say that to him that night and if she did why would she not ever mention it again? Without telling Sam he was leaving, Jason grabbed his key and left. He had to go ask Elizabeth or this would drive him insane.

* * *

Jason arrived at the hospital in mere minutes. He thought she would still be there and surely enough when he stepped out of the stairwell, she was standing there at the nurses desk.

She looked up from her paperwork and saw him approaching, "Hey, what are you doing back here so late?" she asked with a genuine smile.

"I… uh, I need to talk to you about something. Do you have a break soon?" He asked hesitantly.

She could sense his tension, "I am done in about five minutes." She answered, looking at her watch. "Is everything ok?"

Jason nodded, "I'll meet you down in the lobby."

Just like that, he was gone, leaving he wondering what was wrong.

Fifteen minutes later she stepped off the elevator in a pair of jeans and a green sweater. He felt slightly less tense when he saw her, she was beautiful although she did look slightly tired. He did not know how to feel about what he thought he remember about that night and she was the only one that could clear it up. It wasn't like her to lie, especially about something so big so he repeatedly had told himself that it was just wishful thinking.

Elizabeth pulled on her wool coat and wrapped her scarf around her neck.

"Can we go for a walk?" Jason asked.

Elizabeth nodded and started for the door, he followed close behind. They walked silently down the street to the waterfront. When they reached their familiar bench, Jason stopped. "Do you want to sit?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "I'm fine. Jason's what's wrong? You look preoccupied. You looked preoccupied when I saw you earlier too."

Jason sat on the bench, "Well I've been having these dreams. Well I wouldn't actually call them dreams, they feel more like memories but they just can't be real… I don't know. At first I couldn't clearly understand it but then tonight…" He took a deep breath, "Elizabeth, I know you told me I'm not but… and I the father of your baby?"

Elizabeth looked at him in shock. She could not speak and could feel her legs begin to shake. Turning to look out over the water, she leaned into the railing as he continued.

"See, the reason I am asking is because of that night in the church. I keep seeing you there over me, frantic because you found me shot… again." he chuckled slightly when he said again. "I just… I hear you telling me that the baby is mine and I just can't get it out of my head. I don't understand why I am thinking or imagining this, maybe because of Sam... I don't know." His eyes were fixed on the back of her head. His stomach turned in knots because she would not look at him, was she mad that he was asking or worse, was it true and she lied to him. "Elizabeth? Am I?"

She stood there for another second longer before he saw the back of her head nod up an down followed by her shoulders started moving, she was crying. He sat there in shock, wondering if this was really happening, did he imagine the nod, was he going crazy?

Willing himself to move, he stood up and walked over to where she stood. He placed his hand on the ice cold railing beside her and asked again, "Am I the father?"

She looked over at him with tear flooded eyes and choked out one word, "Yes."

His heart skipped ten beats before it started again, "But… but you said…" he trailed off.

"C…Carly had already told you the baby was Lucky's. I got the results and you had to leave town because you'd beat up Ric and I got the results back and by the time I had a chance to look at them, Sonny was standing right there and he asked me who the father was. And I told him it… it was who I expected. I-I meant you. I was going to tell you the truth but then you said that it was probably for the best for everyone if the baby is Lucky's. You and Sam were trying to work things out… I was confused and you were talking about the danger and I don't know... I got lost." She rambled.

Jason took a few steps back, he moved back to the bench and sat down. He leaned forward and put his head in his hands as he tried to process the thought that he was going to be a father. His hands were shaking and he was trying to get control of his emotions, "I don't understand… you figured that Carly had told me it was Lucky's so you'd just go with that?" His tone was cool and abrupt. Elizabeth could tell that he was angry with her but could not tell if he was happy about being the father.

"I didn't really plan anything out Jason." She sighed. "I guess it was just the easier decision… you know, protect Lucky, protect myself."

His head looked over at her, "Protect yourself?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

She turned to face him, "I don't mean it like that Jason, I know you wouldn't hurt me but I was married when I slept with you Jason, do you know what that makes me? And you said it yourself that day that this baby could be in danger if the wrong people found out that you were the father. I'm not saying that what I did was right, but…"

"But you made the decision without me!" he said raising his voice. "I would have kept this to myself if that was what you wanted but YOU didn't even trust me with the truth."

Fresh tears rolled down her face, "I'm sorry Jason. I didn't want to hurt you."

His expression was angry but the anger was masking the hurt that he felt. How could she lie to him and not trust him, that was what hurt him. "I, I just can't believe you lied." He voiced in a defeated tone. She wiped the tears from her cheeks and shivered. Jason stood from the bench, "I'll walk you back to your car, it's not good for you to be out here in the cold this long."

Elizabeth just stood there, unable to move. "I know you hate me and…"

"I don't hate you Elizabeth… I just need some time to process this." He said then silently escorted Elizabeth and his unborn child back to her car. "I need some time." Was all he said as he opened her car door for her. Before she could even start the engine he was gone.

* * *

There is so much review goodness just from the first chapter! I love it and I hope you all like our story!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Where did you go?" Sam asked as Jason walked into the bedroom and immediately kicked off his boots.

Jason shook his head, "I had to take care of something." He looked up at her and immediately followed with, "Business." Ending the questioning. He was not exactly ready to share the news he'd just received, especially with her. All she talked about lately was having a baby and he just didn't want to deal with her jealousy that Elizabeth was giving him the baby that she wanted to give him. The thought of telling Sam made him want to run for the Canadian border.

He normally kept his personal life simple, or at least tried to. Drama was just something that did not fit into his day and it seemed like lately drama and Sam went hand and hand. He cared about her, that was a given, but it had only been a few months and if he was honest with himself, he wasn't over the fact that she had slept with Ric. It was a self-destructive move on her part, he knew that… but Sam knew that his sleeping with Elizabeth was not about revenge. It was so much more and he couldn't figure out if his limited intimacy with Sam was because of her and Ric or because of Elizabeth, or both.

"Are you coming to bed?" Sam asked in a sultry voice.

Jason shook is head, "I have some work to do downstairs." His eyes met hers and saw the disappointment and rejection but ignored it, hoping she would no make a big deal out of it. Climbing into bed with her right now was not something he wanted to do. Eventually he'd have to deal with the mixed feelings he was having about their relationship but tonight there were more important things on his mind.

He was going to be a father. Regardless of the fact that Elizabeth had hidden the truth, ignoring the fact that had he not remembered the night in the church she may not have ever told him… beyond all that it came down to one thing. He did the math in his head and figured it to be just under six months that he had to prepare to be a father. He tried to remember what the date was that she had told him she was due but just couldn't.

Elizabeth was currently staying with her grandmother and Jason could not have that. If she was having his child she needed a home with security. He could provide that in the Penthouse but it was not a good place for Cameron, it does not have a yard and there were few other small children in the building for him to play with. Plus he certainly could not move Elizabeth in with Sam living there if he wanted to remain living. So, the first thing he needed to do was find a house for Elizabeth and set up security. He spent the evening making mental notes of what needed to be done before the baby arrives.

By the time Jason drug himself up the stairs Sam was sound asleep, snoring once again. He'd made himself a list of things that would take months to take care of before the baby comes and would need to get started right away. In time he would deal with the fact that Elizabeth lied to him, for now he needed to move into action. He'd give both himself a few days, in a few days he would go see Elizabeth and then they'd start making plans.

* * *

"Jason, what is with you?"

He hadn't realized that he had been staring off at the wall for a few minutes until Sonny shook him from his daze. "What were you saying?"

"It doesn't matter. There is something on your mind, what is it?" Sonny asked placing his pen on his desk and leaning back in his chair. When Jason didn't immediately answer him, he asked again, "What is going on?"

Jason shrugged then thought that talking to Sonny may help shed some light on the situation, "Actually, you saw Elizabeth the day that she got the paternity test back, do you remember what exactly she said to you?"

Sonny rubbed his forehead, "Geez, that was a couple months ago."

"What do you remember of the conversation?" Jason asked. "It would help if you remembered what you said to each other."

Sonny sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, "Uh, she looked at the results and said that they were what she expected then we talked about Lucky getting clean."

Jason looked at Sonny confused, "Wait, she didn't say that Lucky was the father?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that everyone just assumed…" Jason trailed off.

"What are you getting at? Do you think the results were wrong?" Sonny asked.

Jason quickly shook his head, "No, it's not that they were wrong but…" Jason turned to make sure the door to the office was still closed. When he was assured no one could hear their conversation he continued, "The thing is that Elizabeth never told anyone that Lucky was the father, everyone just assumed it. Carly did the same thing, she is actually the one that told me." Jason leaned forward in his chair and wiped his hand down his face. It was all making sense, "Then Elizabeth came to tell me but Carly had already told me that it wasn't mine." He continued his thoughts to himself. He had told Elizabeth that it was better off just as everyone else had said to her. The anger he felt for her lying to him subsided slightly.

"Jason?" Sonny stood from his desk and grabbed a fresh bottle of water. "I don't understand what you are getting at, are you worried about Lucky raising his child while he is still recovering?"

"No… no, that's not it. Uh, Lucky isn't the father." Jason said in a low voice.

"Did she get another paternity test?"

Jason shook his head, "No, that was the results of the first one. I am the father."

Sonny stepped back behind his desk and sunk down in his chair. Jason could tell that he was processing their conversation and putting the pieces together himself. "Wow, and everyone just assumed, whoa." Sonny paused briefly then looked up at Jason and flashed him a dimply smile, "Congratulations."

Jason looked at Sonny and realized that he hadn't had the chance to realize that he hadn't really thought about the fact that he was going to be a father. For three days he had been planning on the process of having a child but never really sat down and thought about the fact that he was going to be someone's dad. There was going to be a small life that depended on him and loved him. There was going to be diapers, bottles, small hands, and innocent eyes looking at him. "I… I need to go. I'll call you later to finish going over the shipments." Jason quickly stood up and left the office.

On his way to his SUV he called Elizabeth, knowing she'd be at work because she always seemed to be there. Of course she answered the phone, "Eighth floor nurses desk, this is Nurse Webber."

_'Webber_?' Jason thought to himself before talking. "Elizabeth."

"Jason, hey…" she started but did not continue. He could tell she wanted to say more but didn't know what she should say.

"I was thinking that we should meet to, uh, discuss things."

"Ok." Elizabeth said and nodded her head against the phone.

Jason climbed into the driver's seat and continued "What time is your shift over?"

"Not until six but I can come by after."

"Probably not a good idea because Sam will probably be home by then. We can meet or I can come by your place."

Elizabeth chuckled, "Probably not a good idea either, I'm staying with my Grams and… well it's just not a good idea to open that can of worms until I have to." Elizabeth paused. "OH! How about my studio?"

"Perfect… around six thirty then." Jason clarified then hung up his phone. He immediately flipped the phone open again and dialed another number. He knew Sam did not keep her cell phone on her at work and did not want to talk to her anyway. When her voicemail picked up he left a short message, "Hey, I have a few things to take care of tonight and will probably be a little late. Go ahead and have dinner without me and I will call you if plans change."

He sat in his truck and let the engine warm up. He felt a nervousness and it was not a feeling he was accustomed to. Small butterflies fluttered along the walls of his stomach when he thought about being a dad. It had never been real until Sonny congratulated him. All the way back to the day that he found out Elizabeth was pregnant and there was the possibility of it being his, he had been looking at it systematically but this was his child that she was carrying, a life he would be responsible for over the next eighteen plus years.

For the beginning of Michael's life, he had been his 'father' but that was different. This was going to be his biological son that he will support for the rest of his life. He did not remember his childhood with Alan and although things were not great between them now, he wondered if he was a good father. Jason did not have the memories of playing ball or spending time with his father when he was younger. All of his memories of Alan were recent, darker ones. It was easier a few days ago when he was critiquing the quality of father that Lucky would be. His choices will now effect the life of another and that thought scared him.


	4. Chapter 4

I know that up till now this has only been in Jason's POV. That was never really the plan but it just worked for the first few chapters. Also, as I said before, from here on it will not mirror the show at all, at no point is it even discussed that Jason give his son up, that's bull especially when Sam did want to have a baby at that point and Jason pretty much agreed. I'm not even gonna get started on that its too dangerous crap because the writers are so freaking inconsistent!

Chapter 4

Jason entered the studio to find that Elizabeth was already there. She was standing in front of the window staring blankly into the night. "Hey, sorry I'm late." Jason voiced.

Elizabeth looked over her shoulder at him and smiled, "It's fine, I like spending time here anyway." She turned and hugged her arms across her chest as a shiver ran through her. "I really should start painting again, it's been so long."

"I, I know you always like it… and you're good."

Elizabeth brushed off his compliment, "Jason, I'm sorry." She blurted out.

Jason shrugged off his leather jacket to reveal his basic black t-shirt. He shook his head, "I'm not worried about that right now. I know what happened and I know you want to explain but for now can we just talk about the plans and deal with everything else later?" He sat on the couch and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

She narrowed her eyes, "I…" Her voice croaked, "I guess so." She moved and sat at the other end of the couch, facing him with her feet tucked beneath her.

Jason sucked in a deep breath, "First, I have to tell Sam. Things are complicated enough between us right now, I can't keep this from her."

Elizabeth nodded.

"And you should tell Lucky." Jason added as he looked over at her.

"I um, our divorce was final last week. I was thinking maybe I'll tell Nicholas and Emily so they can be there for him in case he freaks out or is tempted to use again." She paused and bit down on her lower lip. "I know I shouldn't but I still worry about him."

"I know." Jason said and clasped his hands together then looked down at them. He could feel the tension in the room since he'd gotten there. He hated that things were awkward between them.

"You said that things were complicated with you and Sam, I thought you two were doing better?"

Jason shifted his head from side to side, "She thinks we are fine but I don't know if I can get past everything that happened. I'm trying to get through it though."

"I'm sorry." She whispered, obviously feeling guilty and like part of their problem was because of their night together.

"I've been working on a few things. You know Milo, Max's brother?"

Elizabeth nodded.

"He will be your main guard. I'll let you know who will be the guard when he is not there and, of course, once the baby is born if you go back to work I will get Cameron and the baby an additional guard for when they are with the nanny."

"Nanny? Guards?" Elizabeth said with a slight edge to her voice.

Jason looked over his shoulder and met her eyes, "My child will be a target along with anyone close to me and that includes both you and Cameron as well. You all need protection… and before you argue with me, that is not up for discussion Elizabeth." He could see the understanding in her eyes. Satisfied, he returned his gaze to the half finished painting across the room. She had probably started it years ago and he wondered if she would ever finish it, he hoped she would. "I know you have been having financial problems."

"I don't want your money Jason." She voiced defiantly.

Jason sighed, "Your car is not safe, I have a car I have that I never drive. I always drive the truck or my bike. I had gotten it last year but I prefer the truck. It is safe and it is just sitting in the garage not getting used."

"I don't want charity Jason."

"Elizabeth, it is not charity. You are having my child, get used to receiving help from me. The car you drive has duct tape holding on the bumper." he sternly said. "I will take your car apart while you are sleeping if that's what it takes." He challenged.

Elizabeth grunted and rolled her eyes. "What else? I can tell there is more."

"A house."

"No, absolutely not!" she resisted and stood from the couch. She stomped over to the window and placed a tightly clasped fist on each hip.

Jason's hands lifted at his sides, "Elizabeth, you cannot live at Audrey's forever. You need to live somewhere safe, I am going to protect you and our baby."

"Jason…"

"Listen, you can pick it out. There are a few that you can look at when you have the chance. They all have a big yard for Cameron to play and are in good neighborhoods. We will be able to properly secure them and that is important Elizabeth… I need to know that you are all safe."

Elizabeth wanted to argue with him but how could she really deny her children proper safety? "Jason, I really do appreciate your help but since I have been staying back at my Grams' house I have been able to save a little bit of money. I have almost enough for a security deposit and new furniture. So Jason, I don't need you to get me a place but I understand the security part, you can take care of that once I find a place. Maybe one of the houses you picked out are in my price range."

"They are all for sale Elizabeth, they aren't for rent. Most landlords don't like drastic changes being made and we'd have to make some changes such as alarms, fencing and windows."

Elizabeth's head turned on an angle, "Windows?"

"Bullet proof windows will need to be installed." He explained.

She was starting to get nervous. "Is that really necessary?"

"Absolutely. I'm not saying that it is something that would ever be tested but I think we should be prepared in case." He leaned his elbows back on his knees and clasped his hands together. "Things with Alcazar are… volatile right now and I think we should take all precautions."

Her body relaxed, she knew deep down that he would protect them at all costs. "Ok, that's fine. I understand the need for safety and I know you will ensure our protection, but Jason…"

"Ok then.." Jason said standing up and cutting off whatever she started to say. He picked up his jacket. "I'll need your work schedule so I can give it to the guards." His back was facing Elizabeth so he didn't see the look of annoyance on her face at his request. "I'll have the car brought over to your place this week and once I get your schedule, I'll make an appointment for you to see those houses."

Elizabeth put her hands on her growing belly and turned to look out the window. They stood silently for a few minutes and she could not get over the feeling that was filling the room. After everything that they had been through, it felt so systematic, like they were going into business together. It wasn't that she necessarily wanted him to drop down on a knee and propose to her. After all he had already 'offered' to marry her when he found out she was pregnant and there was a possibility of the baby being his. Of course she had feelings for him, those feelings created the child that she was now carrying, but he was with Sam.

Eventually the truth would have come out, it was inevitable. After all, the baby would have his features and not Lucky's, hopefully one of those features would be Jason's piercing blue eyes. She often wondered if he would hate her for keeping it from him. She wanted him to know but just didn't know how to tell him and Lucky. Elizabeth knew that Jason was never open with his feelings, their night together was a rare exception. He was mad at her for keeping the truth and those feeling were showing in his uneasiness during this short 'meeting'. "Jason?" she said still looking out the window, not turning to look at him. "I am sorry for not telling you." Her voice was regretful and soft.

"I know." He replied. She turned when she heard the door click closed and he was gone.

* * *

"Elizabeth, what are you doing here so late?" Emily asked when she entered the break room. "I thought your shift ended hours ago?"

Elizabeth unbuttoned her coat, "I figured you'd be going on break around now and I need to talk to you about something."

Emily sat at the round table, "Is everything ok with the baby?" she asked with a concerned glance to Elizabeth's growing baby bump.

She forced a smile, "Oh yeah, perfectly healthy."

"Whew, good." Emily looked around the empty room. "Do you want to talk here or we can go somewhere else."

"Here is good." Elizabeth replied and sat down in the chair beside Emily. "You are going to hate me for this."

"Hate you?"

Elizabeth tightly closed her eyes and blurted out, "Lucky isn't the father, Jason is."

Emily's eyes widened and a faint smile formed, "I'm going to be your baby's aunt?"

"Emily, you don't understand… I lied to everyone."

"And I am sure that you had your reasons. I could never hate you Liz… so tell me what happened."

Elizabeth let out the breath she'd been holding in and rambled out everything that happened, including her meeting with Jason an hour earlier. "Elizabeth, he could never hate you or stay mad at you."

She shrugged, "How could he not be? For all he knows I was never going to tell him."

Emily didn't bother to argue with her, knowing that Elizabeth would beat herself up about this no matter what she said.

"I need to tell Lucky the truth and I was hoping that you and Nicolas could be there in case he is tempted to start using again."

"Anything you need, just let me know when." Emily offered and reached for Elizabeth's hand to give it a thoughtful squeeze.

"Tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5

Please forgive me for the second part of this chap, it really was a struggle. I think Lucky is a weak character and find him hard to write.

Chapter 5

"What are you doing?" Jason asked as he tossed his keys on the desk then dropped his leather jacket over the back of the desk chair.

Sam looked up from the laptop and smiled, "I'm just doing some research."

"Research?"

She looked back that the computer screen, "Fertility problems, high risk pregnancies, all sorts of stuff."

"Oh." He quietly whispered. He shifted his weight between his feet but didn't move from his place next to the desk. "Uh, we need to talk."

"Ok." Sam said hesitantly as she closed the laptop.

Jason ran through different ways to say it in his head but went with the decision he'd made on the way home, brutal honesty. "The baby Elizabeth is carrying is mine. I'm the father, not Lucky."

Sam shook her head, "That's not possible." Jason just looked at her. She continued, "The paternity test said it was Lucky and that is like 99.9999999 percent accurate, so that's about a one in a ten million chance that it is wrong."

"How do you know that?" Jason asked curiously.

"I came across a few in the file room." She shrugged.

Jason shook his head, "You know you aren't supposed to read the stuff you are filing, confidentiality and all that."

Sam rolled her eyes, "Anyway, why would she lie? What does she want money from you or something?"

"She doesn't want money and she is not lying. The first test, the only test, revealed that I was the father. Everyone just made the wrong conclusion."

Sam stood, "So you have been lying about this all these months?"

"What? No! I just found out a few days ago." He explained, still staying by the desk, not making any attempt to move closer to her.

"But you have known about this for a few days and are just telling me now!"

"I-I needed to know how I felt about it, and I needed to discuss things with Elizabeth."

Sam threw her arms in the air, "Is that where you were tonight? With her?" Jason nodded. "Well isn't this great, she is giving you a child and of course that works out perfect for her, you have money and can help upgrade her lifestyle."

"She isn't like that." He mumbled.

Her head turned on an angle and her voice was mocking, "Oh, she isn't? Well, please explain then because you obviously know her very well."

Jason closed his eyes and took a deep breath in an attempt to remain calm, "Sam, there is nothing going on with me and Elizabeth. It was just that one night, beyond that we are just friends and have been for many years." At least that was what he kept telling himself so that would work for Sam as well.

"No Jason… she is more then a friend… she IS the mother of YOUR child!" Sam howled. "So are you going to push me to the curb now and marry her… be one happy family?"

Jason's eyes bore into her, "Is that what you want? I thought we were working through this?"

"I thought so too but Elizabeth can give you the perfect family that I can't. Shit, one night with you and she gets knocked up… one time…" Sam paused and took a step in his direction, still leaving a few feet between them. "Was it just one time?"

"That night was it." He assured her.

She quickly shook her head, "No, that's not what I'm asking. I'm saying did you have sex with her more then once that night Jason?"

"Why does it matter, you were off fucking RICK!"

Sam raised her eyebrows, "It was just once with Rick and I was drunk… were you drunk?" Jason just stared at her and didn't answer. "I didn't think so." She spat. "Now, as I asked, was it more then once?"

"It doesn't matter." He barked.

"It matters to me."

Jason shook his head.

"How many times JASON?" she asked, her voice raising.

"Two!" Jason answered but thought three and quickly corrected himself silently thinking four.

"OH… OHHHH, so you fucked her twice in this place, that's just great!"

Jason closed his eyes again and wiped his fingers across his forehead, "Sam, we have been through this, you know I was with her… just like I know about you and Rick. Are you saying that you can't get past this now because of the pregnancy?"

Sam stepped around him, "No… but I can't believe you are being so naïve here, she is obviously taking advantage of you! She trapped you Jason!"

"That's not how it happened, she was here because…"

Sam held her hand up, "Spare me the graphic details Jason! I need some time alone." Sam turned toward the steps. "You may not see it but I do and I'm sure everyone else will too when they find out that she tricked you into getting her pregnant."

"I used protection Elizabeth!"

Sam stopped on the bottom step and turned to look at him, her blood all rushed to her face, "Sam!" she corrected.

Jason narrowed his eyes, "What?" Before she could answer, he realized what he'd just done and all he could think was that he was fucked. Luckily she was on the stairs and there was nothing in reaching distance that she could throw at him, he was in no mood to dodge flying objects.

"My name… is Sam." She said in almost a growl then stomped up the stairs. He flinched when she slammed the bedroom door closed.

---------

"Thank you guys so much for coming." Elizabeth said as Nicolas and Emily approached her. They were standing outside the building that house the apartment she'd shared with Lucky.

Nicolas just nodded but Emily smiled, "Anything we can do to help. I know this is and will be hard for the both of you." The look in Nicolas's eyes told her that he did not approve but was there to support his girlfriend and brother.

"Whatever you guys prefer to do, you can either wait out here and go up after I talk to him… so you don't have to hear it all or you can come up with me now. I just appreciate you coming, I worry about him." Elizabeth voiced as she reached for the door of the building.

Emily looked at Nicolas then answered, "How about we come up with you but we will wait in the hall."

A few minutes later, Elizabeth retrieved her key and opened the door to her former apartment, entering by herself. "Lucky!" she called.

He walked out of the small kitchen, "Elizabeth, what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you about something and I thought it would be best to do it in person."

Lucky looked down at his hands, "I, uh, I signed the papers. Did you get your copy?"

Elizabeth nodded, "Lucky, can you sit?" she nodded her head to the couch that also was their bed when they were together. He sat but she did not sit beside him. "How are things going?"

Lucky shrugged, "One day at a time. Is everything ok? Is the baby ok?"

Elizabeth gently rubbed her hands over her belly and nodded. "The night I found you here with Maxi…"

He cut her off, "Elizabeth, I was high and I told you before that I was sorry about the whole Maxi thing. If that's what you…"

This time she cut him off, "No Lucky, let me finish. The night I found you here with Maxi I was really hurt. I walked around town for a while and had no money, I couldn't go to my Grams… long story short, I stayed at Jason's that night." Elizabeth took a deep breath and Lucky's eyes narrowed. "Something happened… I had just seen you with Maxi, he had just seen Sam with Rick. Lucky, I had sex with Jason."

She could immediately see the hurt in his eyes. "There's more." She added and he squeezed his eyes closed as she spoke. "I took a paternity test… and Jason is the father of my baby." Her heart raced as she waited and braced herself for his reaction.

A few minutes went by before he spoke. He stood from the couch and began pacing the length of the room. "So you lied, made me feel guilty while all along you were unfaithful to me too."

Elizabeth shook her head as the tears began welling up in her eyes, "No, it was just that one night."

Lucky stopped and glared at her, "Not with Jason… if it was anyone else I'd believe you but with Jason, it was more Elizabeth. I'm not blind, but I guess I just thought that what we had was more."

"Lucky, it wasn't like that."

"No? You were just waiting for your chance!" He said raising his voice. "You found me with Maxi and ran to him. I think you have always had this connection with Jason but chose me because I was the safe choice."

"And look where it got me!"

Lucky chuckled, "Knocked up by a hit man…" he clapped his hands. "Bravo!"

She shrugged off his smug remark. "I never wanted to hurt you Lucky." She said with regret.

"Get out!" Lucky growled.

Elizabeth hesitated but decided it would be best for her to leave before their argument escalated. She stopped at the door, "Take care of yourself Lucky." She walked out the door and closed it behind her. Emily quickly approached her and pulled her into a hug. Nicolas walked past the women and entered the apartment. "Watch out for him Em, ok?" Elizabeth pleaded.

"I will, don't worry about him. We will make sure he is fine." Emily released her. "Everything will be fine, it may not seem like it right now but it really is working out for the best."

Elizabeth managed a small smile, "Thank you Em."


	6. Chapter 6

I know there are a few of you that are curious about Sam's place in the baby's life. It will all come out in time. Also, as far as Jason and Liz's relationship right now, just to clarify, they haven't really dealt with her not telling him the truth about the paternity yet, sorry, but you will all have to be patient with me.

Chapter 6

"Hey" Elizabeth said and looked to see who was around the nurses desk. It was a slow day and there didn't seem to be anyone in listening distance. "What are you doing here?"

Jason followed her eyes and looked around as well, "I came to have lunch with Sam but I wanted to stop and see you first."

She didn't know why but she was slightly jealous that he was there to see Sam. Sam was his girlfriend and it was ridiculous for her to be jealous but it was an emotion that she just could not stop. She blamed the pregnancy. "I guess everything is ok with you two?"

Jason pointed to the couches over in the waiting area and Elizabeth nodded. She moved from behind the tall desk and followed him to the long, tan sofa. They sat beside each other, their legs mere inches from touching, "I told Sam last night. She freaked a little but, honestly, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."

"Really?"

Jason rolled his eyes, "Well in Sam terms she took it well… but this morning she seemed better, so we'll see how it goes."

"I uh, I told Emily." Elizabeth smiled. "She is excited about being an aunt to our baby." Elizabeth sighed, "Em and Nicolas stayed outside when I talked to him but went inside the apartment to be with him once I left."

"A-and how did he take it?"

Elizabeth shrugged, "I planned it… I lied to him… I guess what I expected."

Jason reached for her hand when he saw her eyes fill with tears. He held it between his two palms, "Are you ok?"

Elizabeth nodded and looked down at their joined hands, "I did this to myself Jason. If I had just told the truth from the beginning…" she trailed off.

"Don't beat yourself up over it. What's done is done." He whispered, not letting go of her hands.

His hands were warm yet rough over hers, they were strong and comforting. His touch reminded her of what his hands can do to her body… and there went the hormones again. Here they were in a serious moment, talking about Lucky and Sam, and her heart starts racing like a fifteen year old getting her hand held for the first time at the movies. The difference between her and a fifteen year old is that she knew what those hands could do to her body and may lightning strike her for thinking it but, god she wanted him.

She reluctantly looked up and found his crystal blue eyes intently looking at her. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. "It is a relief that everyone knows the truth but more so that you know."

"Hey." Sam grumbled as she suddenly appeared in front of them. Jason looked up at her and could see the hurt in her eyes, he could tell that she had been listening nearby. "I thought we were having lunch." She said with a sneer.

Jason quickly released Elizabeth's hand and stood up. "We are, I was just saying hi."

Sam crossed her arms over her chest "Yea, I can see that." She mumbled. Since she had appeared she would not look directly at Elizabeth, something that did not go unnoticed by both Elizabeth and Jason.

Elizabeth cleared her throat, "Sam, I know that you…"

"Save it." Sam growled cutting her off. "I only get thirty minutes for lunch and would like to spend it with MY boyfriend… alone."

Elizabeth kept her composure because the situation was difficult for all of them. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take up some of your time together. I need to get back to work anyway before Epiphany reads me the riot act."

Sam rolled her eyes and Elizabeth knew that Sam was not going to an easy person to get along with. The idea of Sam being around he child made her cringe but she and Jason were together so it was something she would just have to accept and hopefully deal with.

A short time later Jason and Sam were sitting at a small table in the cafeteria. "Do you think you can at least try to be civil to Elizabeth? We are all going to have to all be around each other for a long time to come."

"I don't think you should be asking me for anything at this point Jason."

Jason kept his voice low because there were a few tables around them that were occupied. "Sam, if this is not something that you can accept and get over then you need to let me know right now. I'm not going to put up with you throwing a tantrum every time you see me with Elizabeth. She is carrying my child, that is not going to change… we are raising our child together, that forces us to interact with each other." His voice grew firmer as he continued, "May I remind you that same night you also slept with Rick."

Sam pushed her plate away and leaned back in her chair. "Jason… you…" she sighed and continued, "You have to understand how difficult this is for me. I want to have our baby more then anything in the world and if it is even possible it will be hard as hell. Then, in the meantime we find out that Elizabeth is giving you the baby that I wanted with you."

"Why didn't you bring this up before… Months ago when the possibility was first there that this baby could be mine." Jason shifted uncomfortably in his chair and scratched his forehead. This was not the place that he wanted to discuss this. He had been completely ready to discuss everything with her that morning but she just told him that she didn't want to go to work upset. She also told him that she wanted him to meet her for lunch and just spend time together. Now here he was listening to her shit in the middle of the hospital cafeteria.

"I'm sorry Jason." Sam quickly retreated. "It's a bad situation for all of us and it WILL take some time to get used to. I don't want to lose you again."

Jason dropped the conversation and they spent the rest of their time in silence. He walked her back up to the eighth floor and coldly pecked her lips, "I'll see you tonight." He mumbled and left Sam outside the eighth floor file room wondering how she can save her relationship as he walked away wondering if it was worth saving.

* * *

**Two hours later**

"Morgan"

"Jason?"

"Hey, hold on one second." He nodded to the warehouse employee he'd been talking to and quickly made his way to the door of the building for privacy. "Sorry about that, what's up Elizabeth?"

"Jason, why is Milo here?"

"I thought we talked about this?" he asked, slightly confused.

Elizabeth had taken a five minute break and run into the locker room to call Jason, sure Milo would not follow her in there. "Jason, I'm at work."

"Uh huh."

"Jason, he is standing over in the waiting area just… just standing there!" she grunted.

"He is your guard, I hope he isn't sitting down or sleeping or anything."

Elizabeth grunted again, "Jason, don't patronize me. I can't have him hovering over me. I can't have him just stand there all day when I am working. Epiphany will kill me!"

Jason narrowed his eyes, "Are you standing at the nurses desk, yelling at me with him right there?"

"No, I'm in the locker room, apparently he wont follow me in here." She was pacing the length of the empty room. "So what, is he going to follow me into surgeries and wait outside the bathroom when I have to pee… cause I pee a lot when I am pregnant."

Jason calmly explained, "No, he will wait outside the operating room just like he will wait outside the bathroom."

"Jason!" she growled.

"Elizabeth, I told you that you would have a guard, you are carrying my child and I am not taking any chances."

"I'm barely even showing and no one even knows that this is your baby yet. This is not going to work for me!" she spat.

Jason shrugged his shoulders even though she could not see, "Then you can stop working, I already said I can help you with money if it comes down to it."

"Jason!" she yelled.

"Elizabeth, the guard stays, you'll just have to find a way to work around it and deal with it." He explained matter-of-factly.

"Uhhhhhh!" she grunted and hung up the phone then kicked the leg of the bench, instantly feeling the pain in her big toe through her thin nursing shoes.

Across town Jason closed his phone, surprisingly not annoyed that she'd hung up on him. In fact, he couldn't help but chuckle.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Elizabeth picked up Cameron from daycare and arrived at the empty house. Her Grams was away on vacation so for the past few days dinner was not waiting for her when she got home. After the day she was having, cooking dinner was the last thing she wanted to do. A devious smirk appeared on her face and she retrieved the menu for the local Chinese takeout. After ordering enough food for a football team she shuffled to the front door and found the guard standing at his station on the porch. "Connor, right?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes Mrs. Webber, can I help you with something?" He folded his hands in front of his hips.

Elizabeth shrugged, "Well it is starting to sleet a little and I really don't want to take my son out in this weather." She sighed. "Do you think you could possibly run into town and pick up the takeout I just ordered?"

The guard seemed annoyed, she assumed that it wasn't that she was going to be alone while he was gone but he was probably annoyed that he was being sent on silly errands. "I really shouldn't leave, the boss would…"

Elizabeth waved her hand, "Jason wouldn't want me going out in this weather either, you'll be back in twenty minutes… he'll never know." She batted her eyelashes and after a minute she turned, "It's ok, I can pack Cam up and go myself."

"No, no… I'll go." He said with a sigh. "Where do I have to pick this food up?"

Once Connor left to pick up the food Elizabeth plopped down on the couch with a huge grin on her face. She knew that in doing this the guard would most likely get in trouble but if Jason fired him she'd feel bad, in fact she would not let that happen. She hesitated but then picked up her phone anyway and dialed Jason.

"Hey."

"Jason…"

"Elizabeth, are you calling me to yell at me again cause I'm not pulling the guards." He explained as he climbed out of his SUV and took a few steps toward the entrance to Harborview Towers. A small smile formed on his face, he actually enjoyed it when she got all feisty.

"Actually, I'm sorry for freaking out earlier, I was just calling you to tell you that." She smirked. "The guards are actually going to come in handy."

"Wha-what do you mean?" Jason asked, slightly confused.

"It's starting to sleet out and the roads may be slick so Collin… Connor, whatever his name is, he went to pick up my dinner for me."

Jason stopped walking, "You mean Connor left you unguarded?"

Elizabeth leaned back and could not hide the smile on her face. She felt like she was in junior high making a prank call. "Well, just for a few minutes." She clarified.

She looked at the clock when she saw the headlights pull into the driveway… eight minutes. She was impressed, it was good to know for when she goes into labor. Less then a minute later another set of lights shined through the window. Elizabeth jumped off the couch and looked out the window. Jason was outside, standing by his car and appeared to be yelling. The man standing beside Jason did not appear to be Connor though. Elizabeth pushed aside the sheer curtains and looked again, it was Milo.

Worried that she had gotten the young guards in trouble, she opened the door, "Jason!" she called. He looked over his shoulder at her, when she saw her face she saw the reaction she wanted, he was pissed.

"Never again!" she heard Jason growl before he left Milo by the car and headed up the driveway toward the front porch.

"Mama, Charlie is over." Cameron called as he came running down the steps from his bedroom.

"Ok baby, we are going to eat dinner in a few minutes so how about you go wash your hands in the bathroom ok? Use the one upstairs because it has the stool so you can reach the sink." She smiled and he turned back up the steps, disappearing down the hallway.

Elizabeth turned back and Jason was at the door. "What the hell are you doing?" he howled. "This is not a game Elizabeth."

"Oh, get in here, it's cold out." She said and rolled her eyes. Sitting back on the couch and tucking her feet beneath her, she looked up at him with her puppy dog-like eyes, "Why is Milo back here? I thought he was done for the night?"

"Apparently when you sent Connor to pick up your dinner, he called Milo to come back here while he was gone." Jason explained.

"That was nice of him, not necessary, but nice."

Jason shook his head, "It saved his job but if you are ever left unguarded again he will not have one any longer."

"Oh relax Jason… geez, you'd think I sent him to Florida to pick some fresh oranges for me."

"This is not a joke Elizabeth!" He spat.

"Oh come on Jason… how many people even know that I am pregnant, then how many of them know it is your baby? Four, maybe five?"

He knew she was right but it was the principle of it, "Elizabeth, you can't…"

"Jay-sen!" Cameron yelled as he ran down the stairs. Jason immediately turned and Cameron barreled into him, latching onto his leg.

Elizabeth immediately noticed Jason's features soften with Cameron. Jason bent down at his knees and he and Cameron talked about Chuggin' Charlie, daycare, everything in a matter of minutes. Cameron was rambling a mile a minute and Elizabeth could only watch in awe at how relaxed Cameron was with Jason, and Jason with Cameron as well.

"Jay-sen, are you gonna eat wit us?"

Jason looked up at Elizabeth, "I don't know Cam, I should get…"

"Of course he is Cam, I ordered plenty of food, gotta love the cravings… unless he already ate dinner."

They heard a soft knock on the door and Jason quickly moved to open it. "Boss." Connor mumbled. Jason took the bag of food from him and Connor stood there, seeming like he wanted to say something but he held back. "I'll be out here." Connor said.

"If you get cold you can come in here and warm up." Elizabeth called from behind Jason.

"That's why we give him that truck, he will be fine." Jason explained as he looked at Connor and Connor nodded in agreement before Jason closed the door.

"Mama, why is the man outside?" Cameron innocently asked.

Elizabeth looked at Jason, hoping he could help her and explain things to Cameron. Jason set the bag on the coffee table and turned back to Cameron. "Cam, that man outside is here to protect you and your mom because you both mean so much to me. He is out there in case anything happens or if you need help."

"But won't he get cold?" Cameron asked furrowing his brows.

Jason shook his head, "If he gets cold he will go sit in his car to warm up. I pay him a lot of money so believe me, he is happy to help you two."

Cameron seemed happy with Jason's explanation and went back to rambling about his day to Jason. Elizabeth let out a content sigh, happy that things were so relaxed between Jason and Cameron. Jason looked over at her and his eyes met hers for a quick but lingering glance. She couldn't look away but he did, reluctantly. Jason shrugged off the spark that ran through him with their intense look. "Dinner sounds good, I just need to make a quick phone call."

'Sam' Elizabeth thought. This was going to be harder then she originally thought. She picked the bag up from the coffee table, "Come on Cam, let's go get the table set."

Jason watched them leave the room then leaned on the chair. Elizabeth knew exactly how to get under his skin one minute then make him completely forget about it the next. There were so many things going through his head and he was having trouble processing it. He needed to deal with Sam and figure out what he wanted, if he even wanted a relationship with her anymore. At the same time, he and Elizabeth still hadn't sat down and really discussed the pregnancy, her lying to him and what exactly was going to happen once this baby was born… would the share custody or would Jason just see the baby every other weekend? He wasn't even sure what he wanted.

He slipped his phone in his pocket without making a phone call and joined Elizabeth and Cameron in the kitchen. Jason couldn't help but laugh when he saw Cameron with a chopstick in each hand, stabbing at a piece of chicken on his plate. Elizabeth noticed Jason's glance and shrugged, "He insists on using them, he thinks they are fun."

Jason nodded and took a seat at the table. "You don't use them?" Jason asked.

"Huh?"

"Chopsticks." Jason clarified and pointed to the fork in her hand.

Elizabeth laughed and shook her head, "I want to actually eat… today. If I used chopsticks by the time I was done eating it would be time to eat again."

Jason picked up the fork that was beside a set of chopsticks in front of him. 'This is getting complicated.' He thought to himself as he peeled his eyes from Elizabeth and scooped up a forkful of fried rice.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Audrey isn't back yet?" Jason asked while he waited for Elizabeth to gather her things.

She shook her head, "No, gotta love retirement, she decided to stay for another week. It's probably better off because I don't think I'm ready to explain everything to her quite yet."

He understood. He handed her a set of keys.

She looked at him slightly confused, "You want me to drive?"

"I brought the car for you… well Max dropped it off a little while ago." He pulled back the curtain and pointed to the curb.

Elizabeth's eyes widened, "No! No Jason!"

"What? I thought we talked about this?"

She took a few steps to the window and craned her neck in an attempt to look closer, "Jason, I can't accept that car." She mumbled as she looked at the jet black Mercedes.

He laughed, "Too late, I already had a DVD player installed for Cameron."

"He doesn't need a DVD player Jason. I need a functional, reasonable car like a Honda or something that doesn't cost more then I make in a year."

"Well I didn't have a Honda, I had this… so this is what you get. If you don't drive it, I wasn't kidding, I will take then engine apart in the heap you call a car sitting in the driveway." He said smugly. "Now, we'll take my SUV today but when we get back you should take it for a spin so you can get used to it." Jason nodded to the door for them to leave but she was not done talking.

"You don't like giving me the chance to argue with you do you? You are so frustrating. Jason, I'm not like Carly or Sam… I don't need fancy houses or fancy cars."

Jason shook his head, "I know that but I want to help and I can't help that I have money Elizabeth."

She rolled her eyes, "Well I cant help that I am independent and like to do things for myself."

"Get over it." He voiced with a smirk then opened the door for them to leave.

Two hours and three houses later they pulled up to a fourth house, "Jason, this house is bigger then the last one. I don't even want to go in… no." she said firmly.

"Oh, come on, just look at it." He said, reaching for the door handle to get out of the car.

Elizabeth kept her feet firmly planted on the floor in front of the passenger seat. "The next house better be smaller."

"Don't be ridiculous."

He eventually got her to go into the house. She stood in the entrance way and looked up, "Jason, I'm going to have two kids and don't have the time to keep up a house this big. How the hell do you clean the freaking windows all the way up there. That's like a twenty five foot window."

Jason followed her gaze and looked up at the window that ran from the floor to the cathedral ceiling, "Someone cleans it for you." He answered simply.

She shook her head and followed him from room to room, "Jason this house is too big, let's just go to the next one. The houses you have been showing me keep getting bigger, the next one better be smaller."

"This house is the best one yet. The rooms are big and so is the property. There is a fence and the setup makes security a bit stronger."

"No… I won't live here Jason." She whined then walked out of the house. As the day went on she was growing more and more frustrated. She was taking a big leap to let him buy her a house, it was completely out of her character. These houses were extremely large and even if she had enough money to buy them herself, she would not buy them because she did not need that much space. She turned around when she heard Jason closing the front door of the house. "Look Jason, I'm not trying to be ungrateful. I really appreciate your help but I AM independent and this is hard for me to accept." She waved her hand in the direction of the house, "This… this is not me. I like simple and this… is not simple."

Jason gave her a knowing nod, "I think you are going to like the next one."

Elizabeth sighed, he really wasn't listening to her. She drug her feet back to the truck and climbed in.

"This next one is the last one… I think you are going to like it the best which is why I saved it for last."

Elizabeth did not reply, he only heard the click of her seatbelt and a tired sigh.

"Do you want to wait till tomorrow to see it? Are you too tired or hungry?"

"No, lets just get it over with Jason."

Elizabeth watched in silence as Jason drove toward the outskirts of town. She recognized some of the roads as places he'd taken her riding years ago. "Do you still ride out here?"

"Huh?" Jason asked. He had been deep in thought and Elizabeth had brought him back to reality.

"I said, do you still come out here when you go riding."

His eyes left the road briefly to look over at her. He could see the nostalgia in her eyes, "Sometimes." He kept taking peeks over at her. She was looking out the window and he couldn't help but think that the silence was nice. It wasn't that he didn't like talking to her, it was that they didn't need to talk and were still comfortable together

Jason turned the car down a tree lined street. There were houses on the lots but they were hidden behind lines of mature trees. They pulled into a driveway but Elizabeth did not see the house until they cleared through the first line of trees. Her eyes went wide… it was perfect. This was not one of those McMansion, cookie cutter homes that was built in a month. It was much older, it had character and looked like it was about fifty years old. The siding was all white with black shutters. The front porch spanned the entire length of the front of the house.

He noticed the change in her reaction to this house from the others. She didn't fight him or roll her eyes when he urged her to follow him, instead she was out of the car before he had the chance to kill the engine.

Elizabeth walked up the steps to the porch and smiled when Jason quickly appeared behind her. "I told you that you'd like it." He smugly whispered in her ear as he passed her and unlocked the door.

She could not hide the chill that ran through her body from the feel of his breath on her ear. Luckily he was focusing on unlocking the door and did not notice it. As they walked from room to room on the hardwood floor she could see herself living in this house. It had four small bedrooms. The kitchen in the back of the house was completely remodeled although she was a simple cook, sticking to easy meals such as spaghetti from a box with sauce from a jar.

Stepping out the back door onto the small deck, she breathed in the scent. "Smell that?"

Jason sucked in a deep breath, "A fireplace?"

She nodded, "A real fireplace, a wood burning fireplace. I love that smell." She noticed the large back yard was also full of mature trees and a swing set, which Cameron would surely put to use.

Jason shrugged. He had never really thought about it but there was a rustic feel to the house and the area in general. "You know that this house is a security nightmare?" he voiced as he walked in front of her, leaned on the railing of the deck and turned to face her.

Elizabeth looked at him, nodded and smiled.

"But Stan can handle it if you like it."

She could only nod then closed the space between them. She couldn't help it, she wanted to feel him so she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Th-thank you Jason."

Jason looked down at her and found her looking up at him with a sparkle in her eyes that he hadn't seen in a long time. "I'm glad you like it… thank you for letting me help you." He caught his gaze falling to her lips as the urge to kiss her flooded him. It had been months since they had been together yet he could still remember how soft her lips were.

In the end it was Elizabeth that took a step back. She felt the electricity between them and the urge was there to stay in his arms. But Jason was not hers, he was with Sam and even though she did not like her very much, she could not do that to her. She knew what it feel like to be cheated on and would never wish that on anyone else. "We should get back, I need to pick Cam up from daycare."

Jason swallowed, finding his mouth was suddenly dry. "I need to get the keys all returned anyway. I'll let Diane know to get things moving with this house." He said in a throaty voice before leading her back through the house.

* * *

He lifted his head as he walked through the door and instantly knew that something wasn't right. Sam sat on the chair across the Livingroom and was holding a glass of wine and a folder in her hand. She looked up at him with swollen, red eyes. He tossed his keys on the desk and she waved the folder in the air. "Diane dropped this off a little while ago."

Jason stopped. It was obvious that she had looked through the folder and if Diane dropped it off then it was likely a copy of the offer for the house. "I guess you looked at it?"

She slammed her wine glass on the coffee table. He was surprised the fragile glass did not shatter. "Jason… you bought her a fucking house!" Sam growled.

"Calm down." He said in a calm voice.

Her eyes almost popped out of her head, "Calm down! My boyfriend just bought his one night stand a house." She threw the folder at him, "A very expensive house!"

Jason leaned over and picked the folder up from the floor. What he hadn't told Elizabeth was that the last house was the most expensive one. The location and all the land that came with it made it very valuable and a good investment. "I can't talk to you like this." He shook his head and wiped his hand across his forehead. He turned and started up the stairs. 'I'm going to work out."

Sam yelled after him, "Jason!"

He stopped on the steps, "And before you find out some other way… I gave her the Benz too." Then he turned back and disappeared around the corner. A split second later the wine glass met its fate and was shattered.


	9. Chapter 9

Wow, the feedback is amazing! Thank you all! I know you are all waiting for Carly's reaction. You'll catch a snippet in a flashback in an upcoming chapter, either the next chap or the following. It will still be at least a few chapters before she makes an appearance in this fic.

Chapter 9

Two weeks later

Elizabeth looked at her watch, he was five minutes late. For the last ten minutes that she'd been sitting there waiting for him, Sam had walked by three times… obviously checking to see if he had arrived yet. The days where they both worked were hard. Elizabeth would catch Sam looking at her, maybe it was jealousy or anger, probably both. Since she was working mostly day shifts, Sam was there most of the time she was. Unfortunately, every time a patient checked out or was moved to another floor, the files needed to be given to Sam for filing. Sam would make comments like, "Is there anything I can do for you?" or "I'm glad I can help" which normally would be polite replies, but coming from Sam they were surely sarcastic.

Her presence irritated Elizabeth and she was sure that the feeling was mutual. The problem is that Elizabeth was originally making an effort to be cordial to Sam but she was just making it so difficult. Now Elizabeth just did everything she could to avoid her. It is amazing how small the hospital could seem when you are trying to avoid one person.

"Well good afternoon Ms. Webber."

Elizabeth tensed when she recognized the accent.

"Twice in one week, and might I say that it is all my pleasure."

Elizabeth forced a smile and looked up at Lorenzo Alcazar, "Hi."

"Waiting for someone?" he asked. She nodded and he stepped forward, "Mind if I sit for a few minutes? I have a board meeting and am a little early. I can't think of a better way to pass the time then to sit with a beautiful woman."

"Uh, sure." She nervously answered. It was obvious that he knew about her pregnancy when she had seen him earlier in the week. The way he was looking at her she could also tell that he knew the baby was Jason's.

He nodded to her stomach, "May I ask when you are due?"

"Late spring." She simply answered.

He smiled at her smugly, "You don't like me do you?"

"I don't personally know you and would not presume to judge." She said looking at her watch again.

"Well we could get to know each other so you can form an opinion… spend some time together."

Elizabeth shrugged, "I'm sorry, I just went through a divorce, with my son and this pregnancy, I don't really have the time."

"Mr. Morgan." Lorenzo said, looking past Elizabeth. Her head quickly shot up and she found a dark eyed, tense Jason standing beside her. "I was just keeping your… Ms. Webber company for a few minutes. I did not know that it was you that she was waiting for." It was a lie but Elizabeth had no clue how Lorenzo knew.

"Come on Elizabeth, we are late." He growled. She quickly stood up and he followed her to the elevator. Once they were inside and the doors closed his body did not become any less tense.

"Jason, I'm sorry… he…"

"No, I'm sorry. It's my fault that he bothered you." He whispered and his eyes slightly softened when he looked over at her. "And I will deal with him… he won't bother you anymore."

She shrugged, "I can handle him."

"H-has he bothered you before?"

"He was here earlier in the week. I guess he is on the hospital board but he never paid me any attention before…" she trailed off. "Anyway, I can deal with him."

He shook his head. HE would deal with Alcazar. "Sorry I'm late."

"It's fine." She offered him a smile.

* * *

Elizabeth was overwhelmed. "I can't believe I'm a homeowner." She mumbled.

Diane offered her a smile, "Jason, can I talk to you?" she said and pointed at the door to her office.

Jason nodded and followed her into the hallway, "What is it?"

"Without overstepping any boundaries… I feel the need to give you some advice." Diane voiced and Jason looked at her confused. "I don't know Elizabeth very well but I know your situation with her. I know that you are doing A LOT for her. I will not presume to know the exact status of your relationship with her, however, she is a pregnant, single mother. She is a sweet girl… just don't lead her on."

Jason narrowed her eyes, "What are you saying Diane?"

"I'm saying that I think that woman is fragile and the way she looks at you… just be careful." She said then turned around and walked back in her office. "It looks like we are done here." She extended her hand to Elizabeth, "It has been a pleasure Elizabeth. If you need any further legal work please let me know."

Elizabeth took her hand, "I will definitely remember that. Thank you for rushing everything, I cant believe it only took two weeks to get everything settled with the house."

"Jason pays me well." She released Elizabeth's hand and reached for her purse. "Speaking of which, I think I have earned myself a new pair of shoes… perhaps a jazzy new red pair."

"Well you definitely deserve them." Elizabeth added.

After pulling on her wool coat, Elizabeth followed Jason out to his waiting SUV. He quickly drove to the now empty home he just bought her. Once inside, she walked around the perimeter of the Livingroom taking in the moment, "I… I don't know what to say. Thank you just doesn't seem like it is enough."

"Stop thanking me Elizabeth." He leaned against the banister and pushed his hands into his pockets.

Elizabeth lowered herself to the floor and leaned against the wall. The house seemed so much bigger when there was no furniture in the rooms. "Jason?"

"Hmm?"

She nervously tucked her hair behind her ears, "I um, I want to talk to you about the paternity results."

He looked at her confused.

"I wanted it to be you." She whispered then cleared her throat and continued. "When I got the results and opened them in front of Sonny, I told him that it was who I expected. I expected it to be you." She sighed. "Then Sonny started going on about how it is better off that it wasn't you… you know the rest. When-when I came to you to tell you and Carly had already told you that Lucky was the father, or assumed, you already had it in your head that it was for the best. I guess I just chickened out. I didn't want you to feel obligated if you felt the situation would be better off with the results showing Lucky as the father. Am I making sense?"

Jason nodded. He stepped away from the stairs and walked across the room to where she was sitting. This conversation was a long time coming and before they could move forward, it needed to be discussed. He sat on the floor in front of her.

"I didn't plan on this happening, deceiving you I mean."

"You didn't dec-"

"I did. I could have corrected Sonny or Carly… or told you but I didn't. I let everyone's opinions pressure me into making a stupid decision." She looked down at her fingers and picked at the cuticles around her fingernails. "I would have told you though. I can't say when but I wanted to tell you so many times, I just kept chickening out. I even drove to your Penthouse one day, was standing in front of the door but after about five minutes I left. I was afraid maybe you wouldn't want this baby or, I don't know… I'm stupid."

"You aren't stupid, stop beating yourself up." He murmured and reached for her hands, halting the assault on her cuticles. He, however, did not remove his hands, he kept them clasped over hers. Her entire body felt warm under his touch.

She looked up and met his cobalt eyes, "I'm sorry Jason. I didn't mean to hurt you and I don't want you to think that I'd rather Lucky be this baby's father. I wanted, want it to be you Jason. You are such a good man and you are going to be a great father."

Her eyes filled with tears and she just let them fall down her cheeks. He struggled for the right thing to say. "I wasn't mad at you, I'm not. The first night that I found out, I guess I was a little but I know what happened. I know how meddlesome Carly, Sonny and everyone else can be." He removed one of his hands from hers and brushed the back of his fingers against her cheek to wipe away the stream of tears. Her eyes fluttered closed and she took a deep, shaky breath, obviously savoring his touch. "So there is nothing to be sorry for, Elizabeth." He whispered.

They sat quietly for a few moments. "I should get back. I have a lot to do this week." She said as she looked around the empty room.

"Has Audrey stopped giving you a hard time?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "I don't think there is any changing her mind. I'm sorry she is so hard headed Jason. But she will have to live with it. I think once I move out and there is a little distance, she will be better. I can take the silent treatment but I don't want Cameron to notice the tension." Elizabeth let out a sigh, "How about Sam?"

Jason chuckled, "Depends on the day. Most days we just avoid each other. It's just not there anymore, we aren't, the feelings aren't. I guess she just wont admit it and I don't have the patience to deal with that conversation yet. She can be exhausting."

"I'm sorry that you are going through that and that it's not working out. And I know what you mean about the exhausting part."

"Is she giving you a hard time?"

Elizabeth shrugged, "Nothing that I can't deal with… but when the baby comes…" Elizabeth trailed off.

Jason nodded in understanding, "I'll take care of her."

Elizabeth wondered if that meant he was going to break up with her or just have a talk. She hoped it was the first option. "There is one more thing that I wanted to talk to you about." She nibbled her bottom lip and Jason wondered why she seemed so nervous around him recently. "Well I know that this is farfetched but you never know what could happen. I could be hit by a bus tomorrow…"

Jason rolled his eyes and went to speak but she continued and cut him off.

"The thing is, nobody really knows this but Cameron was never adopted by Lucky and if, heaven forbid, anything happened to me, he would go live with my Grams by default. Beside the fact that she despises you, no offense, she is old and can't care for a toddler full time. Anyway, I was talking to Diane the other day when I was signing some paperwork and she suggested doing a will up and it got me thinking. If something were to happen to me, I wouldn't want my children split up and living in separate houses. Cameron adores you… and do NOT feel obligated to say yes… but I was wondering that if anything were to happen to me, would you take Cameron? I know it is a big decision and I'm not saying you have to pretend to be his father… just on paper in case. I could probably just stipulate it in my will but I worry that it could be argued and fought in court by Lucky or my Grams. I hear so many horror stories like that and I think if I make it more concrete, then the odds of that happening would be slim." She sucked in a deep breath, "So if you agree, I guess I am asking if… Will you adopt Cameron?"


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Please forgive any typos, I have a migraine tonight! Sonny and Emily are the best!

Chapter 10

"You want ME to adopt Cam?" he repeated back to her, clearly shocked.

She looked at him with doe-like eyes, "Part of the reason is so the boys wouldn't be separated but I just know that you would be good to him and be there for him if I can't." She looked down at their hands, relieved he did not pull away so at least she didn't freak him out too much with her request. "It's a lot to ask, I know, and you have already done so much for me. I wasn't even going to ask but…" she trailed off.

"Are you sure this is something that you really want?"

Elizabeth nodded, "But if you don't, please don't feel obligated. I'm just being a control freak and odds are that I'm not dying anytime soon, at least I don't plan to. I would never ask for anything from you financially or push you to act like a father figure, it would just be on paper to reiterate my will… which I can modify if you don't want that."

Jason released her hands and stood up. His hand wiped down his face and he walked the length of the room. "Elizabeth… I understand why you are asking me this but… but I don't want you to regret doing this in two or three years down the line if you meet someone and what if he wants to adopt Cameron?"

"Jason, I'm not worried about that and it's not likely. There aren't many men out there that would want to deal with my baggage." She joked.

He turned to face her, "They'd be lucky if they did." Her head darted up and she met his gaze. She could see that he truly meant that. "So…" He said hoarsely and cleared his throat. "So, if this is what you want, I would be honored."

She closed her eyes and let out the breath she had been holding.

This was nothing he ever expected. First, he never knew that Lucky did not adopt Cameron. Cameron called him dad, how could Lucky be so… selfish, if that was even the right word to describe it. Cameron was such a spirited little boy and Jason truly enjoyed spending time with him. Even though she was not asking him to be a father figure, it would be a role he would take willingly.

"Are you sure because I don't want you to feel pressured or obligated and I wouldn't hold it against you."

"Elizabeth, I said I will do it… and in case you forgot, it's hard to pressure me into doing something that I don't want to do." He offered her a smile that she found absolutely sexy, damn hormones. He closed the distance between them and offered her a hand to help her to her feet. She placed her hand in his and groaned as she stood up.

"Ugh, I'm barely even showing yet but I feel like I've put on fifty pounds."

Jason rolled his eyes, "You are so tiny, even now."

She tipped her head up and caught a glance of his baby blues. She released his hand when she felt her pulse increasing. They needed to get out of there before she made a fool of herself. "Ready to go?" she asked in a voice that was not as steady as she'd hoped.

* * *

"Did everything go good with the house?" Sonny asked.

Jason nodded as he glanced at the invoices Sonny had just handed him. "Yea, Diane had everything ready, Elizabeth pretty much just had to sign the deed."

"What about Stan?"

"Um, the crew starts the security modifications on the house tomorrow… Where is the invoice for the shipment on the third freighter from yesterday."

Sonny lifted a few papers from his desk, thumbed through them, pulled out a page and handed it to Jason.

"I'll get them men moving on the distribution. Stan should be done within a week and then they can move in." Jason added then dropped the folder on Sonny's desk. "How are things going with Alcazar, any information?"

"Quiet." Sonny answered with a shrug. "Why, did you hear something?"

"He has been bothering Elizabeth… flirting with her and asking her out."

Sonny raised and eyebrow, "Do you think he is a threat to her?'

Jason shrugged, "He was sitting with her when I picked her up at the hospital this afternoon. Somehow he must know about the baby… and not that many people know yet."

"Where was her guard?"

"Milo was there. He said that he was about to call me when I stepped off the elevator. Alcazar had just approached her when I got there. I'm not sure about the other case though, I haven't had the chance to talk to Milo or Connor yet about it but she said it had happened before."

"You didn't ask Elizabeth about it?"

Jason shrugged, "We got caught up in the house and things. We didn't really get the chance to talk about it."

"Caught up with things?" Sonny asked. He'd kept his opinion to himself over the past few weeks but he could see that there was more to Jason and Elizabeth's relationship. He could see it on Jason's face, his reaction to her phone calls as well as his adverse reaction to Sam's calls. "I don't want to pry but do you know what is going on with the two of you… how about you and Sam? This is a disaster waiting to happen." When Jason did not respond, Sonny continued. "You are having a baby with Elizabeth, you bought her a house…"

"I'm adopting Cameron." Jason mumbled.

"What? What did you say?" Sonny asked as he leaned his head in Jason's direction. "Will you repeat that again because I don't think I heard you correctly."

Jason shook his head, "It's a long story, it is just on paper in case anything happens to her."

"Something like that is not just on paper. What about Sam, Jason? Where does she fit into your little family?"

Standing from his chair, Jason threw his hands in the air, "I don't know, I guess she doesn't. She hasn't fit with me for a long time."

"Then I think it's about time that you end Sam's misery… and yours as well." Sony advised.

* * *

Elizabeth ran her hand along the edge of the shiny, granite kitchen counter. "It really is perfect. It is the exact house I would have picked out from a list of every house in Port Charles."

"Jason is good like that." Emily voiced as she looked around the kitchen. "So when do we get to start decorating and moving you in?"

"Umm, Jason said that it will take about a week to get everything done… so next week sometime. I left what little furniture I had with Lucky but I've managed to save a little bit of money living with Grams, so if you want to go shopping with me this week I'd really appreciate having a second opinion."

Emily smiled, "You sure you wouldn't rather Jason go with you."

"Stop trying to make more out of this then it is." Elizabeth said with an eye roll.

"Well then tell me, what is it?" Emily leaned against the counter beside Elizabeth. "I've watched you two for years… pushing and pulling, basically dancing around each other. There is something there, it's always been there."

Elizabeth shook her head, "Jason is with Sam." She simply explained.

"Elizabeth, Jason has not been with Sam since before you two got together. They may be back together but he doesn't want it… I'm his sister, I can tell. I know originally I was pushing you to work things out with Lucky but that's not what you wanted, I can see that now. You deserve to be happy, Jason deserves to be happy and I know that you both would be happy together. Can you honestly stand there and tell me that you don't want to be with Jason?" Emily asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

She could not answer her. It was something that she could not admit out loud. She couldn't be that woman, the one that pursued a man that was already in a relationship. Somehow admitting it out loud would make her into the other woman. Without a doubt, Elizabeth had feelings for Jason and has had them for a long time.

"You don't have to say it, I know."

Elizabeth sighed, "I have barely been divorced a month and Jason is with Sam. How about I show you the upstairs?"

Emily pushed off the counter, "Way to change the subject missy. One of these days you two will wake up and see what we all see, hell even Sam sees it!"

"Em… things are… they are complicated and how I feel, no matter how I feel, it doesn't matter. I'm not going to pursue a relationship with Jason. If he wants to be with Sam, I want him to be with her. He has already done so much for me." Elizabeth waited for Emily to disagree but she surrendered and let Elizabeth show her around her new house.


	11. Chapter 11

I have the feling that, based on the reviews/feedback, everyone is going to like this chapter!

Chapter 11

About a week later

Jason was exhausted. The past week had been so busy that he was looking forward to having the day off. It seemed like there were more shipments he needed to deal with then usual, along with double the problems. His schedule had kept him and Sam completely apart for the week. With the exception of passing by each other while one was coming and going, his week was Sam-free. It was inevitable that he was going to break things off with her, he'd decided. Finding the time to sit down and talk to her was another thing. Perhaps he was subconsciously putting it off because it was just not something he felt like dealing with. It was happening this weekend, hell he'd move out if that's what it takes.

Earlier in the week he had met with Diane to have her draw up the adoption papers. The meeting quickly turned into a lecture about leading Elizabeth on. After explaining that she wanted this, she asked for it, so it wasn't leading on, in response Diane did something that few have the backbone to do… she slapped him, hard in his arm.

The paperwork was processed quickly and yesterday morning they met at the courthouse. The paperwork was filed and, just like that, Jason was now Cameron's father of record. Immediately after, Jason had to leave town for the rest of the day for a meeting with the five families in New York city. Sonny lectured Jason, similarly to Diane, for the entire flight to and from the city. Luckily, the flight was short but now it was morning and Jason had barely gotten sleep.

He contemplated stopping by to see Elizabeth, she was moving into the house tomorrow and she could need help, but first he needed to catch a few hours of sleep. Hoping that Sam was not home, he tossed his keys on the table, placed his gun and jacket in the closet and turned to the steps. That was when Sam appeared from the kitchen. Her face was bright red and she was carrying the morning newspaper in her hand… that's when it hit the fan.

Before he knew what was happening, the paper in her hands was flying through the air at him. He caught it. "What the fuck!" he growled.

"You bastard!" she yelled as she stepped closer to him. She raised a hand to slap him but before her palm could make contact with his face, he caught her wrist.

"Sam, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"What is wrong with me!" She bent down and picked up the news paper that Jason had dropped on the ground to stop her from hitting him. "I'll show you." She shoved the paper against his chest. "Read it!"

He took the paper and just held it in his hand, "Read what?"

"This!" she yelled, pointing at the society column.

Jason rolled his eyes, "I don't know what want me to read but you…"

He stopped when he say the headline of the article.

"You son of a bitch, when the fuck were you going to tell me that you adopted her bastard son? You fucking…" That was when he tuned her out and read the article as she continued yelling at him.

_Local Businessman with Alleged Ties to Organized Crime in Family Way_

_Local entrepreneur, Jason Morgan is creating genetic ties to one of Port Charles' most prominent medical families. We have received confirmation from a source close to the couple that Elizabeth Webber is pregnant and the father is Jason Morgan. Elizabeth Webber is the granddaughter of the late Dr. Steve Hardy and Audrey Hardy, RN. Elizabeth, herself, is one of General Hospital's top surgical nurses. She, a three-times divorcee, has been married to Port Charles District Attorney Rick Lansing, as well as decorated PCPD detective Lucky Spencer. After many tries, has she began to search for love at the other end of the law?_

Jason Morgan is the co-owner of Corinthos-Morgan Enterprises, a local coffee distributor and property holding company. Jason carries the surname of his paternal grandmother, Lila Quartermaine... yes, you read that correctly, Quartermaine. Jason is the estranged son of Dr. Alan and Dr. Monica Quartermaine, following an incident years ago, he cut most ties to the Quartermaine family and ELQ International. Emily Quartermaine, Jason's adopted sister, is the best friend of mommy-to-be, Elizabeth Webber.

_According to reports, Morgan is living with current girlfriend, General Hospital file clerk Samantha McCall. Despite having a live-in girlfriend, sources report Morgan has even gone so far as to buy a new home for the mother of his unborn child. Also, in court documents filed this morning, he has adopted Elizabeth's son, Cameron Webber, 4. The biological father listed on the birth certificate of Cameron Webber filed in the clerk's office is Zander Smith, deceased. A quick Department of Motor Vehicles search revealed one of Elizabeth's previous addresses as the exact address within Harborview Towers that is currently resided by Mr. Morgan and Ms. McCall._

_Stay tuned as the real-life soap opera unfolds between two of Port Charles' two most prominent families._

He read the article twice and could not believe his eyes. How had this Larry Hart gotten his information for the article? How did he know that Elizabeth was carrying Jason's son? Even more, the papers were just filed barely twenty-four hours ago, how did he find out about the adoption so soon?

He was trying to process what he'd read, it was early so not many people could have seen this yet… but when they do. There were going to be a lot of people with a lot of questions, the Quartermaines but even worse Carly had been in Australia with Jax for almost a month, when she came home next week, he was sure to get an earful.

"Jason!"

Then there was Sam who he had to deal with immediately.

"Jason! Why didn't you tell me? How could you adopt her bast-"

"Don't you dare call him a bastard again!" Jason growled.

Sam shook her head, "Why are you even still with me Jason? It's obvious that you don't want to be here and would rather be shacking up with that slut in her perfect new house!"

"You need to calm the fuck down Sam." He pointed to the couch. "NOW SIT DOWN!" he yelled in a voice that made her jump. It was a tone that he reserved only for the times that he needed to instill fear in people. His eyes would narrow and the vein on his forehead would bulge through his skin. Sam quickly but begrudgingly sat on the couch.

"I agreed to adopt Cam. What goes along with that, I'm not sure yet. I have not, have not! Cheated on you… just to make that clear! The reason I did not tell you is because I have barely seen you this week and it's not something I wanted to tell you as you were walking out the door to work with your purse over your shoulder!" he explained firmly.

"That's the thing Jason, it's something that you should have discussed with me BEFORE you did it, not after you decided or after you signed the papers. Instead, I get a call from Alexis and she says to read the freaking society pages. Then I have to listen to a freaking lecture from her, as if her calling me was not torture enough!"

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way. I was going to tell you." He voiced regretfully.

"When? When you married her, maybe you'd tell me!"

Jason rolled his eyes, "I already told you that we are not together!"

"Where does all this leave us Jason? It doesn't seem like you are including me in the plans you have been making. Do you even want to be with me anymore?"

Jason sighed, now or never, he thought. "No." he plainly answered.

She looked at him and her eyes widened, apparently surprised by his response. "No?"

He shook his head, "I think you know that things have not been the same. We tried and it is just not working." He calmly explained. "So if you need some time to find another place-"

Sam let out a loud, sarcastic laugh, "She gets a house, she gets to have your baby… and I'm out on the street!"

"Sam, this has nothing to do with Elizabeth."

"NO! This has everything to do with her, Jason!" she stood and walked away. Stopping when she was standing behind the couch, she turned back to Jason. "Can you tell me that if Elizabeth was not carrying your child, that you'd still be breaking up with me?"

He nodded.

"Bull shit!" she spat.

"Sam, I don't know what you want to hear!"

"I want you to admit that you want to have a family with Elizabeth! I want you to tell me that you want her."

He stared at her, not sure what to say because he could not honestly tell her that he didn't want all that. "Sam…"

"Never mind, you don't have to say it… we both already know you do." She growled then stomped up the stairs and disappeared from his sight.

Not wasting any time, Jason grabbed his keys from the desk, his coat from the closet and left. One thing was for sure, he was not getting sleep anytime soon. He was going to have a long day.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"You have a lot of nerve showing up here." Audrey voiced as she opened the door.

Ignoring her snide comment, "Uh… Is Elizabeth home?"

Audrey rested her hand on her hip, "Don't you think you have done enough damage to my granddaughter? For years you have strung her along and managed to wrap her up in your…"

"Grams!" Elizabeth called.

Audrey stepped back from the door and revealed Elizabeth walking up behind her. Her eyes were red, "What's going on?" she asked then nervously laughed.

"Elizabeth, I-"

Elizabeth held up her pointer finger, prompting him to stop. "I was just about to get Cameron together and head over to the new house. Some of the furniture is being delivered today so I have to be there and wait for it… wanna go for a ride over?"

"Uh, sure."

She looked over her shoulder and saw Audrey standing a few feet behind her, "Go ahead and wait in the car, we'll be out in a minute."

The car ride was quiet, at least Jason and Elizabeth did not talk to each other. Cameron, on the other hand, jabbered non stop. He was truly excited about the new house. "And mama said I can help her paint the room for the new baby." He cheered as they walked into the house.

Once they were in the house, Cam started running around and exploring, giving Jason and Elizabeth a few minutes to talk.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth. I don't know how that reporter found out about everything."

She shook her head, "Don't be sorry, you didn't do anything. I mean, yesterday morning, it was just yesterday morning. It had to be someone that works at the courthouse that tipped the paper off."

"I already called Max on the way to Audrey's house. He is looking into it for me."

Elizabeth sighed, "I'm the one that should be apologizing. I'm the one who wanted you to adopt Cameron and now you have to deal with the fallout."

"I told you before that if I didn't want to do it I would have said no. Something like this was bound to come out eventually." He looked over at the stairs when they heard Cameron's feet on the floor above them. "Wha-what about Cameron? What if he hears people around him refer to me as his father?"

Elizabeth's eyes filled with tears, "Oh my god, what have I done? This is all going to confuse him, he won't understand. I should have just left things alone."

He hooked his hand over her shoulder and pulled her body into his. He rested his chin on the top of her head, "We'll figure it out. It would have gotten confusing for Cameron anyway when the baby starts talking and calling me daddy. We will deal with things as they come… together."

Elizabeth relaxed against him and let her arms snake around his waist. With one word, he set her at ease, together. For a moment she allowed herself to let go and allow him to ease her worry. It, however, was short lived as she started thinking about the fallout. She had taken advantage of Jason's kindness. No matter how much he insisted that he cannot be forced to do something he didn't want to do, she was sure it was something he would have never done on his own and probably never would have even thought about adopting Cameron.

With it now being public knowledge that Jason had "adopted" Cameron, there was a good possibility that people would be referring to Jason as Cameron's father, possibly in front of him. That was something sure to confuse the you boy and that definitely worried her. In all the planning, she had never thought about Cameron finding out so soon. Eventually it was inevitable that Cameron would discover the adoption but she had hoped he'd be old enough for her to explain the circumstances to him. She felt as though she was now forcing Jason into a role he did not sign up for. Technically he did but not under these conditions. He had his own life, his own girlfriend…

She tipped her head up to look at him, "Oh no… what about Sam, she is going to freak out."

"Actually, she is the one that pointed the article out to me. She freaked about the adoption."

Elizabeth took a step back from his hold and he immediately missed the feel of her against him. "Wait… you didn't tell her?"

He shook his head, "I…"

"Mama?" Cameron called as he came barreling down the stairs. "When is the nurture gonna be here?"

"You mean the furniture sweetie." Elizabeth looked out the window, "Actually I see the truck pulling up, so some of it is here now."

Over the next few hours, various trucks pulled up in front of the house and unloaded furniture from the different stores she had bought things from. When Jason asked her why she didn't buy it all at one store she simply answered that she clearance shopped so the selection was minimal at each store. They all had free delivery so it didn't matter to her how many different places she had to go to get all of it. One truck delivered a kitchen table and a single bookcase. Another truck delivered her bed as well as a bed for the spare bedroom. The rest of the day was much of the same with the last truck delivering the sofa and Cameron's bed.

Jason was amazed by Elizabeth's energy. She was bouncing from room to room, directing the delivery men on where she wanted each piece of furniture. Jason kept a close eye on the strangers as they adjusted the items they delivered. In the end, he was actually glad that he was there because the idea of her and Cameron alone in the house all day with various strangers, regardless of the guard outside, left him feeling uneasy. In a few cases, Jason even helped them carry in the furniture when it was bulky or if he just wanted to get them out of there fast.

"You look exhausted." Elizabeth said to Jason while they walked back into the house as the last truck backed out of the driveway.

Jason chuckled, "I'm fine."

"Thank you for helping today but I don't believe you… I can take this from here."

Jason stopped at the door and closed it behind them. "Are you saying that you want me to leave?" He asked with his head cocked.

She laughed, "No, I'd love for you to stay but… you really do look tired and I'm sure you have other things you need to do. I told Cameron that I'd help him put together his room first and I'm sure you don't want to stick train decals on his wall."

There was no way he was going home, he was either staying a bit longer or checking into a room at the Metrocourt… he could also go to the coffeehouse but he'd slept in that chair before and it was not very comfortable. He'd go home but he wanted to wait as long as possible, hoping Sam would be gone by the time he got back. "I'd like to stay and help."

Elizabeth grunted, "You are stubborn. Fine but humor me, I have this beautiful new couch, while I am upstairs with Cameron will you at least rest for a few minutes. If you aren't tired and don't fall asleep, then fine but please, humor me."

Jason smiled, that sexy grin that gave her butterflies, "Yes ma'am."

"If you took care of yourself like a big boy I wouldn't have to go all mommy on you."

Jason sat on the oversized couch and looked up at her. He blinked so slowly that it almost looked like he was looking over her body, "Believe me, I would never think of you as my mom."

She felt her entire body blush, from her face all the way down to her toes. Smugly, Jason sat back and found the couch to be surprisingly comfortable. He picked his feet up from the floor and rested them on the box in front of him. Once Elizabeth disappeared up the stairs to find Cameron, he closed his eyes.

When Jason opened his eyes again, it was dark and a blanket had been placed over him. He didn't remember seeing any blankets or any other linens in the house when he'd gone through earlier. They were not moving any of that in until tomorrow.

He stretched his legs and stood from the couch. After peeking into Cameron's room, he found it completely finished, his bed was assembled and made, his walls decorated and a train shaped rug laid in the middle of the room. Moving to the next room, the master bedroom, he found them. The sound of Cameron's giggle echoed through the room and he watched as Elizabeth shook out a sheet over her bed and let it fall over Cameron. He giggled as she tightly tucked the sheet under the mattress, making the bed with Cameron giggling under the sheet.

"Cameron? Cameron? Where did you go?"

"I'm under heeeerw" Cameron giggled from under the crisp, white sheet.

Elizabeth lifted the sheet from the end of the bed and peeked under, "How did you get under there?"

"Mama, you silly." He laughed and he stood under the sheet, lifting it from the bed with him. Elizabeth snapped the end of the sheet and it slid off him. "Jason!" Cameron yelled when he looked past Elizabeth and saw Jason standing in the doorway behind her.

She looked over her shoulder. "You weren't tired though, huh?" She teased, arching an eyebrow.

Jason rolled his eyes, "What time is it?"

"Dinner time, I was just about to order a pizza. I was going to stop at the store while we ran back to my Grams to pick up some things but it started snowing again and I didn't want to drag Cameron out of the car."

"You ran home?"

Elizabeth smirked, "No, I ran to my Grams and grabbed a few things so Cam and I can stay in our new home tonight. Would you like to stay for some pizza with us?"

"I'd like that."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Elizabeth could not stop staring at Jason. In all the years that she'd known him, it had never been this bad. It was not uncommon to see someone checking him out when he was in public, he was beautiful… his body, face, lips…. His eyes, all perfect. He carried himself with a confidence that made him even more attractive, that and the fact that he didn't seem to realize how sexy he was and that pretty much every woman was checking him out was just icing on the cake. She wasn't sure if it was her hormones or the fact that she was carrying his child, but her feelings for him had increased two-fold in recent weeks.

Now, he was sitting at her kitchen table, in her new house that he had purchased for her, and she realized that she was truly in love with him. It was possible that she had loved him for a long time, probably for years. Something that she'd always thought of as just a friendly bond and other times as simple attraction, had turned out to be so much more.

"Aren't you hungry or are you just going to chew on your bottom lip for dinner?"

Elizabeth blinked from her daze and looked at him, he was staring back at her with his sparkling baby blues, "Sorry… I, I guess I spaced for a minute."

Jason was sure that she'd been staring at him and he couldn't help but wonder what had been running through her mind. This whole day felt so comfortable and it had began in not necessarily a good way. It was the kind of day that he'd imagined his life would be like if he had a family, doing the simple things, spending time together. When he first started working for Sonny, the thought of having a family was the last thing he wanted from life. He needed to feel alive and living in the suburbs with a wife, kids and a dog was just not anything he thought could make him feel that way. Now, year later, that WAS what he wanted… and he didn't want just any family, he wanted this one, in this house, with this family.

"Jason, are you gonna live here wiff me and mommy?"

He quickly glanced at Elizabeth then at Cameron, "No buddy, I'm not."

Elizabeth shifted uncomfortably in her chair. She placed her slice of pizza on her plate and wiped her hands on her napkin. She looked at Jason and gave him a quick nod before talking. "Cameron, we need to talk to you about something. You may not understand it all but we don't want you to get confused so if you have any questions you can ask ok?"

Cameron nodded.

"Well baby, Jason is going to be the new baby's daddy."

Cameron furrowed his brows, seemed to think about what she said for a few seconds then looked at Jason, "Are you going to be my new daddy too?"

Jason felt slightly nervous answering the question, "Do you want me to?"

Cameron just shrugged, "My other daddy doesn't come see me anymore."

Elizabeth quickly spoke up, "But he still loves you so much Cameron. Don't forget that." She wondered silently if she should set it up for Lucky to see Cameron but, at the same time, Lucky had made no effort to see Cameron since she had filed for divorce. It had been over a month since Cameron saw Lucky and seemed to be asking about him less and less. In all their years together, Lucky never adopted Cameron, in fact, he never even discussed it. He may have been a father figure but it was a role that Lucky never seemed to want to make permanent.

Jason bent forward and rested his forearms on the table. He leaned toward Cameron, "Tell you what, you let me know what you want, whatever you want me to be… but until then, I will be your friend, ok?"

Cameron brought a greasy pointer finger to his mouth and pressed it to his lips. He looked up at the ceiling as though he was pondering the question. "Ok." He finally said with a big nod.

Jason looked over his shoulder at Elizabeth and she mouthed the words, "Thank you" to him. He smiled back at her and nodded.

* * *

For the past two days, all Elizabeth could think about was the day and night with Jason when he helped them at the house. He was unbelievable, in fact he was perfect. Jason also handled the conversation with Cameron perfectly and she was grateful.

After dinner, Jason stood from the table and announced that he had to leave. Cameron slid out of his chair and gave Jason a hug as he pulled on his leather jacket. He bent down and picked Cameron up in his arms. "I'll come back soon to visit, ok?"

Cameron nodded and Jason placed him back on the ground. Before turning away, Cameron raised his palm in the air to give Jason a high-five. Jason lowered his hand and Cameron slapped it with his own, "Ouch!" Jason screeched as he shook out his hand.

Cameron giggled and ran away, mumbling that Jason was silly.

"I feel like a broken record, but thank you Jason… for everything." Elizabeth whispered and also pulled Jason into a hug. Not realizing she was doing it, she breathed in his scent and smiled.

"Thank you for letting me help."

She lifted her chin, her eyes met his and she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. Not looking away, Jason lifted his hand to her face and traced a line from her forehead to her ear, securely tucking a strand of hair behind it. His tongue darted out and wet his lips while he contemplated what he should do and what he wanted to do. He should leave but he, without a doubt, wanted to kiss her.

As she watched him back out of the driveway she thought, she wished Sam wasn't in the picture because if that was the case, she would have kissed him. Immediately, she felt guilty for even thinking that because as much as she did not like Sam, no one deserves that.

"Elizabeth my dear…"

Her back was to him so he did not see her roll her eyes at the sound of his voice. "Good afternoon Mr. Quartermaine, is there something I can help you with?"

"I have a board meeting and I thought I'd stop up here and see how you are feeling. How is the pregnancy coming along?"

Elizabeth turned to face him, "I'm fine, thanks for asking." She forced a smile. "Isn't the board meeting on the second floor?"

"Yes, yes dear it is but I just wanted to see if you were well, make sure you were properly caring for your pregnancy."

"Why do you care? My child will not be an heir to anything you try to force on them."

Edward smiled, "You are a little spitfire. Jason may not be in this family anymore, however, that child you are carrying has Quartermaine blood."

"Morgan blood." Elizabeth corrected. She looked over at the Elevator and saw Lorenzo Alcazar step out. He stopped and winked at her before Milo approached him and appeared to ask him to leave. Elizabeth wished he'd do the same for Edward. "Mr. Quartermaine, you'd better get down to your meeting. You don't want to be late." She said with a not so genuine smile. Looking over Edward's shoulder, she saw Alcazar getting back onto the elevator with a smug smile plastered on his face. Her body tensed, "It was nice to see you, Mr. Quartermaine." She said then turned away and grabbed a chart to work on.

A few minutes later, Sam approached the nurses hub. Her day was getting better by the minute. "Hey Milo." Sam flirted and she flashed him her sexiest smile that made Elizabeth want to hit her over the head with the phone sitting a mere inches from her hand. "Having a bad day?" Sam said sarcastically.

Elizabeth looked up at her without moving her head. "I'm just fine, thanks for your concern."

"Jason's life is complicated, are you sure you can deal with it. It is only going to get worse." She taunted.

Elizabeth sucked in a deep breath, "Sam, is there something that you need?"

"Just my life back that you have taken from me."

Elizabeth lifted her head and leaned forward to talk in a low but firm voice, "I have not taken anything from you. If you and Jason are having problems, they are none of my business… although I am sure that in the end you will ruin it because I have noticed that you seem to do that to everything and every relationship you are involved in."

Sam smiled and was surprised. It was obvious that Elizabeth did not know that she and Jason were no longer together. Maybe since Jason didn't tell her, perhaps he was hoping for a reconciliation. She had called him multiple times since their fight that morning. Once Jason left, Sam packed a bag and checked into the Metrocourt. The next day, all of her belongings from the Penthouse were dropped off by a courier service. Jason had yet to return her phone call but the situation was definitely promising.

Elizabeth grabbed the chart from the desk that she had been working on and went to check on a patient, leaving Sam standing there with hope that things would work out with Jason after all.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"I can't believe you have this much done already… and you worked today?"

Elizabeth looked around her completely decorated Livingroom, "Yea, that's a side effect of pregnancy with me, I hate disorganization. Normally I'm a complete mess."

Jason smiled, "Speaking of work… I heard from Milo that you had a rough afternoon."

Elizabeth looked at Jason out of the corner of her eyes, "So do your men report everything to you?"

"Only if they feel it is something important… if you think I'm keeping tabs on you, Elizabeth, I'm not. I would never invade your privacy like that."

She shrugged, "I'm pretty boring anyway. Although I did think it was funny when I was shopping with Emily last week and went to the lingerie store. He didn't know what to do, whether to come in or wait outside the store."

"Carly did that a few times in the beginning too." He explained, ignoring the pictures in his head of Elizabeth and the various types of lingerie she may have bought.

Elizabeth took a few steps toward him and punched him hard in the arm, "You just compared me to Carly, that's messed up."

He laughed but quickly turned serious, "But seriously… I'll talk to Edward and S…"

"Jason, don't make a big deal out of it. I can deal with them. Did you find out about the article?" she asked as she flopped herself onto the couch. Her back was resting in the corner and she was practically laying down. She lifted her feet onto the coffee table.

"You really shouldn't tire yourself out too much, you need rest." He said and sat at the other end of the couch while she rolled her eyes at him. "It was Maxi."

"Maxi!"

Jason nodded, "I didn't say anything to her yet. She was just being spiteful."

Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders, "From what I hear from Emily, Lucky is with her so I don't know why she would want to cause any more trouble. How did she know about it all?"

"It turns out that after the whole Lucky fiasco, she doesn't work at the hospital anymore so Mac got her a job… working as an assistant in the city clerks office."

"Wow, talk about luck… for her. She really hates me. I guess she is entertained by making other people miserable."

Jason hunched forward and rested his elbows on his knees. Clasping his hands together, he looked over his shoulders at her, "Are, are you miserable?"

"Oh, no… I didn't mean it like that. I'm actually happier then I've been in a long time and I owe a lot of that to you, probably all of it." She kicked her shoes off and lifted herself up to tuck them under her, but Jason stopped her. He reached for her ankle with his warm, strong hand, causing her to jump slightly from the touch. She let him grab her other ankle and guide them to rest across his lap.

Elizabeth felt his strong hands wrap around one of her feet, "Oh Jason, you don't hav… oh god that feels good." She almost moaned as his thumb firmly pressed a trail down the center of her arch.

He knew he shouldn't touch her but he couldn't help it. He pressed the pads of his thumbs into her heel and she sighed. "You are going to wear yourself out." He mumbled.

She had her eyes closed because she knew that her eyes would give away how she was feeling. His hands were on her feet but somehow her face even felt warm. Oh no, was she blushing, she wondered. She bent her knees to reluctantly pull her feet from his skilled hands but he held them in his lap.

"No, you need some time for yourself Elizabeth." He took a heavy breath, "Let me help you." He said in a raspy voice, instantly regretting how forward it sounded.

If she was not blushing before, she was now. She could feel the heat in her cheeks but still could not pry her eyes open. If she opened them, she'd find his eyes intently watching her. Did he mean what he had said the way it came out or was she just reading into it too much out of hope that perhaps he wanted her as much as she wanted him. "That feels so good." She mumbled out before she could stop the words from passing through her lips.

She squinted her eyes open and saw his eyes diligently focused on his task. Sensing her eyes on him, he looked over at her and met her gaze for a long moment. As if it wasn't already racing, her heart pounded out of her chest at his intense stare. His hands paused, one moving to rest on her ankle and the other sliding down her foot to rest on his own thigh. "I uh, I should get going. It's late."

Elizabeth nodded but didn't move her feet from his lap. She wanted nothing more then to have him bend down and take her right there on the couch. Eyes still locked, he inched forward to stand but she remained unmoving. His mouth opened slightly and his tongue darted out to wet his lips. The small movement sent a chill up her spine.

When he nudged closer to the edge of the couch, still with her feet over him, she finally spoke up. "Wait." She whispered in a throaty voice.

Her entire body felt tingly and she moved in almost slow motion. Her legs lifted slightly and she bent a knee. She slid down the couch and came to sit on his lap with one of her knees on either side of his thighs. Her breathing was heavy as was her heart rate. Jason brought each hand to rest on her thighs, leaving her in control of what happened next.

She could feel her body reacting to being so close to his as heat pooled in her center. Her hands moved to the side of his head and she felt his hands tighten their grip on her thighs, anticipating her next move. Elizabeth looked into his eyes and found desire that matched her own. His eyes left hers and moved to her lips. That was all the invitation she needed and she closed the distance between them. Her lips brushed against his and she felt a bolt of electricity run from her chest, all the way to her toes. He let her control the kiss, she pulled his bottom lip between her own and slid her hands past his face to thread her fingers through his short locks. Her nails gently brushed roughly along his scalp and he instantly responded with a groan from his chest.

All of a sudden, the control she had was lost. His lips parted and she took the invitation, their tongues mated. Her body pressed against his, her slightly round stomach pressing against his. The feeling caused him to moan into her mouth. His hand squeezed her thighs one last time then slid up, over her hips and under the back of her sweater. When his hands found the soft skin of her back, it was her turn to let out a moan.

He had been hard before she even slid onto his lap but when his hands moved around to her belly, the straining in his jeans became almost unbearable. There was something about her carrying his child, it was unexplainable. She was already sexy and beautiful before not now… now he'd get hard just thinking about her. He attempted to break the kiss so he could more thoroughly explore the changes to her body but she wouldn't have it. She firmly pressed her body against his and rolled her hips, satisfied when she felt that he was just as aroused as she was herself. She drank is moan and he quickly pulled his hands from her belly. He roughly grabbed the sides of her head and kissed her intensely until they were both gasping for breath. When she finally pulled away for a breath, he peppered kisses down her jaw to her ear. He pulled her earlobe between her teeth and she again ground her hips into him causing him to moan. His breath was hot in her ear and he whispered her name.

Jason could feel her heat through her jeans and wanted nothing more then to feel himself inside her. Ever since the night they created their child, he knew that she was all he wanted, he just couldn't admit to anyone… especially himself. He kissed and nipped at the sensitive flesh behind her ear while her hands slid up his biceps, pushing up the short sleeves of his t-shirt.

He reached down and pulled on the bottom seam of her sweater. Lifting her body from his, she leaned back so he could lift it off her. Her eyes met his. She was absolutely gorgeous, her face flush, her lips swollen from their kisses.

Suddenly, the look in her eyes changed. Noticing her reaction, he released her sweater before he could remove it. Then she was off his lap and he instantly missed her touch.

"Oh my god!" she said as she brought her hand to her face, cupping it over her mouth. "Shit, I'm so sorry."

He looked at her, aroused and completely confused.

"How could I do that?" she wondered out loud, her words muffled behind her hand.

"I wanted it too." He said huskily.

She closed her eyes, enjoying the sound of him admitting that he wanted her, but she quickly shrugged it off. Her eyes opened again and Jason could see the tears. She couldn't look at him, "I can't do that to Sam… no matter what, it is wrong. She doesn't deserve to have someone else doing… that with her boyfriend." She turned toward the stairs, "I'm sorry." She cried as she ran up the steps.

"Wait." He called but she either didn't hear him or just ignored him. "Shit!" he growled and quickly stood from the couch. He had to tell her that he wasn't with Sam anymore. "Fuck" he whispered out loud. He hadn't told her yet and now she is angry with herself. How could he put off telling her something so important? Walking over to the steps, he hesitated whether or not to go up after her. He made his decision and started up the steps but did not get far. He pulled his infuriating cell phone from his pocket and saw it was Sonny causing the frustrating ringing. Any other call would have been ignored.

"What is it Sonny?" Jason spat into the phone.

"Are you busy?"

Jason looked up the steps, "Very."

"Well get unbusy and get over Elizabeth's. Carly is back and is on her way over there now."

Jason's shoulders slumped, "I'm already here."

His night had just taken a very bad turn.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

She was hiding in her own house. Once she had gotten to her room, she closed the door but it didn't seem like enough. She crossed her bedroom and entered the master bathroom, closing that door behind her as well. Sitting on the side of the tub, she wondered if he was gone or if he was waiting for her to come back downstairs to talk out what had just happened. Neither possibility seemed to be the one that would make her happy. She didn't want him to leave but she also didn't want to hear that he was with Sam or that she shouldn't feel bad… because she did. She was guilty, she wanted to kiss him and if it weren't for the instant of awareness, she would not have stopped.

On the other hand, he, too, was sending her signals. Any man knows that one of the easiest ways into a woman's pants is through massage. He'd initiated the massage, his hands held her hips against him, not to mention he'd kissed her back, eagerly. So it was not her that seduced him, he actually had seduced her but made it seem otherwise. He was good, she thought as she finally stood up and left her bathroom. As she moved through her bedroom, she could heard voices that were muffled through the door.

She slowly opened the door and could hear Jason practically growl, "You don't know what you are talking about."

When he got a reply, the voice was unmistakable. "Jason, you really have a soft spot for her, she knows it and is taking advantage of it. She is using children to get her hooks into you!"

Elizabeth hurried down the hallway toward the voices. "Carly!" he growled again.

"Carly, I don't think this is any of your business." Elizabeth spat as she made her way down the steps. Her eyes were red from crying but she refused to appear weak in front of Carly.

Carly's eyes narrowed, obviously taking in Elizabeth's state of disarray. "What happened to you muffin?"

Jason looked over his shoulder at Elizabeth and his heart ached when he saw her puffy eyes. It was all his doing, he should have told her about Sam, it just hadn't come up. Perhaps he felt that the omission was a sign of how little the break-up really meant to him. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath before turning back to Carly. "Carly, I know that you care about me but you need to respect my decisions and choices."

"But she is manipulating you Jason!" Carly howled and pointed at Elizabeth who was standing at the bottom of the steps.

"Elizabeth is not the one doing the manipulating right now Carly… and keep your voice down, Cameron is sleeping upstairs."

Carly looked around Jason and spoke to Elizabeth, "This is what you wanted right, Jason to take care of you and your children. Sure that baby you are carrying is his but that little boy upstairs is not his… something you corrected quickly."

Elizabeth opened her mouth to speak but Jason cut in, narrowing his eyes, "Carly, do you think I am incapable of making a decision for myself, that I am so weak that Elizabeth can manipulate me?"

"Jason, it's ok… give me and Carly a minute to speak."

"No." he firmly replied, surprising her with his response. "This is about me… only me… and the dependency that Carly has on me. You see, Carly needs to top my priorities and with both Courtney and Sam, they both accepted that… but with children involved now…"

"That's not true." Carly interrupted.

Jason crossed his arms over his chest, "Then why do you care?"

"Cause you are my best friend Jason and I want you to be happy!"

"What makes you think that I'm not?"

"Because it is me having your child Jason, not her." Elizabeth answered for Carly.

"Oh, can it Lizzie, I could have him if I wanted him."

Jason's eyes widened, "What!"

"Oh come on, we have this bond… even Sam sees it."

He rolled his eyes and decided that now was the perfect time to set the record straight. He turned and looked at Elizabeth straight in the eyes when he spoke, "Well Sam moved out yesterday so she is out of the picture." He saw relief flash in her eyes and he turned back to Carly, "And yes, Carly, we do have a bond. We have been through a lot together and are friends, that is all we are… and all I EVER want." He firmly explained.

Carly quickly back-pedaled, "I'm not saying that I want a relationship with you Jason! I just married Jax for heaven's sake." She pointed at Elizabeth, "I'm saying that I know you and she is not what you want."

"How do you know what I want when you never listen to what I say… especially if it is not what you want to hear."

"Carly…" Elizabeth started but Carly quickly cut her off.

"This is between me and Jason, I'll get to you next!" Carly spat.

Elizabeth took a few steps closer to Carly, "That is bullshit Carly. You are in my damn house…"

"The house that Jason bought you!" Carly added smugly.

"Fuck you." Elizabeth growled. Jason looked at her shocked to hear those words from her mouth.

"Oh, it looks like I hit a nerve." Carly howled.

"Carly, you haven't worked an honest day in your life. What do you own that you truly worked for?"

"Mamaaaa" Cameron called from upstairs.

Elizabeth quickly moved back to the steps, "Carly, I think you should leave."

Jason met Elizabeth's eyes, "We'll go and I'll talk to you tomorrow."

She paused on the bottom step because she really wanted him to stay but if him staying meant Carly stayed, it was too much for her to deal with this late at night with her son trying to sleep upstairs. "Ok."

* * *

Jason roughly tossed his keys on the desk as Carly followed him into the Penthouse. "Don't ever show up at her house again unannounced!"

"It's your house Jason."

Jason shook his head, "It is not my house. It is her house!"

"Jason, she is manipulating you! If you ask me, she needs to pay for that."

"Carly don't do anything stupid."

She rolled her eyes, "I'll get this all worked out for you."

"Stay out of it!"

"Oh come on Jason, she is afraid of your life, always has been… now all of a sudden she is going to let you raise her children with her… don't you think that's a little convenient, Jason?" Carly waved around the room. "Think about it, her life was a mess, she was broke, her husband was cheating on her and where did she go? To her grandmothers? To her best friend, Emily? No Jason, she came to you… why do you think that she did that?"

"Because I was the only person that wasn't telling her to work things out with Lucky. I wasn't telling her to stick by him like Audrey and Emily… look where that got her!"

"No, you helped her in other ways." Carly hissed. "She is a slut and is going to pay for what she is doing to you."

Jason sighed and rubbed his fingertips on his eyelids, "Stop badmouthing her. She is the mother of my children."

Carly rolled her eyes when she heard Jason refer to himself having children with Elizabeth. "Everyone in this town thinks Elizabeth is this perfect angel… I'm going to make sure that everyone finds out what a devious bitch she is." Carly added with a smirk.

"Leave her alone, Carly! Don't you dare do anything… stay the hell away from her." Jason firmly ordered.

"Don't worry Jason, I'll take care of it, you'll see." She tossed her designer purse over her shoulder and opened the door.

"Carly!" Jason yelled but Carly ignored him and continued out the door.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Carly sat in the trendy yet uncomfortable chair, her legs crossed and her foot anxiously swaying back and forth in the air. "Sorry I'm late Carly." Diane said as she took off her designer coat. "I was surprised to see you on my calendar for today. I didn't know you and Mr. Jax returned."

"We got back yesterday."

Diane crossed the room and gracefully sat in the large chair behind her desk. "I trust you enjoyed your long honeymoon?"

"It was fantastic."

Diane clucked her tongue, "What can I help you with."

"Well I am here on behalf of Jason." Diane raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow and Carly continued. "He needs to receive custody of Cameron and once the baby is born, we need to sue for custody of the baby as well."

Diane's face showed complete confusion, "He wants custody?"

Carly nodded and leaned forward, "Full custody." She said with a smug smile and she pat her palm on the desk.

"Why are you here telling me this and not him?" Diane shook her head, still confused. "Custody on what grounds?"

"Elizabeth is an incompetent mother."

"Well I have not known Ms. Webber for long but she seems to be a very loving mother. If Jason wants to sue for custody then he can contact me, you cannot file or hire me on his behalf."

Carly quickly spoke, "Well, he wants this so can you get the paperwork started?"

"No Carly, I can't." Diane answered as she smoothed her perfectly manicured hand on the lapel of her Chanel blazer. "I suggest you speak to Jason and send him here to discuss this with me himself, although I have seen Jason with Elizabeth and I must say… I think they are going to make great parents, together."

Carly stood from the chair, "Well, I'll be back."

* * *

Jason sat with a stack of invoices in front of him but could not concentrate on them. Elizabeth was in his head, clouding his thoughts. She felt so good pressing against him, her mouth on his. He could still hear her softly say his name and he attempted to shake her from his mind.

"Jason?"

His head darted up. It hadn't been his imagination, she was there, in the office. "Oh, hey." He quickly stood from behind the desk.

"Do you have a few minutes?" She looked beautiful. Green was her color and she was wearing all green scrubs with her hair pulled back into a ponytail. Her small bump was slightly visible through the thin shirt.

He nodded and pushed the office door closed so the guard down the hall would not hear their conversation. He sucked in a deep breath, "I'm sorry about Carly last night."

Elizabeth offered him a shallow nod and sat in the chair across from the desk. Jason stood in front of her, leaning with his back side against the edge of the desk. "I know how Carly is, I sort of expected that reaction out of her."

"She shouldn't have said those things. I'll handle her though."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow and looked up at him, "Like you are handling Alcazar and Edward and Sam…" she trailed off and continued looking at him, slightly nervous.

"Yes, they are all bothering you because of your connection to me… so I will take care of them. I talked to Carly last night after we left but I didn't get through to her so keep your guard up, you know how she gets."

"I do."

"She will get over it, eventually."

Elizabeth chuckled, "Sure she will."

He shuffled his feet, "I sh-should have told you about me and Sam sooner. I'm sorry."

She nervously chewed on her bottom lip and looked down at her hands in her lap, "What happened?" she quickly followed up, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"It has been over for a while, it hadn't worked at all for me since we got back together. I just kept putting it off because I guess I didn't want to deal with her bull. I should have told you, especially before I, before we…"

Elizabeth nodded, "It's ok."

He cleared his throat that was suddenly feeling very dry, "The article was it though so in a way I am glad it was printed."

She stood from her seat and Jason grabbed her wrist, afraid she was going to leave. Elizabeth looked down at his hand wrapped around her list and a chill ran up her spine when her mind flashed to the night of the black out when she went to walk away from him and he pulled her back to him. "I should go."

He licked his lips, "I'm sorry you got upset last night." he whispered huskily.

Her face flushed, "If I had known…" she started to say but nervously stopped talking and looked away from him.

He took a deep breath and reached for her other wrist then slid both hands down her wrists to her hands. His fingers threaded through hers, "If you had known what? Would you have stopped?" She blushed a brighter shade of red and her pulse increased. She was sure he could feel it pulsing through her hands at a rapid rate. He patiently waited until her eyes again found his. "I wo… I wouldn't have." He admitted and started to close the distance between them, giving her plenty of time to pull away but she didn't.

By the time his lips found hers, she was on fire. Her legs were shaking as they struggled to keep her standing. He released her hands, wrapped one arm around her waist and trailed the other slowly up her arm to her shoulder and came to rest on the side of her neck. She felt like she was going to explode, her arm burned from the gentle touch of his fingers, her lips tingled from his soft kisses. Heat pooled between her legs and she broke the kiss, turning her neck up to offer it to him, which he hungrily kissed and nipped like a man starved.

Her arms reached for the bottom hem of his t-shirt and she let out a satisfied sigh when she was able to push her hands under it and found his rock hard abs beneath it. "Elizabeth." He hissed when she brushed her fingernails down his side. "We need to… stop… before I can't." he said in a breathy voice as his own hands molded themselves on her stomach beneath her scrub top. Elizabeth was already at the point of no return. She bucked her hips forward and he groaned.

His mouth was on hers again and he flipped them around so she was now with her back against the desk. He pulled back and look her in the eyes, hoping she had enough strength to stop because he was sure that he didn't. Instead of pulling away, her hand reached for his belt. This was going to happen and neither of them were going to stop it. There was nothing but the need to feel each other, to feel a connection. She managed to unhook his belt, unbutton his jeans and lower the zipper while he fiercely kissed her mouth. His jeans slipped over his hips and pooled around his ankles on the floor. Her hand slipped under the waistband of his boxer briefs. When her fingertips brushed against his erection, his hips bucked forward and he cursed, breaking the kiss.

He quickly tugged on the bow that was perfectly tied on the waistband of her scrub pants. In one swift movement, his hands slipped beneath the back of her the pants and under her panties. He lifted her onto the desk and slid the scrub pants and panties over her back side, roughly pulling them down her legs and over her shoes. She hooked her legs around him and pressed her heels into the back of his thighs, causing his erection to push at her center through his thin briefs. Leaning forward, she sucked on his neck and struggled to push his briefs to his thighs.

He brought a hand down to help her slide his briefs low enough to free him from the thin yet constricting material. Her legs tightened around him and her hands wrapped around his head, pulling his lips back over hers. He drove into her roughly and they swallowed each others moans. There was no slow exploration, just need as he quickly found a rhythm. She was so tight and was quickly sending him over the edge. He did not want to hurt her but her hands were fisting in his short hair and roughly tugging, making it hard for him to maintain control. His hands firmly held her hips and her moans grew louder, making it difficult for him to muffle them with his own mouth. Breaking the kiss, he looked into her eyes, "Shh" he whispered and she pulled her swollen bottom lip between her teeth to keep herself from screaming his name.

Her legs tightened around him, pulling him tighter to her and she threw her head back as the waves began flowing through her. Her walls clamped down on him, causing him to lose the last bit of control and he thrust into her one more time before they both fell over the edge.

Jason fell forward and buried his face in her neck, softly kissing as his breathing slowly returned to normal. The longer they stood there while he came down, he began to feel guilty. She deserved better then Sonny's desk, he felt like he'd cheapened it. Lifting his head, he looked at her, apologetically.

Her arms were wrapped around his chest but they released him when she noticed his expression. His hand brushed a hair from her face that had come loose and stopped to cup her cheek. She leaned into his hand and closed her eyes. After a long minute, her eyes darted open and looked past Jason to the door… that was unlocked. "We should get dressed." She whispered.

The instant he stepped away from her, she missed him. She sighed and bent over to retrieve her pants. They dressed in silence but were quickly pulled back to reality when they her a laugh just outside the door. They quickly moved to adjust themselves and as Jason ran around the desk to the chair, the door opened.

Sonny and Diane stepped in the office but stopped short at the scene in front of them. Elizabeth was sitting in the chair in front of the desk, her face flushed and Jason had his hands on his belt that was not fully buckled but rather shoved roughly through the belt loops.

Unable to control his smile, Sonny flashed his dimples. "Are we interrupting."

Elizabeth jumped up from the chair, "Uh, no… we're um done. I have to get to work." She mumbled. "Jason, I'll talk to you later." Then in an instant she darted through the door and was gone.

Diane had her hands on her hips and an amused smirk on her face.

"Diane, can you give me and Jason a minute."

Diane clucked her tongue and smiled at the fact that Jason was unable to look at her. He looked like a teenager that just had been caught with a girl in his bedroom. "I'll just step out and get an espresso."

Sonny watched until Diane was gone and closed the door behind her. "Uh, can you not have sex in my office." Sonny said in a teasing voice as he turned back to Jason.

Jason looked up at him, "We didn't."

"Then why do you look like you just got caught, you can't lie to me Jase, I can see it in your eyes… hell, Elizabeth looked mortified."

Jason rolled his eyes.

"I guess things are good between you two?" Sonny asked but Jason just shrugged. Sonny chuckled, "Well I guess I'm not getting anywhere with this conversation, I just thought you'd need a minute to gather yourself before we have our meeting with Diane… that you apparently forgot about." Sonny reached for the door to re-open it but stopped and turned back to Jason, his dimples returning as he spoke. "You may want to put your jacket on so the collar will cover up that hickey on your neck." He couldn't hide the chuckle that escaped when Jason immediately lifted his hand to the exact spot of the red mark. "Nothing happened huh?"

Jason just shook his head as he thought that this day could not go quick enough. He needed to see Elizabeth again, they had a lot to talk about.


	17. Chapter 17

Ugh, so this chapter did not come together like I hoped it would, its one of my least favorite. How do I follow up a chapter with a hickey on Jason's neck, I mean seariously! Sorry for the short length, I will try to make up for it in the next chap:)

Chapter 17

"I have reviewed the contracts for the property, the survey has not been delivered yet so as soon as I receive that we can move forward with the purchase."

Sonny nodded and scribbled some words on the paper in front of him. "Jason, you are meeting with Bernie later?" Jason answered him with a nod. "Good, let him know that we will need funding."

Diane closed the folder and placed it in her briefcase. "If we are finished with business, there is one more thing I would like to discuss."

Jason and Sonny nodded. Jason's hand adjusted his jacket, positioning the collar to cover the red mark on his neck. His move caused Sonny to let out a light chuckle.

"Actually it has to do with you Jason." She looked at Sonny, "You don't have to stay for this although you may want to."

Sonny smirked, "Well Jason seems to have a lot on his plate right now so I'll stay and if I can assist, I will."

"Well…" Diane cocked her head. "Carly paid me a visit this morning." She was satisfied when Jason looked up and gave her his full attention with her words. "It seems that she wishes for you to sue Elizabeth for custody of young Cameron and your unborn child… and she wanted me to file the paperwork."

"What!" Jason shrieked.

Diane rolled her eyes, "That's what I thought… but unfortunately she was serious. Due to the excessive nature, I am not bound by attorney/client privileges, since she spoke on your behalf and not her own."

"Gotta hand it to Carly, when she meddles…" Sonny started to say but Jason cast him an annoyed look. Sonny raised his hands in defeat, "Sorry… want me to talk to her?"

Jason stood, "I will." He growled and rushed out of the office without even asking anything further.

"Well I guess I ruined his good mood." Diane joked.

Sonny laughed, "It's a good thing we were a few minutes late."

* * *

On the ride over to Carly's, Jason was so angry that his hands were shaking on the wheel. It seemed that as each minute ticked by, he grew more and more angry. By the time he arrived at her house, he needed to take a few minutes to cool down, pacing behind his car. It was one thing to push away his girlfriend or even barge in at midnight to give her input on his personal life, but this crossed the line. Things had to change and this time he would not look the other way when she did something intrusive.

When all was said and done, it was Carly that influenced the whole situation when the paternity results came out. If Carly… and Sonny for that matter, if they had both stayed out of his personal affairs he probably would have known the true paternity results from the beginning. It was their influence on both him and Elizabeth that set off the chain of events for her omission of the truth.

Jason gently tapped on the door, mainly because he was afraid that if he did not keep it at a tap, he would punch a hole through it. Carly opened the door with a big smile, "Jason!" she cheerfully greeted him.

Jason rushed past her into the house. "Where are the boys?" he growled.

"Oh, my mom is spending the day with them, she missed them when we were gone." Carly closed the door and turned back to Jason. "I can have her bring them back if you want to see them."

Jason shook his head, "No, I didn't want them to hear what I have to say to you."

Carly's smile disappeared from her face and he pointed to the couch. "Sit down." He ordered. When she didn't move he repeated himself, "CARLY, SIT DOWN!" he yelled.

She jumped and still did not move until she looked into his eyes and say extreme anger. She slowly lowered herself onto the edge of the cushion and looked back up at him.

"Jason…"

"Shut up!" he spat and walked behind the armchair, resting his hands on the back to keep his distance from her. His eyes narrowed, "This is it Carly, there will be no more chances. If you EVER pull a stunt like this again…"

"What stunt?" she asked in an innocent tone.

"Are you going to deny that you went to Diane this morning?"

"Well I…"

Jason shook his head, "I don't want to hear your excuses Carly! I want you to butt out of my life."

"I just want…"

He cut her off again, "This isn't about what you want Carly! This is about what I want! You are not to go near Elizabeth or Cam… or the baby when he or she is born! In fact don't even talk about her to anyone… I don't even want you to mention her name in front of me because you are only looking out for your own selfish reasons. If I have a family, yours wont be my first priority."

Her eyes filled with tears, "I didn't mean to…"

Again, he would not let her get her thoughts out, "You didn't mean to… but you did. You never mean to piss me off but you do! This is different this time Carly, I will not stand for your fucking games. I'm only going to say this once, don't make me pick between you and Elizabeth, you won't like the outcome."

She blinked and saw Jason looking behind her. "Carly?" Jax said in his thick Aussie accent. He shot Jason an accusatory look. "Carly, what's wrong?"

"Jax, you need to keep your wife in check…" Jason paused. "Because I can't do it anymore."

"Excuse me?" Jax scowled.

Carly waved a hand at Jax and wiped her cheeks dry, "It's nothing, Jason is just overreacting to something I…"

"Over-Overreacting Carly? You tried to file for custody of Elizabeth's son for me… you tried to take Cameron from her, and the baby she is carrying." Jason wiped his hand across his forehead. "You don't think Carly." He looked at Jax and shook his head, "She would ruin Elizabeth's life if she had that chance and I am not going to put up with the childish interference anymore." Jason looked back at Carly, "I'm done, stay out of my personal life." He said in a stern voice.

Jax turned to face Carly, "You want to take Elizabeth's son from her?"

"He is Jason's now too." Carly flatly added.

"And that means what? So you are saying that it is fine for Sonny to take your boys from you?"

Carly rolled her eyes, "It's different."

"How so?"

Carly sighed, "Because Jason would be a better father than she is a mother."

Jax looked at Jason, "No offense Jason but I don't know of many parents that are more caring then Elizabeth for her little boy. I have no doubt that her children are better off with her then away from her."

Jason nodded in agreement.

"Oh puh-leez."

Jax shook his head, "You know Carly, if you put in half the effort to our relationship that you put into Sonny and Jason's lives, we are sure to last… but it seems that you don't."

"Oh come on, don't turn this into a problem with our relationship." She whined.

"But it is about us Carly because with the exception of when we were away, you are fixated on Jason and Sonny."

Slightly satisfied with his conversation, he turned to the door but stopped, "Carly, you need to think about what you want more… to make Elizabeth's life miserable, or to be my friend because you can't have both." Jason left and roughly closed the door behind him, leaving behind an upset Carly with an even more upset husband.


	18. Chapter 18

So I am going to post this chapter and go hide! I'm sorry but they have always been about angst and push/pull... I have to have a little in here. I promise it will all pay off in the end:)

Chapter 18

Elizabeth picked at her french fries. Normally if she had to buy lunch (or dinner in this case) in the cafeteria, she would stick to salad and sandwiches. Cafeteria food is usually either bland, greasy or fattening… but mainly just scary. Since she had gotten pregnant, if she was craving something she was just giving in and today she was definitely having a craving for greasy food. In the end she chose Cameron's favorite, chicken fingers and french fries. Ironically once she sat down to eat the food she'd just purchased, she didn't have much of an appetite left. In fact she felt slightly ill, mainly from her nerves.

She had literally run out of the coffeehouse after Sonny and Diane practically walked in on them. She felt like she was caught with her hand in the cookie jar… a six foot three jar with killer abs. The embarrassment of pretty much being caught having sex on Sonny's desk was not what was bothering her now though. Sure she would be mortified for months to come whenever she saw them, but that seemed like nothing compared to the moments before. They had sex in Sonny's office, what did it mean?

It wasn't that she didn't want it or thought about it, a lot. There was definitely the desire on her end and it seemed like it was there on his. He just broke up with Sam, Elizabeth was carrying his child and so much was changing in both of their lives. Letting out a sigh, she shoved a piece of chicken in her mouth and looked around the large cafeteria just in time to see Alan and Monica Quartermaine approaching her.

Elizabeth quickly swallowed the food in her mouth as they came to stop at her table, "Monica… Alan, how are you both?"

"Good, just having a rare dinner together. We have to take 'em when we can with our crazy schedules." Alan said with a genuine smile.

"Well if you ask me it is nice to see a couple that has been together as long as you two still enjoy spending time together."

Monica chuckled and looked over at Alan, "Well it's not without a few bumps."

"Nothing's easy." Elizabeth shrugged.

Alan raised an eyebrow, "Nothing worthwhile is… some things or people are worth the work." He looked around the crowded cafeteria, "Mind if we join you?"

"Oh, you don't want to be alone?" Elizabeth asked.

"There is no privacy in this hospital unless you are a patient." Alan replied.

Elizabeth nodded, "I'd love some company."

Alan placed their tray of food on the table and pulled out Monica's chair before seating himself beside her. "So Emily tells me that you've gotten settled into your house."

"Yea, it's been crazy. Cam loves his room and can't wait till it's warm enough to play in the yard."

"And how is the pregnancy coming?" Alan quickly asked. Elizabeth smirked when she saw Alan's body jerk from a kick that Monica made under the table.

"It's ok, you can ask." She assured them. "It's good, no more morning sickness. I'm starting to get a little tired out easier but its all part of the experience."

"We don't mean to pry, I know it is a strange situation with our family, especially Edward… but mainly we are just happy for you, and for Jason even though he wouldn't want to hear that from us." Monica said.

Elizabeth nodded, "I know but at the end of the day you are my baby's grandparents." Elizabeth saw a flash of happiness in Monica's eyes with the mention of her being the baby's grandmother. She picked up a small piece of chicken and put it in her mouth.

"But there is history and we don't want to push." Alan added.

She quickly swallowed the chicken, "I'm aware of it all, I've been friends with Emily for a long time. Jason and I haven't really discussed it but I will talk to him because I would like him or her to have a relationship with their grandparents… especially since I'm not quite sure my Grams is ever going to come around."

Monica smiled, "I'd love… we'd love to spend time with Cameron as well since he also is now technically our grandson… again I don't want to push."

"You know, regardless of everything we still love our son and we hope that somewhere deep down, he still cares for us. What I'm trying to say, not so well, is that Audrey will come around." Alan said reassuringly.

Elizabeth sighed, hoping he was right.

* * *

Elizabeth stood in the doorway to Cameron's room and hugged her belly. He was sleeping peacefully in his bed that was outfitted with linens covered in different trains from Chuggin' Charlie. They had been a gift from his Aunt Emily and he had gone to sleep without a fight ever since. She slowly drifted from room to room, wondering if there was anything she needed to get done tonight. Mainly she was just trying to keep her mind off Jason and what had happened.

Giving up, she sat on the couch and pulled the soft afghan over her legs. She was tired after her shift at work and the only things that needed to be done took too much energy, energy she did not have left.

It was him that initiated the event in the office… although she knew that he never intended for things to go so far. But neither of them stopped it, neither of them even stopped long enough to consider the unlocked door or the possibility of someone walking in at any second. Elizabeth cringed at the thought of Carly barging in on them and getting a full view of Jason's bare ass with her equally bare legs tightly wrapped around him. Elizabeth could feel the heat in her face at the thought.

A light tapping on the door shook her from her thoughts. Knowing exactly who it would be so late, she quickly rose and opened the door without checking through the window first. Besides, there wasn't anyone else that could make it past the guard this late.

"Hey." Jason softly murmured. "I know it's late but…" he trailed off.

She quickly shook her head and stepped aside for him to walk in. "I was hoping you'd stop by. I just got Cameron to bed so I was just sitting down to relax for a bit." She closed the door and walked past him, "Can I get you anything to drink or eat or anything?" she nervously asked.

"I'm fine."

Elizabeth picked up the afghan, tossed it over the back of the couch and sat down. Things were so awkward and she hated that. They were both silent for a couple minutes and he sat on the couch beside her. Deciding to finally break the ice, she made conversation, "I uh, I was on break today in the cafeteria and ended up eating with Monica and Alan."

At the same time, Jason spoke as well, "I talked to Carly today." He ignored the words he had just said and focused on hers. "What did they want?"

Elizabeth furrowed her brows, "Why do you think that they want something? I thought you got along with them in an odd sort of way. I mean I know it isn't a mother-father-son relationship but…"

"I know what you are getting at and I don't want my child… children mixed up with that family."

She closed her eyes and shook her head, "Jason, I'm not saying I want my kids to be Quartermaine's… even though in a genetic test, they are or one is. I'm saying that it would be nice if they could get to know Monica and Alan along with Emily as well."

Jason shook his head, "No."

"Why not?"

"You know why not… there is no half way with them. If Alan and Monica get involved then Edward will and then Tracey… I just don't want them to be an influence in their lives."

"I understand your worry but I don't think that Monica and Alan have any bad intentions."

"Elizabeth, I don't want any of them around… at all!" he firmly stated, practically raising his voice at her. He was firm and spoke as though that was the end of the subject for him.

"Jason, don't yell at me."

He looked at her, "I don't appreciate you talking to Monica and Alan about this." He explained through gritted teeth.

She wasn't sure why, maybe the hormones again, but that was it… she was pissed. "Jason, contrary to what you think, they are nice people and generally care for the welfare of my children and yours as well. I think it would be nice to have them in the baby's life because at this point I cannot count on my Grams to be a grandparent or MY parents for that case." Her eyes narrowed, "I know that WE have a unique situation but I don't need you patronizing me and treating me like a child."

He looked at her slightly frustrated and slightly confused at why she was making such a big deal out of it.

She stood from the couch, "I'm tired, it's been a long day and I think you should go."

Confused was an understatement, now she was kicking him out. This was not how he imagined the night was going to go, not that he came over with any expectations… just hope. He leaned forward and wiped his hand down his face then stood and slowly went to the door.

"I'll call you tomorrow." He mumbled then he left.

She found herself crying as she slowly walked back to the couch. She had definitely overreacted but so had he. There was no discussion and that was what pissed her off because it seemed like he didn't want to hear what she had to say. Sure she had asked him to leave, or told him to but that's what upset her the most… he did leave, didn't try to make things right first. Once again, their situation grew even more complicated and confusing.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Jason, I was hoping you'd answer but maybe you just don't want to talk to me. I understand if you don't. I'm sorry for overreacting last night. You had every right to feel how you did. Um, so I am sorry for freaking out and getting all emotional, I guess I tend to get like that a lot lately. Anyway, I didn't get the chance to tell you last night but I have an ultrasound this afternoon if you'd like to go to it. Don't feel obligated or anything but if you want to come to it, I'd like it if you did. They should be able to tell the sex of the baby and … I'm probably running out of time… it's at four o'clock on the 5th floor. I'm just getting to work now so you can just meet me there… if you want… ok… uh, bye." She sighed as she flipped her phone closed.

She did overreact, it is his family and in the end it is his decision as to how much, if any, contact the kids have with them. She'd voiced her opinion and he knew that she wanted Monica and Alan to be a part of their lives but the final decision was his and she would not push the subject further. It was completely her fault. She asked him to leave and of course, he complied. It seemed like he did pretty much whatever she wanted and that was what she said she had wanted at the moment… even though it wasn't. She wanted him to stay. She didn't want to talk about Alan or Monica… or even Carly which she remember him mentioning but did not get to tell his story. She wanted to talk about them and what had happened in Sonny's office yesterday morning, something she kept thinking about all day yesterday and hoped that someday could possibly happen again and turn into something more. That is what she wanted… something more… with him.

All she could do was hope that he'd show up and that he wanted to be there to see his first pictures of his child she was carrying.

"Nurse Webber, late again. You know I have been lenient through your pregnancy and with everything going on in your personal life but the staff is noticing and what I do for you, they expect the same."

Elizabeth stowed her purse under the desk, "I'm sorry, it will not happen again. I really appreciate the help."

Epiphany shook her head, "I'm not helping… just turning my head when it comes to some things but I can't keep doing it."

"I know." Elizabeth sighed. Epiphany had been great, letting her take longer breaks, letting her leave early some days and even getting her shift covered a few times back when the morning sickness was unbearable. She would never admit to helping but she truly had early on in the pregnancy and Elizabeth appreciated it immensely.

"Well hey there, how are things coming at the house… I haven't been over in a few days."

"Hey Em, it's good. I pretty much have everything done." Elizabeth answered as she grabbed the pile of charts and began reviewing her patient load for the day.

"Can I have 612's chart?" Emily asked and was quickly handed the chart by Elizabeth. "You have your ultrasound this afternoon right?"

Elizabeth nodded.

"Did you ask Jason to come to it like you said you were gonna do?"

Elizabeth nodded again.

Emily cocked her head, "Well is he going to it?"

Elizabeth shrugged, "I don't know. I didn't get the chance to ask him last night because we got into a bit of a fight… but I left him a message this morning."

"Wait a minute, you got in a fight?"

She looked up from her chart, "Well it was more me getting all hormonal and kicking him out. But… I called him on my way in, apologized for freaking out and told him about it."

"What was it about?"

Elizabeth closed her eyes, "Your parents."

"What?"

"I brought up the possibility of them being involved or not even involved, I don't know… but you can guess his reaction and I wouldn't hear it so I kicked him out."

Emily smiled, "I'm sure he isn't angry. You know the history but he would never be angry with you. I'm sure he will be here."

"Nurse Webber, don't you have patients to check on?" Epiphany said over her shoulder as she cast the women a disapproving glance.

Elizabeth picked up a few charts to start with, "I hope you are right." She mumbled to Emily before walking away. Emily just smiled and watched Elizabeth go check on her patients, she couldn't help but hope that someday Elizabeth and Jason would get their crap straight and end up together.

* * *

Three fifty-five, he wasn't there yet. Jason was always prompt so she concluded that he wasn't coming. Elizabeth reached under the desk and retrieved her purse. Kelly was a stickler for promptness and she did not want to be late.

Elizabeth went over to the elevator and hit the up button, she didn't want to take the stairs even thought it was only one floor up, she was too tired. When the doors opened, a smile formed because Jason appeared on the other side.

"You came." She said, relief in her voice.

Jason nodded.

"I was afraid you wouldn't come because I…"

He shook his head and put his hand up to halt her words, "Forget about it."

Elizabeth turned to look at him, "Whatever you decide when it comes to them, I am completely ok with it."

The doors opened after a short trip to the fifth floor. Jason's hand covered the opening where the doors slide into the wall and held his hand out for Elizabeth to exit the elevator. She offered him a thankful smile and stepped past him.

"Oh, hey," Kelly said then nibbled on her bottom lip when she saw Jason following Elizabeth. Elizabeth saw Kelly's eyes move up and down his body. After a few seconds of gawking Kelly finally spoke again, "Uh, you just had an exam last week so you don't need to put a gown on. Go ahead into exam room two, I'll be there in a minute."

Elizabeth nodded and took off down the hall. She saw Jason hesitate but she nodded her head for him to follow her.

Once in the room she saw his eyes move quickly to the exam table with a pair of stir-ups branching out of the end. "Don't worry, this will be easy. Um, before Kelly gets back in here we should probably discuss… do you want to know what the sex is or be surprised?"

Jason stood awkwardly just inside the door and shrugged his shoulders, "Whatever you want."

Elizabeth laughed, "Jason, you have a say too… everything doesn't have to be up to me."

Jason rolled his eyes, "Fine, I don't like surprises."

"Good because neither do I." She said smiling and lifting herself onto the table. She was sitting sideways when Kelly came in.

"I'm not interrupting am I?" Kelly teased. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and Kelly moved to the side of the room to retrieve the rolling car with the machine. Already knowing the drill, Elizabeth swung her leg over the table and laid back. "So do we want to know the sex of the baby or do I need to only show a few angles?"

"We want to know."

Kelly looked over her shoulders at Jason, "You may want to come over and stand next to Liz so you can see the screen." Jason slowly shuffled over and stopped by her head on the opposite side of the table from Kelly. "So how his everything coming? Any questions?" Kelly asked as she powered up the machine and began configuring it.

Elizabeth shook her head, "No, everything is coming along well."

"How about you big daddy, any questions?" Kelly said looking over at Jason, batting her eyelashes.

Elizabeth let out a little chuckle. Kelly was blatantly flirting with Jason and he had no idea. He was completely uncomfortable and kept looking at the stir-ups like they were about to attack him.

"There is something about a guy that doesn't know how hot he is…" Kelly mumbled just loud enough for only Elizabeth to hear. She grunted a few times to drive home her point then nudged up Elizabeth's scrub top, "Hold that there."

Elizabeth's hand held her shirt above her belly while Jason's eyes were focused on her now exposed skin, something that didn't go unnoticed by Kelly as she squirted the cold gel on her skin.

Elizabeth flinched and Jason tensed, quickly looked down at her, "Are you ok?"

"It's cold." She assured him and reached her free hand for his, locking their fingers together at the same time as their eyes. They got lost in their stolen glance and did not hear Kelly talking to them.

"Elizabeth?" Kelly repeated.

They both turned to look at Dr. Lee but their attention was drawn to the monitor beside her. Kelly pointed out the heartbeat along with the different body parts. "And there is or isn't the… oh, it's a girl."

Jason felt her hand tighten exponentially in his and he knew that she was happy. A little girl with her eyes and lips and smile… and he would definitely have to kill all of her boyfriends when she is older. His lips turned up in a smile at the thought.

_Ten minutes later_

Jason and Elizabeth quietly walked to the elevator. They were both still shocked from the conversation with Kelly. It wasn't that they were never going to discuss the subject but it was not something that they wanted to discuss in front of Kelly, which was the exact reason she brought it up.

Once Kelly was done the ultrasound, she decided to be her typical self. "Since you are here together, now is the best time to talk about sex."

Jason's head darted up like she had just told him he was under arrest. At the same time Elizabeth's eyes narrowed, knowing immediately what Kelly was doing.

"W-what?" Jason whispered.

"Well it's just a standard discussion I have when both parents come in for an appointment. Basically I like to stress that sex is good throughout the pregnancy, in fact it is encouraged." She saw Jason tense and Elizabeth turned a bright shade of red. "I'm sorry, many people have trouble discussing it but I like to just get it all out… Uh, where was I… oh, obviously later in the pregnancy the logistics get difficult and rules out the missionary position but there are many other pleasurable positions that…"

"Kelly!" Elizabeth screeched. She was sweating and Kelly knew it. Kelly did not continue and Elizabeth saw the devious smile on her face as she turned away from them, but Jason did not release her hand so at least she didn't completely scare him away.

Now they were standing, waiting for the elevator that was taking forever and there was an awkward sense between them. "I, uh, I have to pick Cam up from daycare and run some errands but if you aren't doing anything later…" she trailed off when the doors opened to the elevator.

"I can help if you want." He said looking at her then looking away, trying to keep things light for the time being. "If they will let me, I'll pick Cam up and meet you back at your house after you are done running around."

"Really?"

Jason nodded, "Yea, I'd like to spend time with him."

She smiled and looked up at him, "He'd like that too."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"So, did you have a good day?" Jason asked as he buckled Cameron into his booster seat. Since Elizabeth took him up on his offer, it was easier for him to drive her car and she took his. It was, after all, his car before it was hers so he felt comfortable driving it. Elizabeth felt strange driving is large SUV but he assured her that she'd be fine and if there was a problem, her guard would be close behind her.

He climbed in the driver side and adjusted the seat.

"Yea, Colin was there today so I played with him."

Jason looked in the rear-view mirror at Cameron, "Is Colin one of your friends?"

Cameron nodded, "He my best friend."

Jason smiled, glad he is getting to know the seemingly happy young boy. His cell phone rang and Jason dug through his pocket as he steadied the wheel with his knee. He looked at the caller ID when Cameron spoke again.

"Mama said that its dangerous to talk on the phone when you drive."

Jason smirked and tossed his phone on the passenger seat, he'd call Sonny back when he got to Elizabeth's house. "Your mommy is a smart woman."

"I know." Cameron said matter-of-factly.

* * *

Elizabeth walked into the house and there was complete silence. There was no television blasting from the den and no outrageous toys blaring a god-awful tune either. She moved from room to room and finally located Jason and Cameron upstairs in his room, a wooden train track weaving around the floor of his bedroom. They were carefully planning where to lay the next piece of track when she appeared in the doorway.

Jason looked up at her and offered her a smile. Cameron followed Jason's eyes and jumped up at the sight of Elizabeth. "Mama!" he squealed.

Elizabeth kneeled down and hugged her son. "Hey, did you have fun with Jason?" she asked in her mommy voice.

"We're playing trains."

Elizabeth looked over at Jason, "Uh huh, I can see that." She released him and stood back up, letting out a tired grunt in the process. "Are you both hungry? How about I go make some dinner?"

Cameron nodded and dropped back onto the ground beside Jason.

Elizabeth walked away, trying not to get to emotional over what she had just witnessed. They seemed so natural together and Cameron seemed to truly be enjoying his time with Jason. Her little boy had been through so many changes, especially Lucky not being around anymore. Sure, he had never adopted Cameron but he was still his father in every other way. She wasn't trying to push Jason into that role, he was taking it willingly and for that she was grateful.

She had just made it to the kitchen when there was a knock at the door. When she saw who it was she flushed slightly but opened the door. "Hey Sonny."

He flashed her a dimply smile, "I'm sorry to bother you but I was wondering if you'd seen Jason. I don't want to worry you, he is just not answering his phone and his car is…"

She interrupted him, "He is here, he's upstairs." Her face darkened to a shade of crimson when she realized how that sounded, "With Cameron." She added and looked away from him. "Come in, I'll go get him."

When Jason finally made it down the stairs, Elizabeth could see Sonny's smile fade. He was obviously angry that Jason had not answered his phone calls. She quickly retreated into the kitchen to give them privacy but mostly to hide herself from Sonny because the last time she'd seen him she was running out of his office after practically being caught with her pants down.

After digging through the cabinets for something to make, she finally decided on heating up a jar of store bought spaghetti sauce and some frozen ravioli. She was one of the first people to admit that she was not much of a cook. Her son would never go hungry but she was not a mom that would slave in the kitchen all night making some fancy dinner like chicken kiev or homemade lasagna. Everything she made was usually home cooked, just not homemade. Her cabinets consisted of jarred spaghetti sauce, cans of soup, packages of various flavored noodles and rice… and Cameron's favorite, boxed macaroni and cheese. Her freezer had precooked chicken in various flavors, frozen ravioli, frozen pizza and a roast that she hoped to tackle some day.

Placing the jar of sauce on the counter, she was pulled from her thoughts by a voice behind her, "You aren't going to make that are you?"

Elizabeth turned around and saw Sonny standing in the doorway. She nodded her head, "I'm not much of a chef."

"Lucky for you…" he said stepping into the kitchen and shrugging off his wool trench coat. "I was about to leave and find myself some dinner. I don't have the boys tonight and those are the nights that I usually cook. With them being away for close to a month, I haven't cooked much lately. I would love to show you a few things, if you'd allow me."

Elizabeth looked at him confused. "You want to show me how to cook?"

He walked over and stood beside her, "You certainly can't serve that stuff to Jason for the rest of your lives." He said pointing at the jar of sauce.

"Oh Jason and I… we aren't… there isn't…"

Sonny's dimples returned, "It's ok, you don't have to cover up for me. After yesterday morning I thought…" He was interrupted when Jason entered the kitchen. "Jason, I was just telling Elizabeth that I'd like to give her a few cooking pointers."

Jason shrugged and looked at Elizabeth, "He is a good cook."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "Why do I feel like I'm being ganged up on. Is my food that bad?"

"Well I for one have never tasted your cooking but I have never gotten a complaint so I thought I'd spread the knowledge." Sonny replied then took it upon himself to start looking through her cabinets.

Elizabeth stepped away from the counter to make room for Sonny to move in. She looked at Jason and whispered, "Is he always like this?"

Jason rolled his eyes, "He has a thing with spaghetti sauce from a jar, it's a pet peeve of his. I'd say just let him go."

Within minutes, Sonny had his suit jacket off and thrown over the chair and the sleeves of his shirt were rolled up to his elbows. He'd sent the guard to the store to buy fresh ingredients for the 'gravy' (as he called it) and Elizabeth could only sit back and watch him move around her kitchen more comfortably then she had in her short time in the house.

"Look at it as a break from cooking for the night." Jason whispered across the table. She had pretty much just let Sonny take over everything.

"Is it really that bad to buy sauce in a jar?"

Jason smiled, "I like jar sauce but don't tell Sonny." He whispered and the side of his mouth curved up in a smile. "And your cooking is good."

She smiled and wondered if he was flirting with her or if she was just imagining it. His eyes had a sparkle to them the way he was looking at her, "Liar." She challenged but he didn't respond, instead he just stared at her, his sapphire eyes burning through hers.

As Sonny cooked in her kitchen he would periodically give her tips. It was entirely too much to remember and definitely not a meal that she would recreate. His sauce smelled delicious, however, she just needed simple and sauce from a jar and chicken from a package were simple.

Sonny stayed and ate with them. Both Sonny and Jason talked to Cameron throughout dinner and Sonny loved it when Cameron devoured his plate of pasta. Once dinner was over, Elizabeth took Cameron to the bathroom to clean him up. He had gotten sauce all over his face and even some in his hair.

"That pasgetti was good."

"I know. Maybe Sonny will cook for you again sometime." She said as she wiped at his hands with a washcloth. "Did you have fun with Jason today?"

Cameron grinned, "Yep."

"Make sure you tell him that before he leaves, ok?"

He agreed with a big nod and ran out of the bathroom. She stopped and looked in the mirror before leaving the kitchen and grunted. Her hair was a mess so she took a few seconds to adjust her ponytail Stepping out of the bathroom, she walked right into Jason, bumping into his chest. "Ohhhh… sorry" she groaned.

Jason smiled, "You ok?" She answered him with a nod but did not step away from him. "I'm going to go outside with Sonny to talk about a few things but I'm not leaving yet." He said as her eyes gazed into his. Without thinking, he dipped his head down and placed a feather-light kiss on her lips. It was a kiss that made her want more and if Sonny wasn't waiting right around the corner, it probably would have been more.

Twenty minutes later, Elizabeth sat on the couch with Cameron. She had cleaned the dishes from dinner and gotten Cameron ready for bed. When Jason finally released her and he and Sonny stepped out to discuss business, she felt anxious. As she cleaned the dishes, she could still feel the blush on her face. As the time went by, however, she started to get tired, and now that she was sitting on the couch with her son curling into her side, she felt exhausted.

When Jason finally walked back into the house, close to an hour had passed. He wondered if Cameron was still awake and when he found them on the couch, both asleep, he had his answer. Her feet were stretched on the coffee table in front of her and her arm was wrapped around Cameron. He was curled into her side and Jason couldn't help but notice their similarities when they were sleeping. They both slept with their lips slightly parted and their long eyelashes curled over their closed lids. They both looked so peaceful that he didn't want to wake them.

After watching them for a few minutes, he decided to carry Cameron up to his room. He gently lifted Cameron into his arms and the small boy immediately curled into Jason's chest. Jason gently climbed the stairs, carefully maneuvered through the assembled train track on his bedroom floor and placed Cameron on his small bed, pulling the blankets over him. Jason smoothed his hand through Cameron's curly hair then made his way back down the steps to Elizabeth.

He stood beside the couch for a few minutes, debating whether her should carry her to her room. He had hoped to spend time with her and discuss what seemed to be going on with them because he was unsure. There was no doubt that he wanted more but he was uncertain about her feelings. Now she was sound asleep and he fought the urge to wake her, touch her and kiss her. Stepping over her outstretched legs, he sat beside her. Her body immediately rolled into his, "Jason." She whispered softly in her sleep as she nuzzled her head into his chest.

"Elizabeth?" he softly spoke. "Want me to take you upstairs?"

"Mmmmhmmm." She hummed.

He closed is eyes and sucked in a deep breath then reached an arm under her thighs and the other around her back. He stood from the couch, cradling her in his arms and she settled her body against his. Her arms instinctively wrapped around his neck and she let out a sleepy sigh. She mumbled a few words but they were incoherent as he climbed the steps.

Her room was dark but he could see the bed and opted to leave the lights off, not wanting to wake her. Well, he wanted to wake her but he knew that she needed her sleep so he thought it would probably be best for her to get some much needed rest. He placed her on the bed and slid his arms from beneath her body. Her eyes fluttered open for a split second and closed again, even in the dark he could see the soft smile on her face as she settled into the pile of pillows below her head. That was when she started mumbling again but this time it was slightly more coherent.

"Jas- mmm- stay…" he heard her say as he slipped her shoes from her feet. He tried to brush off her words but when her eyes squinted open, they seemed to focus on him completely aware what she was saying. "Lay with me…" she said and rolled toward the middle of the bed. "If you want" she added in a mumbled voice. Her hand stretched to the empty side of the bed in what seemed to be an invitation. Her eyes were closed again but she continued in her half-asleep voice, "I waaaant yyyooouuuu to." She rasped.

Unable to deny her, he walked around to the other side of the bed and sat on the edge. He removed his boots then slid into his waiting spot. His fingertips brushed the hair from her face that had come free from her ponytail. They lingered on her face, trailing to her cheeks and he heard a grumbling moan from her chest as she scooted her body against his and moved her head to rest on his chest. He felt her breathing change and knew she was again in a heavy sleep. Tipping his head down, he kissed the top of her head before falling asleep as well.


	21. Chapter 21

Finally! This site has been down for a couple days. I can't complain too much though because in the year or two I've been posting here this is the first time I've had this happen.

Chapter 21

Elizabeth woke to a comfortable feeling. Laying on her side, she felt Jason's chest pressing against her back and his arm was stretched around her, protectively coming to rest on her belly. It was still early but having fallen asleep so early the night before, Cameron was sure to waking soon. She, however, did not want to move from the cocoon his body created around hers. Just a few more minutes, she promised herself.

Lifting her arm, she covered his hand resting on her belly with her own. She was surprised when his hand slid from beneath hers but quickly returned to cover her hand. It seemed that he was awake and, like her, didn't want to get out of bed yet either. She fanned her hand under his and he linked his fingers through hers. She knew that this felt right, he knew the same but they still each hadn't expressed or explored what was happening between them.

"Good morning." She whispered hoarsely.

"Morning." He replied and pressed his nose into her hair, sucking in a deep breath of her scent.

She rolled onto her back so that she could face him, he remained on his side, his face a mere inches from hers. "I-I'm glad you stayed." She admitted looking into his eyes.

He brought a hand to her face and traced her jaw line with his index finger, "Me too."

She lightly blushed and started to turn her head away but he stopped her. His fingers fanned across her cheek and his thumb rested just under her chin. She could feel her heart begin to race and her blush deepen.

Her eyes fluttered closed and his lips met hers. She slipped her arm around his waist, pulling his body in closer to hers but he was cautious to keep his weight off her stomach. He kissed her slowly and lazily, taking his time to feel her soft lips slowly mating with his. His hand smoothed down her arm and came to rest on her side while his other balanced him on her side. He brushed his tongue on her bottom lip and she parted her lips so he could gain entry into her mouth. Their tongues mated in a sensual dance while her hand dipped under the back of his shirt to smooth across his muscular back.

Once air became a necessity, he pulled away for a breath and gazed down at her. "Jason" she whispered. "We should…"

"Jayyyson!" Cameron yelled from the doorway and ran into the room, jumping on the end of the bed. "You're hewwwrrreeee."

Jason froze, not sure what to do. Elizabeth closed her eyes and took a deep breath then pulled herself up so she was sitting. "Good morning baby."

"Did Jason sleeped over?" the curious boy asked, kneeling on the end of the bed.

"Uh, are you hungry?" Elizabeth asked, avoiding the question. Cameron answered her with a nod and she rolled out of the bed. "Let's go get you some breakfast ok?"

"Jason, do you want bre-fass?"

Jason nodded, "I… I'll be right down buddy ok?"

Cameron smiled and jumped off the bed then practically hopped out of the room. Elizabeth followed a few steps behind but stopped at the door once Cameron was out of sight. "I'm sorry." She whispered then made her way to find Cameron in the kitchen. Jason fell forward on the bed, burying his face in her pillows. He definitely needed alone time with her and he needed to be more cautious when Cameron was around. He definitely was not used to having a child in the house that could walk in on them at any minute.

* * *

_About a week later_

"I'll just have the soup and some bread." Elizabeth ordered from the waitress.

Emily stopped the waitress as she was about to walk away, "You know what, change mine, I'll have the same."

"Indecisive?" Elizabeth teased.

Emily shrugged, "It's cold out and soup sounded good." She leaned forward and rested on her arms on the table, "So what's been going on, it seems like I never see you anymore."

"Working, getting ready for the baby… that's about it. How about you?"

"Same… well I'm not getting ready for a baby." She said with a laugh. "Spending time with Nicholas."

"So things are going good with you two?" Elizabeth asked.

Emily nodded, "So far so good." Emily sipped her water, "How about you and Jason?"

"What about me and Jason?" Elizabeth asked and Emily raised an eyebrow. "There is nothing really to tell. We'll have a moment every now and then and I start to think something may be forming between us but there is just so much going on and so many interruptions, then he has been away most of the last week I've barely gotten to talk to him."

"But you do want more?"

Elizabeth smiled, "It's hard."

"No it's not… just tell him."

Elizabeth laughed, "Have you every tried to talk to your brother about feelings? It's not exactly the easiest thing to do."

Emily laughed as well, "Yea but we both know that he…" Emily started to say but stopped talking when the door of the diner opened and Lucky walked in with Maxi following close behind. She heard Elizabeth groan in the back of her throat.

When Maxi saw the women sitting at the table, she quickly caught up to Lucky, took his hand in hers and flashed a devious look at Elizabeth and Emily.

"Hey." Lucky forced as he stopped at their table.

"You look better." Elizabeth simply voiced.

Maxi smiled, "I know, I take care of him well, don't I Lucky?"

Emily rolled her eyes and Elizabeth just brushed the comment off. "Nicholas called you the other day, he wants to have a party for Spencer's birthday."

"I'll call him back today, I've been pretty busy lately."

"And how is the pregnancy, Elizabeth?" Maxi asked in an obviously caddy voice.

"It's going perfect." Elizabeth said with her best fake smile. This was the first time in weeks that she'd seen Lucky and although he looked clean and off the pills, when she looked at him she saw very little of the man she had loved. It seemed like a lifetime ago that they were together.

Lucky mumbled something under his breath and even though she did not hear exactly what he said, she'd put money on the fact that it was a snide comment. Elizabeth felt the heat rush to her face as she struggled to keep her composure. Both Lucky and Maxi could each say so much with just their looks and the tones of their voices. Elizabeth, however, was determined to be the better person and was thankful when the waitress brought their order to the table.

"Well enjoy your lunch." Maxi scoffed and whipped her head as she turned away from them, her way of getting one last dig at Elizabeth. She tried not to let them get to her but they just stood there as if they were looking down at her… who were THEY to judge her.

With Lucky and Maxi sitting at the counter, Elizabeth and Emily ate their lunch silently, both trying to eat their hot soup as quickly as possible. Elizabeth didn't have much of an appetite after the brief encounter but she was determined to eat all of her food, not wanting to give Lucky the satisfaction of running her out of the diner.

Once lunch was over, Elizabeth walked on the docks listening to the sound of the water sloshing against the wooden pillars. Cameron was at her Grams house. Despite their current differences, she did not want Cameron to lose his relationship with his great-grandmother. There were so many changes, Lucky, the move, the new baby… she did not want Cameron to endure anything more then he already had and will. Her conversations with her Grams were minimal but Cameron was excited when Elizabeth told him he would be spending the day with Grams so she was happy as well.

"Elizabeth?" she heard from behind her. The familiar voice instantly brought a much needed smile to her face. She turned against the railing and saw Jason walking toward her with a smile on his face as well. His smile warmed her heart, she'd barely talked to him this past week and hadn't seen him since the morning after he stayed the night with her.

"Hey you… when did you get back?" she asked, attempting to hide her excitement and jump into his arms. It had been nearly a week since she'd seen him and until that moment she hadn't realized just how much she missed him.

He stopped a few feet from her, "A couple hours ago." Jason looked around then back at Elizabeth, "I uh, I was just heading down to one of our warehouses, do you need a ride anywhere?"

"No, I'm fine, I was just getting some fresh air before picking up Cam." Her eyes met his and they stood for a long moment, gazing at each other. "I'm uh, I'm making spaghetti with sauce from a jar tonight if you would like to come ov…"

He reluctantly shook his head before she could finish, "I have some things to take care of since I've been gone for most of the week. Maybe tomorrow?"

She fidgeted and shifted her weight between her feet. "Sure, that sounds good."

"How about I walk you to your car?"

Elizabeth smiled, "You don't have to… I do have a guard." Jason answered her by cocking his head and raising his eyebrows then he turned in the direction he'd expected her car to be in.

"Is everything ok?" he asked as they started away from the waterfront.

She pushed her cold hands into her coat pockets, "I'm fine… just had a run in with Lucky and Maxi so I was trying to relax a little before showing up to pick up Cam"

"Did they start trouble?"

She shook her head, "No just trying to frustrate me I guess." She mumbled as she dug through her purse for her keys cursing when the bag dropped out of her hands. Jason quickly bent down to pick up the bag as well as the chap stick and keys that had fallen out when it spilled over on the ground. "Oh sorry… thank you." She expressed as she happened to look down while he was still gathering her belongings from the ground. She couldn't help but notice how his rear filled out his jeans while he bent down in front of her.

Elizabeth quickly looked away when he returned to standing beside her. He handed her purse which she quickly took from him and thanked him again. "I'm so clumsy." She murmured, slightly embarrassed that she had just been checking him out. Luckily she looked away before he saw the direction of her focus.

When they arrived back at her car, there was a brief moment when they were both quiet and unsure of what to say or do. Elizabeth knew that there was still so much unsaid between them. "So I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

Jason nodded, "Yea, there are some things we should talk about."

She just nodded, happy that he was acknowledging that they had to talk, something they never seemed to have the chance to do. "Sounds good."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

_Valentines Day - Morning_

"Diane, you didn't have to drive all the way out here to drop this off." Elizabeth voiced as she closed the door.

Diane waved her hand at Elizabeth, "I wanted to drop it off to you and check out this gorgeous new place."

Elizabeth shrugged, "It is nice, I haven't really had many visitors except Emily and Jason… oh and Sonny." She walked past Diane and sat on the couch. She motioned for Diane to take a seat which she immediately did. "My grandmother isn't exactly happy with my situation and the rest of my family doesn't live around here anymore."

"Well that explains your concern when it came to the will." Diane added and looked at the envelope Elizabeth was holding in her hand that included the final draft of her will.

"It feels good to have it all taken care of though so thank you for your help and advice."

Diane pursed her lips, "They pay me well to help everyone close to them but I am actually happy to be able to help you."

Elizabeth thought for a second then spoke, "Can I ask you your opinion on a personal matter?"

Diane raised an eyebrow and waited for her to continue.

"You can see all sides of the situation, you know me and you know Jason. Do you think I am crazy for getting my children involved in his life?"

"Well it is not my place to judge my dear."

Elizabeth shook her head, "I'm not asking for you to judge me, just your objective opinion. Besides Emily there isn't really anyone objective that I can talk about this with."

Diane sighed, "Well…" she clucked her tongue. "It's not an easy life, I see that with young Michael and Morgan Corinthos. It involves guards and constant awareness." Sighing again she continued. "However, Jason is not your typical _alleged_ criminal. He would never hurt an innocent person and cares deeply for those close to them, protecting them thoroughly. He takes care of his employees as well, something I have come to know from personal experience… my closet has flourished in the past months since I have been working for him."

"So you don't think I'm crazy?" Elizabeth asked with hope.

Diane smiled and placed her hand on Elizabeth's wrist, "I think you are exactly what Jason needs."

"Well I meant the boys, not me."

Diane pulled her hand back and rolled her eyes, "Right." She clasped her hands in her lap, "Well here is my advice… Don't let the outside elements effect your decisions. Jason is very resourceful and can, no doubt, protect you and your children. Carly can be overbearing and meddlesome… she showed that last week." Diane chuckled and when she saw question in Elizabeth's eyes she continued, "You'll have to ask Jason about that one. But I can see that he would do anything for you, Cameron and your son or daughter to be."

"It's a girl." Elizabeth declared.

"Well congratulations."

"Thank you and I'm sorry to bother you, I guess I just needed someone to tell me I'm not crazy." Elizabeth voiced as she heard her cell phone ringing in the kitchen. "Excuse me for one minute."

Diane waited a couple minutes until Elizabeth returned from her phone call. Diane thought that she looked distraught, "Is something wrong?"

Elizabeth blinked her eyes a few times, running through her brief conversation with Emily and sucked in a deep breath, "Have you seen the paper this morning?"

Diane shook her head.

Elizabeth opened her door and spotted the morning paper in her driveway. She quickly made her way down the walkway and retrieved the paper then returned to the warmth of her house. Diane watched as she pulled the middle section out, scanned the page then gasped, "Oh my god!"

**…_And The Story Continues, As Port Charles Turns_**

_As previously reported, local businessman with alleged ties to organized crime had been undergoing a transformation in his personal life. His relationship with 'baby-mama' Elizabeth Webber is rumored to have elevated to couple status (see photo left). Miss Webber is reportedly driving a Mercedes S550, MSRP over $90,000, not exactly an affordable vehicle based on her nurses salary. A top surgical nurse makes about that much each year and although we have no proof that the car was a gift from Morgan, it can be inferred if you wish._

_Morgan, a very public figure in our city, has been seen picking Cameron Morgan (adopted son of Jason, biological son of Miss Webber, as previously reported) from daycare (see photo below). He has also reportedly cut ties with former flame Samantha McCall, allowing further evolution of the possible joining of two Port Charles dynasties. Odds of a Webber-Quartermaine (ah-hem Morgan) union in 2007? This reporter would say even money._

_Stay tuned._

Elizabeth read the article twice but her eyes kept focusing on the pictures. Diane stood and moved to stand beside her, peeking over her shoulder at the page in her hand, "This is an invasion of your privacy."

"How could they possibly…" Elizabeth trailed off. "How did they get that picture?" Elizabeth asked, red-faced. Of course they hadn't taken a picture of them walking through the park or greeting each other. The first picture was of Elizabeth, her gaze obviously on Jason as he bent down in front of her the day before to pick up her purse. "Oh my god, I'm looking at his butt!" she gasped. "And Cameron, how could they do that to him?"

"I can't believe they are posting the picture of your child, that is unethical." Diane spat. "When was this taken?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "It must have been last week when Jason picked him up from daycare because that's my car Jason is buckling him in. They must have been following him or me."

"But the guards should have noticed." Diane explained.

"I don't know but right now I don't care, there is a picture of my son in the paper and a picture of me checking out Jason's ass… what are they going to do write a repeal? The damage is done, the pictures are out there." Elizabeth's eyes began to fill with tears. "Why are they trying to smear me? They make me look like a gold-digging whore!"

"Elizabeth…" Diane took her elbow and led her back to the couch. "Sit down, I'm going to call Jason."

"Oh my god and I'm checking him out. Everyone is going to see that."

Diane waved her hand at her as if to shrug it off, "I check out Jason's butt all the time, how can you not check out those tight buns?" Diane pulled her phone from her overpriced Hermes bag, "In a couple days no one will remember it anyway so just hold your head high." She dialed her phone. "Jason… Diane… Yea… actually this is personal… well I can bill you if you want…" she chuckled and continued, "I'm at Elizabeth's and have you seen the paper yet?… well I suggest you check out the society pages and get over here… yes… ok." She closed her phone and sat beside Elizabeth.

"Why are they so interested in my life?" Elizabeth wondered out loud.

Diane shook her head, "It's some silly voyeuristic past-time that I have never quite understood myself. What I do know is that these things are forgotten by the time the next celebrity turns up pregnant, which seems to happen every couple days so no worries."

A knock at the door shook Diane and Elizabeth from their conversation. "Hey, these were just delivered for Miss Webber." Milo said and handed Diane an extremely large arrangement of crimson colored roses.

"Well thank you for bringing them up here Milo." Diane said with a wink and turned to Elizabeth. "Looks like someone remembered it is Valentines day."

Elizabeth wiped her cheeks dry and her eyes narrowed. Jason was not the 'showering with flowers' type so she was slightly confused. He was subtle by nature, flowers were completely out of character for him, especially flowers that were so extravagant.

"Card." Diane stated, holding a small white envelope in front of Elizabeth as she placed the arrangement on the coffee table in front of her.

Elizabeth placed the newspaper on the table and opened the card. She read the words and a gasp escaped her lips.


	23. Chapter 23

This chapter is rather short. I was going to hold it and combine Chapters 23 and 24 but I thought you all might want an update tonight:)

So they still have to deal with Alcazar, Sam, Lucky... and dont forget the Quartermaines:) Although like I said before, Lucky is boring and really just becomes a 'day player' in this story, basicly not having much of a part in it, he bores me!

Chapter 23

Jason walked into the house without knocking. Elizabeth was sitting on the couch staring at the outrageously large arrangement of roses on the table in front of her. Diane sat beside her and instantly stood up when she head the door click closed.

"I'm going to go ahead and get to the office." She quickly said then looked down at Elizabeth. "You call me if you need anything."

Elizabeth looked up at her wide eyed, "Thanks for everything."

Diane offered her a genuine smile and picked up her bag. "And if you want me to get started on a lawsuit just let me know." She nodded to Jason and left them.

Jason stood for a moment, quiet before slowly walking over to Elizabeth. "I should have handled this reporter before. He crossed the line." He said, eying the paper that was on the table beside the vase of flowers. On his way from the Penthouse, he had grabbed a copy of the paper from the lobby. He scanned the short article as well as the associated pictures. It was unnerving that there was a photographer following them both when he picked Cameron up from daycare and the day before when he'd seen Elizabeth on the waterfront.

Normally the public does not show interest in the personal life of local businessmen. Gossip like that was left for celebrities so why the attention? He was sure that there was further reason behind the articles in the paper. Someone had an agenda and he was sure he'd find out who it was.

For a few minutes Elizabeth had completely forgotten about the article. "Oh, uh, yea." The blush slightly returned to her cheeks.

"Is…" he looked at the flowers and back to her, "Is everything else ok?"

Elizabeth sighed and picked the small card up from the coffee table, handing it to Jason. He read the card 'Be mine, Lorenzo Alcazar' and quickly stood up. Reading the card again, he began to pace the length of the room. "This is my fault… my life is... I shouldn't have…" He looked to the door. "I need to go and take care of this."

She stood from the couch, "Jason… this doesn't mean that I regret any of the choices we've made. I do regret that there are people out there that get off on other people's misery. I know you will protect us."

His hand was on the door knob but her words halted his movement. He turned back to her, locking eyes and in two long strides he was standing in front of her. His arms snaked around her waist and he pulled her into him, holding her for a long moment. "I'll take care of him. I'm sorry this is touching you."

She lifted her head from his chest and forced a smile, "I know you will take care of it Jason."

His head dipped and he pressed his lips to hers. "I'll be back in a little while."

"I'll be here."

* * *

He didn't have to wait long. Not long ago Jason had turned one of Alcazar's right hand men. He was now an informant for their organization that proved to be very useful in past months. They kept the information simple that they'd get from him because they didn't want Alcazar to be clued in on their mole. One call and Jason knew that Alcazar would be home around 10 am for a Valentines Day brunch with Skye and Lila Rae.

Alcazar entered his Library and flipped on the light to find Jason sitting behind his desk with his gun resting in front of him on the flat surface. The gun, however, was pointed toward the door and Jason's finger rested on the trigger. "You really should have better security when you have a child in the house." Jason growled.

"Believe me it WILL be my top priority once YOU get the hell out of my house." Alcazar spat and took a few steps toward Jason.

Jason's eyes bore into him, "I can beat ANY security system… remember that."

Alcazar shook his head, "And to what do I owe this pleasurable visit to Morgan?"

"You know why I'm here… consider yourself getting your first and last warning." Jason growled without blinking.

"So this is about that beautiful nurse?"

"Stay away from her!"

Alcazar crossed his arms over his chest, "The way I see things is that she is a single woman… and if you ask my opinion, I think the adoption is only for legal purposes making you just a father of convenience. If that is the case then Miss Webber is free game. Who knows, maybe one day her children will want a father that wants to be with them as a family… I am a family man at heart."

Jason stood from the desk and lifted the gun in front of him, aiming it at Lorenzo who did not flinch at Jason's movement. "Stay the fuck away from them! I don't want you talking to them or even looking at either of them!" Jason snarled.

"Lorenzo!" they heard being called from a few rooms away.

"What about her?" Jason asked.

Alcazar shrugged, "Skye? She is the mother of my daughter… but Elizabeth, she's different. She is more pure, the kind of woman I'd want to raise my children. She would make the perfect wife to come home to every night… to wake up with every morning."

Jason's eyes darkened and he tightened his grip on the gun. "This isn't about Elizabeth, this is about you trying to stick it to me. Don't make me turn this into more. Families are off limits! If you have an issue you deal with me, don't use an innocent woman and her children."

A sly smile appeared on Alcazar's face, "See but that's where you are confused Morgan, they aren't your family. Nurse Webber is a single woman and in case you didn't know, I am still single as well. Until one of us are married we are free to pursue each other."

"She doesn't want you!" Jason growled.

"She doesn't know me, something I'd like to change. Do you think she wants you because if she does I can quickly change that. I have found that single mothers can be very impressionable."

"Stay away from her or I will…"

"Lorenzo your eggs are getting cold…" Skye called as she entered the office. "Jason?" she gasped when her eyes focused on the gun in his hand.

Jason lowered the gun but continued to hold it in his hand hanging at his side. He walked to the door where Skye stood with Alcazar. As he walked past them he leaned in to Alcazar's ear, "Think hard before you regret it." He howled in his ear then left the house as unnoticed as he'd arrived.

Jason drve fast around the winding curves, dangerously dialing his phone at the same time. "Sonny!" Jason shouted into the receiver.

"What's up? Did you deal with Alcazar?"

"Get an additional guard on Elizabeh, I'm on my way over there now. Have Bernie increase surveillance on Alcazar, I don't think he is going to back down. I'm on my way over Elizabeth's if oyu need me." Jason closed the phone before osnny had the chance to respond to the orders Jason had just barked at him. Despite of the current problems with Alcazar, Sonny was oddly amused by his friends growing connection with the mother of his child.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Mama, can I go play outside?"

Elizabeth was shaken from her trance at the sound of her son's voice. After Jason left she remained in the Livingroom, sitting and worrying. "Not right now sweetie, its sleeting out a little and I don't want you to get sick. Maybe tomorrow once the storm has passed. Maybe there will be enough snow to make a snowman."

Cameron jumped up and down, "It's gonna snow!"

She genuinely smiled at her son's excitement. "Why don't you play with your trains for a little while then maybe we can play a game ok?"

"Okayyyyy!" he squealed and ran up the stairs to his bedroom.

Elizabeth sighed and placed her hands on her belly. "I felt that in there. I know you are worried too, but your daddy will fix things. He will make sure you are safe… make sure we all are safe. He is always selflessly taking care of everyone and he is so good at it but sometimes I wish he would express what he wants."

She smiled, "And that article, how could we not see someone taking the picture… well I know how you daddy didn't see it, he was bending over." She sighed. "I just hope that things are figured out by the time you come. It seems like things just get more and more complicated and confusing for us and we just never get a minute together to breathe and talk. I think I want to be with your daddy and I hope he wants to be with me. I will promise you this much, you will be loved so much by both of us." She gently rubbed her hand over her belly. "A few more months and then we will meet."

Walking over to the window, she looked out and saw an additional car parked in front of her house. It was slightly hidden by the line of trees that blocked her view to the street but it was obviously a black SUV, one she'd seen before. Milo was now standing outside her door.

"Milo, do you want to come in and warm up?" she asked peeking out the door.

"No thank you Miss Webber. I can warm up in the car if I get cold or wet."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "That's just silly."

"No ma'am, strict orders not to mention we have another guard over there." He pointed at the SUV in the street Elizabeth had just noticed. "If I came in Max would have my head."

"Well if you change your mind."

Milo nodded, "Thank you."

Less then ten minutes later, Elizabeth heard discussion on the porch. At first she believed it was Milo and Max but then there was a light tap on the door before Jason pushed it open.

"Hey." He murmured, instantly noticing that the flowers were no longer on the table.

She saw his gaze and shrugged, "I threw them out. They were beautiful but the idea of them made me want to throw up." She joked, attempting to lighten the mood.

He didn't laugh, his expression remained serious, "Elizabeth, I'm sorry he…"

"Jason, you didn't do this. You have nothing to be sorry about."

"But I do." He quickly replied. He took a step toward her but there was another knock on the door. Elizabeth let out a frustrated sigh.

Jason turned and opened the door, revealing Sonny on the other side. "I'll leave you guys to talk." Elizabeth mumbled.

Sonny held up his hand, "Stay, this involves you too." He turned toward Jason, "So tell me what Alcazar said."

Jason looked at Elizabeth to be sure she wanted to hear what he had to say, she nodded for him to go ahead. "He uh, he said that Elizabeth is available and he will purse her until she is either with him or married to someone else."

"Why? He doesn't even know me." Elizabeth asked.

"Because he knows it will bother Jason." Sonny answered matter-of-factly.

"Skye came in and interrupted but that's about it. I told him families are off limits but he figures the adoption of Cam is just on paper. He was intent on pursuing her, so we will have to keep double the guards on her and Cameron and keep close surveillance on Alcazar."

Sonny rubbed his fingertips across his chin and appeared to be thinking about different possibilities. "I could talk to him."

Jason shook his head, "If I can't stop him…" he trailed off.

"Well, since the society pages are so interested in your lives, go elope and leak it to the press, that will get him off your back." Sonny suggested sarcastically.

Jason shook his head, "He wouldn't believe that either."

Elizabeth leaned against the back of the couch and looked at Jason standing by the window next to Sonny, both of them with their arms crossed. "They would if we played the part."

Sonny smiled, knowing that he'd always like Elizabeth for a reason. Without thinking, she spoke again, "It's not like he is watching that close, I'll wear a wedding band… it's worth a try."

"There are certain protections that come with being married." Sonny explained.

"And more danger." Jason added.

"I'm already in danger Jason, so is Cam and this baby I am carrying so I have already considered everything that came with it and I know you will protect all of us. I knew about your job and it didn't stop me. I trust you and if doing this makes it easier on you then maybe we should."

"It wouldn't be fair to you." Jason said shaking his head.

"Puh-leez, it's not like I have other plans to run of and marry anyone." She stood and placed her hands on her belly. "If you think it would stop Alcazar then I don't know why this is even a discussion. It's not like it is real." She felt her chest tighten at her own words and was not able to look him in the eye even though she could feel his eyes on her.

"Elizabeth…"

She shook her head, "We'll do it." She stated firmly.

* * *

_About two hours later_

Elizabeth fed and bathed Cameron then played a quick game of hide and seek. Despite everything going on, she did not want her so to be neglected and she had promised him a game. Their new house had made playing hide and seek a tricky game. There were a lot of closets and corners to hide in but Cameron always gave his hiding spot away when he could hear her in the room and let out a giggle.

Jason arrived back at Elizabeth's house, still in his jeans and leather jacket but Elizabeth would have it no other way. She also hadn't changed, she simply fixed up her hair and put on some minimal make-up. She was talking to Milo when he walked in.

Jason nervously shuffled his feet, "Are you sure about this?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "It's only a piece of paper right? Not like it is something we both haven't done before… more then once."

Jason peeked out the window when he saw headlights pull into the driveway. "Sonny and Diane are here."

Elizabeth nodded and stood, "Ok, Cameron shouldn't wake up… he rarely wakes up once he falls asleep. He's a, uh, heavy sleeper but if he does happen to wake up just tell him that I had to run to the store or something and I'd be back soon."

Milo nodded to show her that he understood. "We will be fine, don't worry."

Jason opened the door, "Call us if anything happens." Jason ordered.

Milo again nodded, "Sure thing boss."

Jason followed close behind Elizabeth as they approached Sonny's limo. When they were steps away Jason grabbed her arm and stopped her movement, "Are you sure about this? It-it's going to change everything." He warned her.

"It already has changed." She simply answered then continued to the limo.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

They walked into the church at half past nine. Father Coates was waiting for them, seated on the bench.

Sonny extended his hand, "Thank you for this father. We apologize for any inconvenience."

"I understand that sometimes the excitement and love is far too great to wait."

Elizabeth nervously looked over at Jason. Diane saw her nervous gaze and stepped in. "May I have a minute with the bride before the ceremony?" She quickly guided Elizabeth into the small room off to the side of the chapel. Once they were alone, Diane took her hand, "Are you ok?"

Elizabeth took in a deep breath and managed a courageous nod. "It will make everything easier. It will make everyone safer."

"I know how you feel about him, you love him. I'm worried about you getting hurt."

"Diane, I am not avoiding the obvious here, this is an arrangement for security and though I may someday wish this was for real, I know that this, right now, is strictly just the solution to a problem."

Diane looked at her as if she was analyzing the look on her face. "You may think you mean it but…"

"Diane, thank you for your concern but I know what I am doing and it is what is best for me and my boys right now. I need to think of them first."

Diane pursed her lips, "If you are sure."

They exited the room and after a quick search found Sonny, Jason and Father Coates standing at the altar. Elizabeth paused in the back of the church for a brief moment to collect herself. Jason looked gorgeous and regardless of the situation, she would never forget how he looked at that moment. She sucked in a deep breath then followed closely behind Diane until they reached the men waiting for them. "Is everything ok?" Jason asked.

Elizabeth smiled sweetly as she nodded and placed her purse on the pew beside her. She removed her jacket and placed it there as well and Diane did the same. The men had already removed their offending jackets and were ready and waiting. "Ok."

Jason felt anxious. Marrying Elizabeth seemed so right but the situation seemed unfair to her. She deserved better and from the moment she insisted they get married, he did nothing but worry that she would regret the decision later.

Father Coates began, "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Jason and Elizabeth in matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore, is not by any, to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace. "

Elizabeth gazed into Jason's cobalt eyes and felt at ease. Over the years she had imagined the moment that she would marry Jason and ironically she pictured a scene like this one. Simple, personal and without many onlookers. He paused for a brief moment then continued, "Jason, will you have Elizabeth to be your wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony; will you love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her, in sick-ness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her, so long as you both shall live?"

"I will." He hoarsely whispered, surprised at his own emotion with the idea that he was marrying Elizabeth.

Satisfied with Jason's answer, Father Coates spoke, "Elizabeth, will you have Jason to be your wedded husband to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony; will you submit to him, serve him, love, honor, and keep him, in sickness and in health, and, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him, so long as you both shall live?"

Elizabeth nodded as she said, "I will."

"Rings?" Father Coates prompted. Elizabeth was surprised when Jason pulled two rings from his pocket, a simple white gold or platinum band for him and another for her. The band he had for her was a beautiful simple band that was lined in diamonds for the entire circle.

"Oh my…" Elizabeth started to say but stopped herself.

"I am good." Diane mumbled proudly taking responsibility for getting the rings.

Elizabeth looked over her shoulder at Diane and giggled. After blessing the rings, Jason took Elizabeth's hand and slid it onto her left ring finger, "This ring I give you, as a sign of my constant faith, and abiding love. With this ring, I thee wed"

Elizabeth repeated the same line as she slid Jason's band on his left ring finger.

Father Coates smiled, "Forasmuch as Jason and Elizabeth have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, and have declared the same by giving and receiving a ring, and by joining hands I now pronounce you are husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride!"

Surprising Elizabeth, Jason kissed her. She'd expected a chaste kiss but he made it so much more. His hands released hers and he pulled her body into his. He did not hesitate as his head dipped and his lips covered hers. For longer then they both planned, they stood in their embrace, their lips joined in a soulful, slow kiss. When he finally released her, she had a light blush and it darkened when she watched him flick his tongue on his lips to taste her.

Diane and Sonny cleared their throats and Jason and Elizabeth snapped out of their spell. Sonny then paid the priest in cash, what seemed to be an extremely large amount of money and in mere minutes, they were on their way home.

The limo ride back to Elizabeth's house was awkwardly quiet as the weight of the situation hit them. Jason wondered what would happen now. While Elizabeth was wondering the same thing, she also wondered if it would lead to more. She had assured Diane that she did not expect a true marriage, however deep down there was a hope that eventually it would lead to that.

Elizabeth brushed her fingers on her beautiful new wedding band. She had been married before and so had Jason so they were both going into this with their eyes open. They both knew what it was like to be married as well as everything that goes with it. This marriage was slightly different because it is merely an arrangement, at least for the time being.

They stopped in front of her house and she exited followed by Jason. She thanked Sonny and Diane for witnessing for them and the limo pulled away leaving them standing in front of her house as newlyweds.

"I should get in and check on Cam."

Jason nodded, "We will work out the arrangements in the morning. I know you've had a long day so I'll let you get some sleep and we can talk about it all tomorrow."

Elizabeth got a knot in her stomach, she didn't exactly expect him to stay the night but she had hoped maybe he would. She was now confused because she was not sure what any of this meant. If this was only on paper then why did he kiss her like that. So much was changing in their relationship but they had yet to sit down and discuss what they both wanted. The marriage for 'security' further complicated the situation but it was the logical decision. If it does not make Alcazar back down then it gave Jason and Sonny more options to deal with him, like going to the other families to create pressure.

"Oh, ok… well I will see you tomorrow then." She mumbled then turned to walk away.

His hand reached out and grabbed her arm to stop her. "Hey…" he whispered. She stopped her movement and looked up at him. "I uh…" he started to say but didn't know what he really should say. Instead her took a step toward her and brought his hand to cup her cheek. Elizabeth closed her eyes and leaned into his hand. She didn't open her eyes but could feel his breath on her face. She softly whispered his name and his lips finally found hers. His hand released her wrist and he threaded his fingers through her hair. He kissed her passionately, parting her lips with his own and searching out her tongue with his own.

Elizabeth held him against him with her arms wrapped around his waist as he nipped at her lips before finally reluctantly separating. His forehead came to rest against hers as they both came down from the high of their kiss. He didn't want to leave but was not completely sure if he should stay. If he stayed over would it confuse Cameron even more, but at the same time should he stay over to keep up the ruse of their marriage.

Staying over was definitely what he wanted, to hold her all night as he had a couple weeks ago. He wanted to wake up with her and eat breakfast with her. He wanted the family that Elizabeth and her children promised. "I should go." He found himself saying. He was a coward and he knew it.

Elizabeth nodded, "I'll talk to you tomorrow… husband."

Jason placed one last lingering kiss on her lips. "I'll see ya." He whispered.

* * *

With a sigh, Jason slid his key into the lock. This was not where he wanted to be and part of him wanted to run back to his car and fly back over to Elizabeth's house. He decided that he should wait until after they talk about everything even though he was not the best at expressing his feelings. Tomorrow everything would have to be discussed, there was not another choice. In the morning, Diane was going to call the paper and leak the information about the marriage and hopefully soon after the word will get to Alcazar.

He pushed his door open and stopped in his tracks. All of the lights were off but after a quick survey he estimated about thirty candles lit throughout the room. Standing in the middle was Sam dressed in a sheer black teddy. She loved dressing up in slutty outfits for him when they were together and he just found what she put on trashy and without taste.

"It's about time you came home, happy Valentines day." She said in a seductive voice.


	26. Chapter 26

This chapter ended up being very long, sorry about that!

What comes first the talk or the smut... read on and find out. (No the quickie didn't count in Sonny's office... thats a tease for them if nothing else!) Just a little spoiler, what doesnt happen in this chap will happen in 27:)

Chapter 26

He could have sworn that he had gotten his key back from her. "How did you get in here?" he spat.

"I'm very resourceful, you know that." She answered seductively as she smoothed her hands over her hips.

"Well use those resources and get out." He growled but didn't move from the doorway.

"Jason you don't have to pretend anymore."

"Are you delusional?"

Sam shook her head and stepped toward him, "See, I took a good look at the situation and came to a conclusion. I decided to come here and surprise you tonight. If you didn't come home then you and Elizabeth were together but if you did… if you came home, alone, on Valentines day then you still wanted me. And look, you are here, I'm here and I've missed you so much Jason."

"Well don't miss you and I don't want you anymore Sam!" he firmly explained. He suddenly felt like he was living out a scene from _Fatal Attraction_.

"Well it's obvious that you don't want Liz."

His eyes narrowed, "Why would you say that?" he asked as his thumb felt for the band that was newly added to his hand. Part of him wanted to wave his left hand in front of her face but he was definitely not ready to answer questions about the marriage, especially questions from Sam.

"I'd say that because you are here and not with her on the most romantic day of the year."

He shook his head, "Say's who, you know I don't care about holidays."

"But she would, I do… that's why I'm here telling you that I want you Jason." She whispered and took another step toward him. "We were, we are so good together."

"No we weren't."

"And what about Liz?" Sam asked growing agitated. "You don't want her either?"

He narrowed his eyes, "And why do you think that?"

She grunted, "Cause you are here Jason! If you two were together you'd be with her."

He stood there thinking about what she said for a minute. Did the holiday mean that much to Elizabeth and had that meaning increased even more because they had just gotten married on the holiday? Did leaving her after the day she'd had and the fact that they'd just gotten married jeopardize any chance he had with her? Should he have stayed like he wanted and talked even if he wasn't sure that was what she wanted? She certainly was receptive to his kisses and she seemed disappointed when he voiced that he was leaving. "You're right." He mumbled and a smile formed on her face. "This isn't where I should be."

Jason turned and opened the door, calling over his shoulder as it closed behind him, "Lock the door and get the hell out!"

* * *

Elizabeth sat on the stool in her kitchen and took one last sip from her glass of water. She sighed, Jason definitely knew how to send her mixed signals and twist her up in knots. Was she doing the same to him, she wondered. Placing the glass in the sink, her newly acquired wedding band caught the light and sparkled. Of course Diane would pick something out simple but it still must have been rather expensive and she would expect nothing else from her. Elizabeth smiled and exited the kitchen, flipping the switch to turn off the light as she did. She slowly made her way around the first floor turning off lamps and finally making her way to the stairs to head up to bed.

Something made her turn around and when she did she could see someone standing at her door through the patterned glass top. Her stomach instantly got butterflies because the height of the man was taller then Milo, he was more of the height of Jason. Stepping back down from the step, she turned the lock on the door and slowly pulled it open. "Jason, is everything ok?"

His eyes were full of emotion, they gazed at her with so much that she felt her knees start to shake. "I… I need to talk to you." He said in a raspy voice, he knew he was gone the minute she opened the door and he stared into her beautiful sapphire eyes.

Elizabeth stepped aside and Jason walked in, stopping behind her. Once the door was closed she turned, "What's wrong?" she asked, turning her head on an angle as she looked up at him. She was standing just inches from him and even with the cold outside she could feel the heat coming off his body.

Jason swallowed hard. The entire ride over he ran over everything they needed to talk about but now that he was there the words escaped him. "I…" he started but could not finish his statement. His eyes fell from hers and found her full lips instantly causing him to lose any possibility of forming a complete thought. Her heart raced when his hand found her face, cupping her cheek as he'd done earlier. His thumb traced her bottom lip as her back hit the wall at the bottom of the steps. She hadn't even realized they had been moving and let out a gasp when she felt the flat surface behind her.

Jason took the opportunity and captured her lips. He kissed her with the passion that a new husband would kiss his new wife. It was possessive and she responded with a moan from deep in her chest. She ran her hands up his chest and slid them beneath his leather jacket. Her hands ran over his shoulders and down his arms, removing his jacket along with them.

Once free of his heavy jacket, he lifted her in his arms and her legs immediately wrapped around his waist. He worried about holding her too close and hurting the baby but she pressed herself against him. She knew what she was doing and would tell him if he was hurting her or the baby. She assured him when he took the first step and rubbed her center against his already full erection. He could feel her heat through their jeans and he nearly fell backwards from the jolt it sent through him.

Somehow he managed to make it up the stairs as her hips continued their movements. The door to her bedroom was slightly open and he kicked it open with his foot, stopping to close it as well. He finally made it to her bed and sat on the edge, not wanting to be too rough. Through all the movement, his lips never left hers and they finally pulled apart for a much needed breath. He seized the opportunity to pull her sweater over her head and she followed in kind, removing his t-shirt. She threaded her fingers through his short spikes and pulled his mouth back to her own. They licked and nipped as she continued rubbing against him through their jeans. Her dominant position straddling his lap allowed her to move at her own liking and he almost lost it when she pulled her mouth from his and her body began to shake.

His hands found her hips and held her as she threw her head back and an orgasm rolled through her. Seeing the ecstasy on her face nearly made him lose it right there. He didn't remember her being this uninhibited and he had the feeling that he had the pregnancy and hormones to thank for it. Her eyes opened and she blushed, "I got a little carried away."

He arched an eyebrow and leaned in to pepper kisses along her collarbone. "If that's a little I don't know if I can handle a lot." He teased while two fingers made easy work of the front clasp of her bra and tossed it to the side. "But I sure as hell wanna try." He said in a raspy voice.

He rolled them over so she was below him on the bed but he held his weight off her body. He trailed a hand up her side causing her to shiver. Her eyes were hazy but she could still see his hypnotic eyes gazing down at her. His lips pecked at her own then he trailed down her jaw line. He peppered kisses down her neck stopping at points to nip at the soft skin. She threaded her fingers through his hair as he continued his trip down her chest. Her body tensed in anticipation and he continued peppering kisses around the sensitive area that, so much, needed his attention. "Jason" she pleaded when he moved to her other breast, avoiding the sensitive peak. She felt him smile but knew that he would never deny her.

He lifted his head a fraction and blew on her nipple, causing it to tighten impossibly before his mouth opened and covered it. His mouth feasted and her throat purred while she tightened her hold on him to keep him from moving. The aching between her legs built, she released his head and she leaned forward to reach for his belt buckle. She got the buckle unfastened, the button and zipper open but he prevented her from moving further. He scooted back until he was standing beside the bed. He took a moment to admire her shivering body laying before him. She was not cold in the least bit but her trembling was uncontrollable.

Jason made quick work of removing her jeans and panties, leaving her completely naked under his exploring eyes. He kneeled on the bed between her knees and left a trail of feather soft kisses on her belly that was protecting their baby. He fanned his hand on her stomach and rested his cheek on the soft skin. "You may not what to hear this so cover your ears in there." He whispered.

Elizabeth giggled, "Jason, you… oh god!" she moaned when he shifted a fraction and his mouth came in contact with her most sensitive area. She fisted the blanket below her in her hands bit her lip to stop her moans as her center literally dripped with pleasure. His palms held her hips low to keep her movement limited. Her teeth would release her lip so she could periodically hum his name. His tongue flicked and sucked on her swollen bundle of nerves with perfection, quickly sending her to where he kept her dangling over the edge. Her breathing would become shallow and her hips would jerk causing him to pause until she came down again. He repeated this until she was trembling uncontrollably and whimpering his name. Finally ending the torture, he moved a hand from her hips and slid one then two fingers into her. She was tight and he instantly felt her walls clamping down on his fingers as his mouth continued its torturous sucking and lapping. Her upper body arched as her entire body shook from the tremors. A flame shot from her ears to the tips of her toes as she could no longer hold back and screamed his name.

He watched the waves roll through her and waited for the tremors to slowly subside. He released her and slipped his fingers from her, slowly trailing open mouthed kisses back up her body paying extra attention to her breasts. By the time he reached her mouth she was trembling again, in need of another release but as he passionately kissed her, she took the opportunity to push him over onto his back and pay him the same torturous attention he'd shown her. She deviously smiled at him as she rubbed her center against him through his thin boxer briefs. He groaned her name and his hips thrust off the bed on their own accord.

Elizabeth pulled his earlobe between her teeth then soothed it with her tongue. "My turn." She whispered in a husky voice. Before he could reply she sat upright and raked her nails down his torso, scraping down his taut nipples causing him to curse. She smiled in satisfaction and bent down to soothe them. Her tongue flicked and kissed his nipples before she rose up off the bed. She stood and admired him laying in front of her, much like he had done to her. Nibbling on her swollen bottom lip, she bent over and hooked her hands under the waistband of his briefs. She slowly slid them down his legs, scraping her nails on his skin as they made their journey.

He closed his eyes and swallowed hard, mentally preparing himself for whatever torture she was about to bestow upon him. Nothing prepared him for what he felt. She completely bypassed any further torture and went right for the kill. Her mouth was on him and she instantly began to work him in knots. She traced his erection with her tongue then took him in her mouth, applying the perfect amount of pressure. There was not much he could take and if she kept this up it would be over. "Elizabeth" he moaned, fisting a hand in her hair. "You-need-to-ohhh god-stop." He managed to get out and tugged on her hair causing her to moan. The moan vibrated in her mouth creating a sinful sensation.

As gently as possible, he lifted his upper body and hooked his arms under hers to pull her form him. She released him and let him lift her so she was again straddling him. She looked at him through the haze and smiled. Her smile told him that this was exactly what he wanted. He lifted his upper body to meet hers and kissed her thoroughly. For a long minute they were lost in the kiss. When they finally pulled away for much needed air, she shifted her knees, each beside one of his hips. He leaned forward and rested his forehead against hers as she lowered herself in one quick fluid movement. Their gaze didn't falter as she adjusted to the feel of him.

His hands came to rest on her hips and hers on his shoulders. At first she was moving slowly, raising up, completely releasing him, then slowly lowering herself back onto him again. That was not enough though, she increased her pace and he guided her hips, meeting her with his own thrusts. It was not long before she felt the familiar coil building and she arched her back but he wrapped an arm around her back to hold her close. Her nails scored across his shoulders when the first waves rolled through her. Her orgasm was so intense that her voice again betrayed her and she screamed his name, a sound that sent him over the edge. One more thrust and he exploded deep within her.

A long time passed before they moved. She had fallen forward and wrapped herself around him while their breathing and heart rates returned to normal. When they finally moved, he pulled back the blanket, lifted her off the bed and deposited her in the spot. She held his arm tightly, not allowing him to leave her side and he climbed in beside her. They laid, facing each other, her leg hooked over his and her arm around his back. His fingertips traced her spine. She tipped her head back and placed a whisper soft kiss on his lips. "I'm glad you came back." She whispered.

He traced her jaw line with his pointer finger. "This is exactly where I wanted to be."

"This is where I want you too." She admitted then tucked her head into his chest and fell asleep with her husband holding her.


	27. Chapter 27

OMG, thank you all so much for the reviews after that last chapter, believe me it was exhausting to write. This one is some fluffy goodness and a long due conversation that lightly touches on some important points. The communication lines are finally open now though.

Chapter 27

Elizabeth wrapped her hand around his and pulled it to her mouth. She turned his hand and kissed his palm. He nuzzled his face into her hair and sucked in a deep breath. Glancing up at the window she saw that it was still dark out but it looked like it was only a short time from dawn.

She had woken up, wrapped snuggly in his arms in the exact position she had fallen asleep. She shifted a small fraction and his eyes opened. Of course he asked her if everything was ok, one thing led to another and round two happened. Now they were both wide awake with probably no chance of falling back to sleep. She wiggled her body around so she was laying on her back looking up at him and he was laying on his side facing her. He propped his head up on his elbow, his other hand rested on her belly below the blanket. "I really didn't come back here for this." He admitted but quickly continued. "Don't get me wrong, I am not complaining by any stretch but I don't want you to think this is all I want." He explained.

She arched an eyebrow, "Then why did you come back?"

He shrugged a shoulder, "I just wanted to be here… with you. Yesterday was a long day so I left because I thought you may want to sleep or something, I don't know. But I got home and Sam was there and…"

"Sam?" she cut him off.

He chuckled, "Yea, she said a few things that actually made me realize that I wanted to be here, with you."

"But what was she doing there."

Jason looked away from her and focused on the wall across the room when he spoke, "She wanted another chance or something."

"Something?" Elizabeth asked feeling a twinge of jealousy.

"It doesn't matter, I don't feel anything toward her anymore, I don't want to be with her." He said with sincerity.

She decided that with everything that happened they couldn't put off talking about it any longer. "Jason… what do you want?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"From me? From us? What kind of relationship do you want with Cam and our little girl? I don't want to pressure you for any of it, I just want to know what you are feeling." She asked, knowing it was a tough question to ask him.

Her question was hard for him to answer. Truth be told he wanted it all. "I guess I want whatever you want."

She rolled her eyes and brought her hand to rest on his bicep, "You didn't answer the question."

"I don't know how to answer it. Would I love for all of us to be a family? Definitely." He firmly stated. "Is it something that needs to change overnight? Probably not. I think its something that we shouldn't jump into. We don't want to confuse Cam and rush things but at the same time we do have to put up the front of a marriage in public." He paused for a long moment and met her eyes. She was watching him, intently listening to his answer. He continued, "What do you want Elizabeth? Do you want me hanging around more and bonding with Cameron? Do you want to date… whatever that means? We do things backwards don't we?"

"Date." She repeated as she laughed. "Jason, you aren't the dinner and a movie type."

He moved his hand from her stomach to take her hand from his bicep and link their fingers. "No, not really but if that's what you want…" he trailed off and leaned down to place a soft kiss on her lips.

"I don't care, as long as we can spend more time together." She admitted. "I won't torture you by dragging you to a chick flick but I do think it should include some rides on your bike. I've missed that and although I probably can't ride on it right now, after I have our little girl I'd like to."

"I think we can work that out." He whispered, leaning in to peck at her lips again.

"What about Sam?"

He shook his head, "I really don't want her there." He teased.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "I mean tonight… or last night."

"I don't want Sam… I haven't for a long time."

She smiled, "Did you tell her about us getting married?" It was already sounding more real then an arrangement although that was definitely something she was not ready to discuss.

"No, I didn't stay there long enough to and it really is none of her business… although she will probably read it in the paper in a couple days."

"Oh the paper, I completely forgot about that, once Diane leaks the news I should probably go talk to my Grams." She sighed but then her eyes widened, "Oh god, Carly is going to be a pain isn't she?"

He winced, "Actually there is something I need to tell you. I haven't really had the chance, I meant to tell you before. I handled it but Carly went to meet with Diane… when was it… actually the morning you, um, stopped by Sonny's office." She blushed and he continued. "Well she asked Diane to file for full-custody of Cameron and the baby on my behalf."

"What!" she screeched.

He squeezed her hand in his, "Don't worry, Diane would never do anything like that and neither would I."

"She has some nerve after everything she went through with Michael and the Quartermaines."

"Elizabeth, you have nothing to worry about with Carly, she can try to meddle all she wants. I'm right where I want to be and she can't change that." He looked deep in her eyes and immediately put her at ease.

Elizabeth managed to smile. "You scare me."

He narrowed his eyes and she continued, "You know just what to say or the perfect way to look at me to just calm me down and make me feel better."

"That scares you?" he asked.

"Because I think you know me better then anyone else. You listen when I talk… you really listen, and you genuinely care what I'm saying. You see through the bullshit fake smile I paint on and know exactly when I need someone to talk to. I guess that scares me because you know me so well."

"You know I could say the same about you." He replied, releasing her hand and trailing his fingertips up her arm to her neck.

She closed her eyes, enjoying his touch. "After that night of the blackout, I tried to push it out of my head. I tried to rationalize it as a night of healing and just being there for each other but I just couldn't get past it… past you. When I found out I was pregnant, I just knew it was yours, I just knew. There really wasn't much of a possibility of it being Lucky's…" she sighed. "Jason, I'm sorry I didn't come to you."

He shook his head, "No apologies, not anymore. It's in the past." He whispered, again leaning in to place a soft kiss on her lips.

"Like what we talked about that night of the blackout, no more living in the past." She whispered and it sounded like a question so Jason nodded his head. "I guess we are finally getting past everything and everyone that comes between us."

"I want to." He admitted.

An hour later they had finally gotten out of bed. Elizabeth went downstairs to start breakfast while Jason showered before Cameron woke up. When he finally made it to the kitchen he stood and watched her mixing up a bowl of pancake batter. He laughed quietly as she read the instructions out loud and re-read it multiple times as she added each item listed on the box to the bowl. She measured everything precisely and seemed unsure in her movements. "Don't laugh at me." she whined, without seeing his face.

His smile grew even wider because she had not turned around to see him in the doorway or even see him laugh.

"Bet you didn't know that I knew you were back there watching." She looked over her shoulder, "I could sense you though."

"Is that so?"

She nodded her head and turned around, leaning her back against the counter. "And you really need to put on a shirt cause that is all sorts of distracting." She teased and pointed at his bare chest.

Jason looked down and back up at her, "Is it? I don't find it distracting."

"How about if I take my shirt off and you try to cook, see how you manage."

He took a step forward and grinned mischeviously, "Ok, sounds good to me."

She rolled her eyes and turned back to the bowl of ingredients. She grabbed the whisk from the counter and began to mix the ingredients. He, however, had other ideas as he stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. His hands slid under the front of her t-shirt and spread over her stomach. She had pulled her hair back in a loose bun leaving her neck exposed so he took the opportunity to dip his head and kiss her neck.

Her grip on the bowl and whisk loosened and she leaned back into him. She lifted her hand and hooked it behind his head as she tipped her head back so she could guide him to her mouth. One of his hands slid over her belly to cup her full breast as their lips met.

"Jason!"

He released her immediately and took a step back. Luckily his body had shielded Elizabeth from Cameron's view and the little boy did not see where Jason's hand was.

Elizabeth couldn't help but giggle nervously as Jason looked at her with question in his eyes for how they should handle this. She adjusted her shirt and stepped around Jason, "Morning sweetheart. I'm making pancakes, do you want pancakes." Elizabeth asked figuring it was probably best not to make a big deal of what Cameron had seen. He was young and luckily hadn't seen much but they would definitely have to be more careful in the future.

"Jason, you sleeped over again?" Cameron asked.

"Kind of." He answered and it was true because they really didn't get much sleep. Elizabeth caught his hidden message in his answer and playfully slapped his arm. "Why don't we go get dressed so mommy can make breakfast ok?"

Elizabeth watched as Cameron nodded and practically jumped into Jason's arms. They left the room and she stood there for a few minutes thinking about how much everything had changed and the ring on her finger proved that. Sure it still wasn't exactly a 'real' marriage but now she had the feeling that one day, soon, it will be real. They had finally talked and then some. Now there was nothing left but to move forward.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"What's up?" Jason asked as he opened Elizabeth's front door.

"A delivery person just dropped this off." Milo explained and handed Jason a rather large package.

Jason nodded to Milo and closed the door.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked.

Jason shrugged, instantly getting thoughts of Alcazar in his mind. "It is addressed to Mr. and Mrs. Jason Morgan."

Elizabeth, who had a smile since she woke up hours ago, frowned. "Open it."

Jason tentatively shook the box and Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "I don't think someone would send a bomb here, it's probably from Diane or Sonny."

Jason shrugged, "Yea, no one else knows yet. I talked to Diane when you were in the shower and she had called the paper but she missed the presses for today so the news of the wedding won't hit the paper until at least tomorrow."

"See, so let's see what it is."

Jason sighed and opened the box to reveal a tacky vase and pulled out the card that was tucked in the box. He placed the box on the end table and Elizabeth walked over to where Jason was standing by the door. She took the vase out and examined it, "Not exactly something I would pick but it looks really expensive." She turned it upside down to look at the markings, "Moorcroft, I think that is like… ridiculously expensive. Who is it from?"

Jason looked up at her from the card and shook his head, "Edward."

"Edward Quartermaine?" she asked in shock.

Jason nodded as everything became clear to him. How could he have not thought of it before, ELQ owns the newspaper, which would give Edward the inside scoop on the articles to be printed as well as giving the scoop for articles to be written. Maxie hadn't been the source, at least not the only source… it was Edward as well. They must have called him as soon as Diane called in the anonymous information about the wedding. Less then two hours later there was a, probably five thousand dollar, vase on their doorstep. His only question was why Edward was having these articles written about his relationship with Elizabeth. The only reason he could think of was the fact that Elizabeth is pregnant with an heir. An heir that would never be known by the name Quartermaine.

"What does the card say?" Elizabeth asked.

"Congratulations, Lila bought this just after we wed and would have wanted this to have a place in your home." Jason read from the card.

"This was Lila's?" Elizabeth asked in awe, suddenly liking the vase a little more.

"It's a trick, he is playing us. I don't want anything from him." Jason said through gritted teeth.

She picked up the vase again and placed it on the table that sat behind the sofa. "But it was Lila's… no matter his reasoning I would have to agree with him. This is exactly something that Lila would have done." She sentimentally looked at the vase then back at Jason, "I know what you are thinking, it is from Edward so there are hidden expectations but if this was Lila's… I want it, I don't know why but I do." She admitted sentimentally.

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose, he wanted to return the vase but the look on Elizabeth's face caused him to nod his head. He knew that he couldn't deny her even though giving in on this was difficult for him. Either way Edward needed to be dealt with.

"Thank you." She voiced and took a few steps to close the distance between them. She tipped her head up with a smile on her face and placed a quick kiss on his lips.

Elizabeth seemed to not put together the connection between Edward and the articles but he was sure that she eventually would. He made this gesture with purely selfish intentions, he wanted his heir and Jason would make sure that he would not come near his child.

She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest, "Ugh, I don't want to go to work."

Jason smiled, "You don't have to, you can call in sick or tell them you are on your honeymoon. It would probably actually help make it seem more believable." He explained.

"As good as that sounds, this isn't exactly my normal shift. I haven't been taking any later shifts because of everything with my Grams and daycare but they had nobody to cover the two to twelve shift today so I volunteered weeks ago."

"So who is watching Cam then?"

Elizabeth looked at the clock and reluctantly pulled out of his hold, "Well he is going to go to daycare for a few hours and when they close at six I will take my break and drop him off here. I have a babysitter that is supposed to meet me here."

Jason thought for a few moments, "You know I have a few things to do this afternoon and after that I can pick him up from the hospital daycare."

"Jason you don't have to do that."

He shrugged, "I'd like to."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded his head, "Yea. I should be able to get there to pick him up by about 5. After that I'll take him back to my place to get a few things done then I can meet you back here later… unless you think he won't want to spend the evening with me."

"Are you kidding, he thinks you are god Jason." She gushed. Jason replied by rolling his eyes.

He placed a lingering kiss on her lips, "I'll see you later then."

* * *

"Hi, you must be here to pick up Cameron?" the young blonde said as Jason entered the daycare. "His mother said that his father would be picking him up today."

Surprised that Elizabeth had referred to him as Cameron's father, Jason nodded.

Jason followed the young woman down a hallway to a room that was full of toys and tables. There was a television in the corner but it was not turned on. He quickly located Cameron playing with a pile of small cars. The other time Jason had picked him up there were kids running around the room playing and causing havoc. Today, the only child left was Cameron and Jason felt guilty that he had not come sooner.

"Cameron, your father is here to pick you up."

Cameron looked up and saw that she was referring to Jason and not Lucky. "Jayyyyyson" he squealed and ran into Jason's arms.

A few minutes later they were on the elevator and Cameron looked up at Jason. "Me-member when…" Cameron started and stopped. The boy appeared to be deeply thinking about something. "I still want you to be my fwiend Jason but I thinking I want you to be my daddy too."

Jason kneeled down beside the curly haired boy, "Are you sure Cam?"

Cameron nodded and Jason pulled him into his arms, "I'd like that buddy."

That was what Elizabeth saw when the doors opened to the elevator. Jason kneeling beside Cam, her favorite boy and favorite man hugging. Jason stood up and took Cameron's hand. "Hey, we thought we'd stop by and say hi before we left."

"That is a nice surprise." Elizabeth gushed as she quickly walked around the nurse's desk and lifted Cameron into her arms.

Jason winced, "You should be careful picking him up."

"Yes daddy." Elizabeth teased. "I'm fine."

Cameron looked at Elizabeth then at Jason, "Is he your daddy too mommy?"

Elizabeth's eyes darted to meet Jason's and he gave her a shallow nod. She closed her eyes for a brief moment, willing the tears not to come. "No baby, Jason is not my daddy. Did you decide that you want him to be yours?"

Cameron nodded with a big grin on his face. Elizabeth's eyes remained on Jason's, there were so many things she wanted to say but mostly she wanted to jump into Jason's arms.

"Well, well… hello there Mr. and Mrs. Morgan." Emily said with a huge smile on her face. She was just arriving for her shift and witnessed their family moment.

"Aunt Emmie." Cameron cheered and wiggled out of Elizabeth's arms to give his aunt a hug.

Obviously Edward had told the family about Jason and Elizabeth eloping. Jason took Elizabeth's hand in his as Emily continued, "I'm happy but very angry…" Emily forced an angry face but she was being sarcastic and couldn't hold it too long. "How could you not tell me you two were eloping, how could you not invite me." Emily's eyes flashed to both of their left hands, "I can't believe you two got married!"

Jason winced, the instant the words left Emily's mouth, Sam appeared around the corner.


	29. Chapter 29

So most of you wanted a confrontation with Sam and here it is! I will assure you that it is not the end of it though, she will be back and I may throw in some hair pulling, lol!

Chapter 29

"I can't believe you two got married! I mean seriously you couldn't pick up a phone and call me?" Emily asked putting her hand on her hips as she shook her head. There was a smile on her face so Elizabeth knew she wasn't truly upset with her.

Elizabeth felt Jason's grip tighten on her hand and she turned her head to look at him. She followed his gaze as Sam approached them.

"Excuse me?" Sam said in a sarcastic tone. "Did I hear right? You two got married?" Her eyes narrowed.

"Yes, we did." Jason stated plainly.

"I didn't know you two were even engaged… or is this all just for show?" Sam spat.

"Em, can you take Cam to the vending machine and get him a pack of cookies." Elizabeth calmly asked.

Cameron formed two fists and lifted them over his head in a cheer as Emily started toward the hallway and opened her hand for Cameron to take it and go with her. He practically skipped as she quickly took him out of the line of fire.

"I'd appreciate it if you left your snide comments for when my son isn't around." Elizabeth spat. "Be a bitch to be all you want but Cameron has nothing to do with this."

"Oh really… from where I am standing he has everything to do with it. You have gotten your claws into Jason and he…"

"Whoa, watch it." Jason interrupted. "I am here and I can speak for myself. I have not done anything that I don't want to do. I wanted to marry Elizabeth and this is a real marriage." He growled and was actually starting to believe his words himself.

Sam pursed her lips, "And what about last night?"

"What about it?" Jason asked.

"You were at the Penthouse… with me." she said in a tone that implied more had happened.

Elizabeth looked at Jason for his answer. Deep down she knew that he hadn't done anything but it helped to hear it again. "Yes, I was there for a couple minutes and you happened to be there, waiting for me, dressed in tasteless lingerie." He looked at Elizabeth, "One look at her and I came running back to you."

Sam rolled her eyes, "I find it hard to believe because the two of you weren't even together."

"We figured why wait, and how do you know what we have been doing lately. We've been seeing each other a lot." Elizabeth chimed in, "We were the night you were with Rick. Jason and I have known each other and been friends for, I think, eight years. Sometimes we were more but there was always something or SOMEONE getting in the way. It seems like we have finally decided to ignore the assholes that think I'm not good enough for him and that he isn't good enough for me."

"Fuck you." Sam growled growing annoyed with how Elizabeth was talking to her.

"Oh no Sam, you are the whore that slept with your mother's husband. You are just upset because you had him and couldn't hold on to him." Jason bit his tongue when the words left Elizabeth's mouth. He was about to chime in but decided to let Elizabeth handle Sam. Truth be told he enjoyed this side of her.

"And you are no better, you were married when you ran to Jason and tricked him into bed."

"Oh no Sam…" Elizabeth said in her sarcastic good-girl voice. "You are the trick. And there is a big difference between us, see Jason wanted to sleep with me and Ric, he just used you because you are both self-destructive."

"You had to get Jason drunk to sleep with you." Sam challenged.

Jason put his arm on Elizabeth's shoulder, "No, let me set her straight." She told him. "See you just don't get it, we weren't drunk. We did drink a little but I assure you we were not drunk any of the times that night or the next morning."

Sam looked at Jason realizing that he had lied to her the day he told her that he and Elizabeth had only slept together two times that night. "You lying son of a…"

"Watch what you say about my husband." Elizabeth warned, pointing her index pointer at Sam.

"Two times." Sam said shaking her head.

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed, not quite sure what it was that Sam was talking about.

"Would it have really mattered?" Jason asked, looking around to make sure there was no one in listening distance of their _conversation_.

Sam nodded, "Yes."

"What am I missing?" Elizabeth asked.

Sam smirked, "You see Lizzie, when I asked Jason about that night he told me that you two only had sex twice."

"Oh.. sweetie…" Elizabeth said to Sam. "It was more like four, maybe five, I lost count."

"Ok, that's enough." Jason interjected.

Elizabeth turned around to face Jason, "You're right, I have to get back to work."

Sam clapped, "Congratulations on stealing my life!" she said loud enough for some passing nurses and doctors to hear.

"I didn't take anything that wasn't available to me. Aren't you done your shift?" Elizabeth snapped.

Sam nodded, "Actually I was just on my way to meet someone. I hope you have all the luck in this marriage as you both have had in the past."

Elizabeth laughed at Sam's jealousy and they stood watching Sam stomp onto the elevator. The instant the door closed, Jason took Elizabeth's hand and led her to the doorway of the stairwell. "Jason, I have to get back to…"

Before she could finish her thought he had pulled her into the stairwell, her pushed against the door and crashed his mouth into hers. He completely caught her off guard, control freak Jason Morgan has just completely surprised her. His hips held her against the door and his hands held her head perfectly still so he could ravage her mouth. Her hands grabbed at the collar of his leather jacket.

The sound of a distant click, floors away, echoed through the stairwell. "Shit!" he growled against her lips.

Elizabeth could feel the heat in her face. "I s-should get back." She managed to whisper.

"Sorry, I just, I couldn't help it." He mumbled, releasing his hold on her.

She looked up and gazed into his eyes, "I'll see you later though."

He nodded his head, "You definitely will." He promised with a wink. She blushed and opened the door. Emily was standing at the counter with Cameron talking a mile a minute beside her.

"There you are, I was wondering wh…" Emily stopped when she saw that Elizabeth's face was flush. "Oh god… I guess I just got my answer about the marriage."

Elizabeth came to stand behind the desk and tucked her hair behind her ears then smoothed her hand down the side of her scrub top. "What answer is that?" Elizabeth asked as Jason moved so he was standing beside Cameron.

"It's not just an arrangement." Emily answered and watched as Jason and Elizabeth just stared at each other. So maybe it was an arrangement at first thought but when you look between the lines it was becoming more, very quickly. "Well it isn't completely an arrangement. Anyway I have to scrub in on a surgery with Dr. Drake and I am going to be late. I don't feel like hearing his childish scolding so I have to run."

"Thank you for taking Cam for a couple minutes. I didn't want him to hear what was being said." Elizabeth said.

"I love spending time with my nephew." Emily gushed as she kneeled down and gave Cameron one last hug. "As for you two, I'll expect a dinner invite… soon."

Emily strode away from the desk. "Uh, I'll be home around twelve-thirty. Are you sure you don't mind Jason?"

Jason nodded and stared at her for a long moment. "We better get going."

"Ok, Cameron, you be good."

"I will." He sighed.

"I'll see you when you wake up ok?" she said and Cameron nodded. "I'll see you later." She said looking at Jason. Her teeth chewed her bottom lip when he looked at her with an intensity that made her chest tighten.

"You will." He again promised then took Cameron's hand and led him into the elevator.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Jason was halfway to his Penthouse when the chatter in the back seat faded. Cameron had told him everything from his day including what he had for breakfast which Jason was there for. He glanced in his rear-view mirror and saw that the curly-haired boy's eyes closed. He fell asleep. Should he wake him up? Jason didn't think he still took naps but there were some times that he'd hear Elizabeth mention Cameron taking a nap. He seemed to be at the age that maybe he was starting to wean out of the napping but still took them from time to time.

It was going to be a long night with him so Jason figured he would let him sleep. He carefully carried him up to his apartment and placed him on his large bed. He left the light on in the bedroom and the door open so that when he woke up he wouldn't get scared because he is in a strange bed. With his hectic schedule it was rare that Jason had the chance to work out so he threw on a pair of sweatpants and tugged off his t-shirt, leaving on his thin tank top.

Jason started with sit-ups followed by weight lifting. He finished with taking hits on his sand bag. By the time he was finished, an hour had gone by and sweat was dripping down his neck, his shoulder and pooling around the top seam of his wife beater.

Peeking in on the small boy who he was coming to know as his son, Jason saw him still soundly sleeping. Jason took the opportunity to take a quick shower and shave. He had originally planned on taking Cameron to the store so they could each pick out a gift for his mom but that would have to wait until next time.

Most of his thoughts were haunted by her, haunted in a good way. He thought of her when he was driving, when he worked, when he showered… all the time. He had been in many relationships over the years but never had he become so infatuated. Maybe he was in love with her. She had come out and admitted that she had, at one time, been in love with him during the night they spent together of the blackout. She seemed to be falling for him and she certainly seemed to be putting herself out there. That night she emphasized that she wanted a life with him at one time but was afraid to put herself there because of the danger. What had changed her mind? Did she decide to throw caution to the wind or did she just have so much trust in his ability to protect her and her children that she was finally able to look past the danger? Either way, he wanted whatever she was giving, wherever, whenever, he would be there and accep all of it.

"Jaaasssoooonnn!" he heard being called as he stepped out of the shower. He instantly recognized the voice and it was not Cameron. This was not something or someone that he wanted to deal with right now. With a grunt, he quickly pulled on his sweatpants and before he could even towel off, he ran out the bathroom door before she could wake Cameron from his nap.

"Jas-" she started but stopped when he quickly ran down the steps.

"Shhh, Cameron is sleeping upstairs."

Carly rolled her eyes, "You are a babysitter now?" Her eyes quickly surveyed his chest that was covered in tiny water droplets. "Ok, you couldn't put a shirt on?" she teased as she fanned herself with her hand.

"Carly… are you here for something?" Jason asked, growing agitated.

"I thought we could talk but if you are busy…" she trailed off when he turned to walk across the room and she saw the marks on the back of his shoulders. "Jason, did you get in a fight?"

He turned and looked at her with a confused look. He followed her gaze to his shoulders and neck but could not see exactly what it was she was looking at. Carly took a quick step toward him and stretched on her tip toes to examine his marks. "Both of your shoulders… oh god!" she said in a disgusted tone once she got a good look at the marks. They spanned both shoulders for a good 5 inches from his neck. Her hand grabbed his head and turned it slightly to look at the side of his neck. "Oh my god, are you freaking kidding me."

"What?" Jason growled but quickly realized what happened to cause the marks Carly was looking at. "Shit!"

"A freaking hickey, are you serious, what are we thirteen?"

Jason wiped his hand across the back of his neck and shrugged. There was nothing he could do about it now but he was definitely going to have to talk to Elizabeth about marking him in conspicuous places. He didn't even remember her leaving the mark but there were many opportunities over night that she could have marked him. The scratch marks, he definitely remembered them. They were both so lost in the moment that she may not have even realized what she was doing.

"What do you want Carly?" Jason grunted out.

"I wanted to talk to you about me but since Elizabeth seems to be marking her territory I think we need to talk about you."

"Carly she isn't marking her territory, we just got…"

She raised her hand, "Please spare me the details that brought Elizabeth to the point of clawing up your shoulders." She took her coat off and crossed the room to sit on the couch. "So tell me what is going on, I promise not to interfere."

Jason sighed. Since she was there if she did not hear this from him it would be even worse. He raise his left hand and wiggled his fourth finger to emphasis the ring that was now at home on the finger.

"Oh my god, you married the tramp!" Carly yelled.

"Carly, Cameron is sleeping!" Jason yelled but in a whisper. "And stop with the names."

"What the hell possessed you to marry her?" Carly asked, completely forgetting about her promise she made less then a minute ago.

"I love her." Jason admitted, surprising himself to the point that his stomach tightened at his own words. So much for the arrangement, he meant what he just said. At this point he was in a real marriage as far as he was concerned.

"Jason, I know you are trying to do what is right but…"

Jason shook his head, "No, when I asked her to marry me when I first found out that she was pregnant and it could be mine, then I was doing what I thought was right. That's not what this is now. I wanted to marry her… very much." He admitted.

"Then she is taking advantage." Carly reasoned.

Jason shook his head again and spoke firmly, "No Carly. Do you think so little of me that you think I can be just taken for a ride like that? I like to think that I can read people well. All of the years I have known Elizabeth, no matter what was going on around us or if we were at odds, there was still something there, we have just always chosen to ignore it. She wants this as much as I do and that's is all I am saying about it… and that is all _you_ are going to say about it." He insisted.

"I can't believe you got married and didn't tell me." She mumbled as her eyes filled with tears.

Jason shrugged, "We didn't tell anyone. We did this for us, not for anyone else."

Carly wiped tears from her cheeks. "I thought we were best friends Jason. You have been making these big decisions and not even telling me." She whined and saw movement out of the corner of her eye.

Jason looked over his shoulder and saw Cameron slowly coming down the steps as he rubbed his eyes. "This conversation is over."

Carly stood from the couch, "For now." She promised.

* * *

"Jas… I mean daddy, will you weed this to me?" Cameron asked and waved a book in front of Jason.

They had been back at Elizabeth's house for a few hours, eaten dinner and played a long game of hide and seek. Jason remembered Elizabeth talking about how much Cameron enjoyed playing but Jason found it hard to play because he did not fit in many hiding spots. Needless to say, cameron won even though Jason found him every time by following the sound of his giggles.

"What do we have?" Jason thought out loud and read the title of the book. "Spongebob?"

"Uh huh." Cameron voiced as he climbed onto the couch beside Jason and curled into his side. He was in his Chuggin' Charlie pajamas and ready for bed. Jason had a feeling that Cameron would not stay awake for the whole book.

"Cam, do you like it when I spend time with you and your mommy?" Jason asked as he opened the cover of the book.

Cameron nodded, "And the new baby soon too."

"And the new baby. Are you excited about having a little sister?"

The small boy sighed, "I told mommy that I wanted a wittle bro-der but mommy said that maybe someday and right now I was getting a wittle sister to pway wiff."

Jason laughed quietly, "Yea, maybe someday." He opened the book and read to his son, "Bikini Bottom…"


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Jason woke to the feeling of warmth being pulled from him. His eyes squinted open "What?" he mumbled almost incoherently.

"Shh, I'm taking Cam up to bed." Elizabeth whispered, cradling Cameron in her arms.

Jason rubbed his eyes and opened them fully. "I can."

She shook her head, "I got him. I am going to take a quick shower so just relax for a little bit. I'll be back down."

Most days after work, Elizabeth would come home and shower. Working in a hospital and seeing patients that sneeze, spill and bleed all over usually left her feeling dirty by the end of her shift. Being pregnant only multiplied her germ-a-phobia. She carefully placed Cameron in his bed and switched on his night light. She took a quick steaming hot shower and wrapped herself in a large towel. Her belly pushed on the front of the towel, at seven months she was finally at the point that it was obvious she was pregnant and not just gaining belly weight. Most women complained about the baby weight but Elizabeth loved being pregnant along with everything that came along with it.

She stepped out of the bathroom and saw Jason sitting on her bed with his back leaning against the headboard. "Hey, sorry I woke you but I didn't want to leave you guys down there all night."

"I'm glad you did, I wanted to see you tonight."

"You did huh?" she asked as she crossed the room to her dresser. Her towel was snugly wrapped around her as she dug through her drawers to retrieve panties, a pair of shorts and a tank top to wear to bed. "How was Cameron tonight?"

"Perfect." He replied.

"What did you do?"

"Went to the strip club." He teased.

She looked over her shoulder at him, "And followed it up with Spongebob?"

Jason shrugged, "Something like that." He leaned forward and scooted to the edge of the bed. "Actually there is something that I need to talk to you about." He said in a serious voice.

Elizabeth put her clothes on the dresser and turned to face him. "Uh oh, what happened?"

Jason extended his hand for her to come sit beside him on the bed. She quickly took a seat next to him but didn't release his hand.

"Payback."

"Payback?" she asked narrowing her eyes.

He answered her by flashing her a devious smile and flipping her onto her back. He quickly climbed over her and straddled her thighs. Looking down at her, he gently tugged on the towel to loosen the tight hold it had around her chest. "See I need to get payback because…" he leaned down and kissed her neck then moved his mouth to her ear and whispered in a husky voice. "Because you seem to keep marking me and I think it is only fair for me to do the same."

Elizabeth giggled, "No!"

She used her arms to try to push him away but he grabbed both of her wrists and pinned them over her head. "I've had to look Sonny in the eye…" he bent his head and gently sucked on her neck. "And now Carly…" he moved and sucked on the other side, leaving small marks before lifting his head. "And had both of them point out hickeys on my neck that I did not know about." He angled his head as he hovered over her, "So…" he nipped at her lips. "You are going to pay."

He dipped his head and kissed a trail down her neck. "Jason…" she pleaded.

"Do you want me to stop?" he teased and opened his mouth, sucking on her soft skin just above where the now loose towel covered her breasts.

"Jason" she giggled as he sat straight up and opened the front of the towel after releasing her hands. His eyes took in the sight of her naked body as he revealed it from beneath the towel. Her eyes met his as she reached for the bottom of his t-shirt but she was only able to lift it slightly. He reached behind his neck and pulled on the collar to remove his shirt then tossed it behind him on the floor.

His body was perfectly sculpted, she reached out to touch him but he was just out of her reach. "Uh uh… I'm not finished yet."

Elizabeth sat up on her elbows, "What are you gonna do?" she challenged.

He grinned, "I am going to do exactly what I wanted to do in that stairwell today, Mrs. Morgan."

She shivered at his words. His voice was rough and masculine. "You don't have to say that when nobody else is around Jason." She said, avoiding his gaze.

He leaned forward until her stomach stopped him. He hovered over her, careful not to put any extra pressure on her belly. "I know." He whispered, his mouth hovering mere inches from hers curling up in a gentle smile. Her heart was racing. She wanted so much at that moment to tell him how she felt, not just on the surface but deep down about them and their marriage.

"Jason…" she started but he closed the distance and kissed her. He kissed her slowly at first, savoring the feel of her plump lips but desire quickly won out and the kiss turned more urgent. His tongue pushed past her lips and quickly sought out her own. He rolled them so they were on their sides. She hooked her knee around his hip and pressed against him then tried to push him onto his back but he held still, keeping them on their sides. A moan rumbled in his chest and he pulled her bottom lip between his teeth. His hand started at her knee that rested on his hip and slowly trailed up her thigh, over her hip, her side and finally covered her breast. It was her turn to moan as his thumb strummed over the pebbled peak.

Elizabeth reached between them and undid the button and zipper of his jeans then forced her hand in to wrap her hand around him. "Wa-wa-wait." He begged as he rolled away from her. He stood from the bed and removed the remainder of his clothing. She laid on her back, watching his movements, anticipating what was coming next. Instead of joining her and laying beside her, he kneeled at the bottom of the bed by her feet. He lifted a leg and brought her ankle to his mouth. He trailed kisses up her ankle to her knee where he gently bit the flesh then soothed it with his tongue. He continued his movement to the inside of her thigh. She was trembling as she watched him, waiting for him to give her what they both wanted.

His mouth opened and he marked the smooth skin on the inside of her thigh as he did her neck and chest. All teasing was gone though and when his warm mouth came in contact with the sensitive flesh of her inner thighs a fresh wave of heat flowed through her. He marked her equally on her other thigh sending a similar feeling through her. Her body tingled in anticipation of his next move and he didn't disappoint. He centered himself so he was seated between her knees and lightly traced her slit with his pointer finger. Her hips jerked off the bed at the contact. Pregnancy had done nothing but increase her sensitivity in every way and a single touch could practically send her over the edge. Jason smiled at her reaction and again teased her with his single finger, watching her head turn to the side as she fisted the blanket below her in her hand. She was beyond wet and ready for him, it took all of his willpower not to take her right then.

Jason leaned forward and kissed just above the small patch of hair between her legs. He took her legs and directed them over his shoulders then dipped his head to ever so lightly flick his tongue over her sensitive bud. She moaned his name and released the blanket to reach down and thread her fingers through his spiky hair. He nipped, sucked and lapped the small bead until she was thrashing her head from side to side. When he felt she was close his tongue entered her while his index finger continued strumming her bud until she exploded below him, swearing and calling his name.

He sat back and watched her until the tremors and haze subsided and were replaced with a new desire. She lifted herself up so she was on her elbows but he shook his head and lifted her hips onto him. Being pregnant limited their position, as Kelly had pointed out, but it gave them the opportunity to try out some positions that otherwise would not be tried. He lifted her hips further until he was lined up with her center. Elizabeth reached forward and placed her hands over his wrists that were firmly holding her hips. He entered her agonizingly slow and continued to move his hips slow, torturing her. In the position they were in, he was in complete control of the pace, "Jason" she moaned. Her face was flush and she looked up at him with pleading eyes.

He licked his lips, tasting her which brought a satisfied smile to his face as he spoke, "What do you want?" he asked in a husky voice.

She moaned when he stilled his movement to await her answer. Her hands tightened around his wrists and he raised an eyebrow. He lifted one of his hands from her hips and slid from her hold on his wrist. Grabbing her hand, he brought it to his mouth and softly kissed the underside of her wrist, her palm then pulled her index finger between his lips. "Oh god Jason, please." She begged.

He released her hand and started moving slowly inside her again. "Please what?" he prompted.

Her hands slipped up to hold him tightly, high on his wrists, "More" she managed to whisper.

A primal smile formed and he increased his speed slightly. "Does that feel good?"

"Oh god Jason yea." She moaned. Her voice was his undoing and his teasing ended as he began thrusting in her hard and fast. One of his hands fanned open on her hip so his thumb would come in contact with her already sensitive bud with each thrust.

She opened her eyes and met his, sending a flutter through her and starting the waves flowing through her. He could feel her walls start to clamp down on him and he struggled to continue on as her body quaked then her back arched. Her nails dug into his wrist and he finally let go, thrusting into her two more times and grunting her name as they both came with a force that send him falling forward. He caught himself before he crushed her and their child and rolled to lay beside her.

Out of breath, they laid in silence as the both tried to recover. After a few minutes passed, Jason adjusted them so they were laying under the blanket. Elizabeth finally spoke, "You wanted to do that in the stairwell?" she teased.

He chuckled and pulled her into him so her back was against his chest and his hand could rest over her belly. He kissed her shoulder then leaned over her to place a kiss on her lips. "No…" he said in a low, husky voice. His mouth was next to her ear and sent a fluttering sensation down her back. "I held back a little."

Elizabeth laughed and slapped his hand resting on her stomach. "You're bad."

"You'll have to wait for that until after you have her." He said as he smoothed his hand across her stomach.

"Promise?"

"Um hmm." He hummed into her neck.

They were silent for a few minutes as exhaustion settled in, "Good night Jason."

"Good night." he whispered.

* * *

"Mama, you're still sweeping?" Elizabeth heard. Her eyes slowly opened to reveal her smiling little boy standing at the foot of her bed.

Jason stirred from his sleep and released her from his hold. "I'll get up with him. After last night I think you need to sleep in." he whispered in her ear. His hips shifted slightly under the blanket and he stopped his movement. "Uhhh…" he started and looked at Elizabeth with alarm.

Elizabeth saw his expression and realized that he also had not gotten up to put any clothes on. They were both naked under the blanket.

"Cam, why don't you go make your bed and Jason will fix you some breakfast." Elizabeth suggested in a slightly groggy voice.

Cameron giggled, "I a-weady did."

Elizabeth sighed and Jason couldn't help but laugh. "Ok, well how about you go and try to brush your teeth and show us what a big boy you are and can do it all by yourself."

The small boy looked at his mother for a second, pondering the question. "Ok." He said and turned to leave the room but stopped at the door. "Daddy, I just want cereal ok?"

Jason nodded, "Ok." And Cameron ran from the room.

Elizabeth flung an arm over and slapped Jason in the arm when he started laughing again. "What?"

"It's not funny." She said rolling her eyes. A smile came to her lips. "You are bad."

He nodded his head as he quickly slipped out of the bed and grabbed a pair of sweatpants from the bag he'd left on the chair when he arrived with Cameron the night before. He pulled them on and walked back over to the bed to place a quick kiss on her temple. "Go back to sleep."

Before leaving the room he grabbed his t-shirt from the floor and laid it beside her. She smiled, curled back into the blanket and quickly fell asleep again.


	32. Chapter 32

Well Alcazar and Sam aren't gone... they both will be back... together? There is some more Carly and Edward as well. It is all coming, I promise!

Oh and someone will see the hickeys on her, I promise:)

Chapter 32

_**A Morgan-Webber Valentines Day Rendezvous**_

_Thanks to an anonymous tip and some investigating by this columnist, the next, and shall we say anticipated, step in the relationship of local business man and alleged mob enforcer, Jason Morgan and nurse Elizabeth Webber has been taken by the couple._

_The happy couple wed on Valentines Day in an extremely private ceremony. Details are minimal but word is that the only attendees were Morgan's lawyer, Diane Miller and Morgan's long-time friend and business partner Michael 'Sonny' Corinthos. The marriage was anticipated in light of recent developments. As reported in the last month Mr. Morgan has adopted Elizabeth's son and Elizabeth is estimated to be seven months pregnant with his child. When born the child will become the latest heir to be born estranged from the Quartermaine family. The adopted son of Morgan's business partner Sonny Corinthos is actually the biological son of the late A.J. Quartermaine, Morgan's brother. The ELQ fortune is estimated to be close to two billion dollars and family patriarch Edward Quartermaine is rumored to be chomping at the bit to meet his newest great-grandchild._

Elizabeth placed the newspaper on the table, "I need to go to see my Grams this morning." She sighed. "I'm sure she already saw the article, one of her gossiping friends probably already called her. I just need to tell her myself."

Jason took a long sip of his coffee. "Do you want me to go with you?"

"I wouldn't put you through that."

Jason smiled and an hour later he was standing on Audrey's porch. Elizabeth tugged at the turtleneck she was wearing and Jason couldn't hold back a chuckle. "Not funny." She growled but a small smile formed on her lips.

When they had pulled up, Cameron saw his friend playing in his yard next door and ran over to play for a few minutes while they talked. Before they could knock, the door was opened as if Audrey had been waiting for her. When she spotted Jason standing beside Elizabeth, Audrey gave them both a disapproving look. "I supposed you came to tell me that you two got married but save your breath, I already read it in the paper."

"Grams, I'm sorry that you had to find out that way." Elizabeth apologized and stepped into the house but remained standing by the door with her hand firmly being held in Jason's.

Audrey raised an eyebrow, "And would you have even told me had it not been published?"

"Grams you didn't exactly seem interested in our relationship. You loathe the fact that I am carrying Jason's child."

"Liz dear, you got married and I found out over a day later by reading the newspaper." Audrey spat, turning away from them and walking across the room. "I'd think that you'd at least let me know whether I approved or not." She clasped her hands together awaiting a response to her comments.

"I wish you could have been there and would have wanted you to be there. It was… spontaneous."

Audrey's eyes widened, "And that is supposed to make me feel better? You suddenly decided to get married, like you suddenly decided to take the interstate instead of the back roads. This is not a decision to take lightly."

"Don't you think I know that? This isn't exactly my first marriage Grams. You approved of Lucky and look how that turned out. Ric was an established lawyer and look what he did to me and other people in this town." She looked at Jason and smiled then looked back at Audrey. "Can you just believe me when I say that this is what I want."

"Forever?"

Elizabeth's heart stopped when Audrey asked her that. At first when Jason volunteered to go with her she refused to subject him to Audrey's dirty looks. On second thought, when they were driving over, Elizabeth realized another reason was because she wanted to be honest about her feelings to her Grams, feelings she had yet to admit to Jason.

"I assure you that the way I feel about your granddaughter…" Jason started to say but Audrey quickly cut him off.

"I don't need to hear about how you feel Mr. Morgan. What is my granddaughter going to do when the law finally catches up to you and you spend the next eighty years in prison. What is Elizabeth and your two children going to do then. Or what if someone finally catches up to you that is on the other side of the law? My granddaughter does not deserve to be a widow at the age of twenty seven."

Jason's expression grew extremely serious, "No, she doesn't."

"Can you assure me that she won't?" Audrey challenged.

"Grams, do you think there was less of a chance of that happening when I was married to a cop with a drug problem and you were pushing me to stay with him?" Elizabeth interjected. She chanced a look at Jason and continued, "With both Lucky and Ric, it was all about them and I lost myself. Jason knows the real me, better then they ever did and sometimes I think better then I know myself. I make no excuses for Jason's decisions but I know that he is a good man. He is a stand up man, which is more then I can say for any other man that has been in my life." Jason's hold on her hand changed and he linked his fingers through hers. Listening to her talk about him was humbling and he only hoped he could live up to her expectations.

Jason remained characteristically quiet for the rest of the visit. When they left, Audrey wished them luck but with a pessimistic glance at Jason. They arrived home and ate a quiet lunch with Cameron then after Cameron ran off to play with his trains.

"Do you have to work tomorrow?" Jason asked.

Elizabeth nodded, "But it's a regular shift, I don't have to deal with the late hours. I have an appointment with Dr. Lee on my break but I won't ask you to come to this one, I don't want you to have to deal with her harassment again."

Jason smiled, "Thanks. I was thinking maybe we could go out tomorrow night."

Elizabeth turned to face him, tucking her feet beneath her on the couch. "You mean like a date?"

Jason shrugged, "Something like that."

"We haven't exactly been taking things slow have we?"

Jason reached for her hand, "I'm sorry… I… I…" he stuttered.

"No… I'm-I'm ok with it. I'm, uh, happy." She whispered.

"You are?"

"Jason, I meant everything I said at my Gram's. I know we talked about taking things slow and I know that we should but when it comes to me and you we have never really followed the rules." She put her free hand on her belly, "and this little one is proof positive."

His thumb smoothed over hers and she brought his hand to rest on her belly as the baby kicked. Jason's eyes widened at the feeling. "I like how things are." He added, scooting closer and opening his hand across her belly, waiting to feel another movement from their baby girl.

Elizabeth leaned against his side, "So what is next then because we pretty much…" she trailed off not quite sure what to say next. She cursed herself for not thinking before speaking.

Jason took a deep breath, "I may not have been completely clear but you do know that I want to be with you don't you?"

She nodded and tipped her head back to look in his eyes, "Me too." She added and for a few minutes they just stayed like that, gazing into each other's eyes. They were both trying to figure out how to explain their feelings. It was Elizabeth that broke the silence, so to speak. No sound came from her lips as they formed three words. The three words were unmistakable even without the voice behind them.

Jason's heart skipped a beat and after a short pause his lips formed, "I love you too" but as she had done, no sound came out. It was clear to each other what they were saying but, true to their history, they weren't following normal rules.

It was perfect, Elizabeth thought as tears formed in her eyes. Jason dipped his head and pressed his lips to hers, lingering until they heard footsteps on the floor above them. Reluctantly, they pulled apart when Cameron eventually came down the steps.

"Mama, can I pwway on the swings?"

Elizabeth nodded, "Sure but you have to wear your hat and gloves."

Jason stood from the couch. "I have to get down to the warehouse."

"Do you want to come back for dinner?" she asked, hoping he'd say yes.

Jason nodded, "Definitely."


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

"Any pain?"

"No" Elizabeth answered.

Kelly sat on her stool and rolled across the floor so she was seated between Elizabeth's legs that were propped up in stirrups. "Discomfort? Nausea? Fever? Painful urination?"

"No, no, no and no."

"Pain during sex?" Kelly asked, looking around Elizabeth's legs to gauge her reaction.

"Kelly!"

Kelly reached over and grabbed Elizabeth's chart. She cleared her throat and waved it in the air, "It's a standard question I ask."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "No, no pain."

"Good." Kelly said with a smile and pushed up Elizabeth's gown. "What the…"

Elizabeth stiffened, "Kelly, what's wrong?"

"Are, are these… hickeys?"

Elizabeth's face turned a dark shade of crimson, "Shit…"

Kelly's mouth dropped, "Mrs. Morgan, you've been a baaaad girl."

"That's what my husband said." Elizabeth mumbled under her breath and cursed herself for saying it loud enough for Kelly to hear it.

"Damn girl… now that is what I need. Mmm, mmm, mmm!" Kelly joked.

"Can we just finish so I'm not late. Epiphany is not happy with my being late so much."

"Oh, having trouble getting out of bed in the morning?"

"Kelly!" Elizabeth shrieked and cupped her hands over her face.

A couple hours later, Elizabeth had forgotten about the torture in Dr. Kelly Lee's office. She had teased and taunted Elizabeth about her sex life but mainly because she was jealous and trying to stay on the wagon for her sex addiction.

"Hey sister-in-law." Emily cheerfully greeted as she approached the nurses desk.

Elizabeth smiled, "Hey, I didn't know you were on shift today."

Emily rolled her eyes, "My mom is doing a surgery that she wanted me to scrub in for. I guess its good that she wants me to get a lot of experience."

"Yea, it is."

"So how is married life treating you, even more, how is Jason treating you?"

"Everything is great." Elizabeth answered, not being able to hide her smile.

"Look at you, all happy. I haven't seen you like this in a long time."

Elizabeth nodded, "I really am."

"I'm still waiting for my invite to dinner."

"Yea, we can't tonight but are you available tomorrow?"

Emily nodded her head, "Tomorrow is good. What are you doing tonight?"

"Jason is taking me out." Elizabeth said, holding back her smile but the corner of her lip curved up.

"Date night, wow, you really are a cheesy married couple, its sickening." Emily teased. "I have to go and help prep for the surgery but we'll finish our conversation later. I do have a question though… what is with the turtleneck?"

Elizabeth froze, "What do you mean?"

"I have never seen you wear a turtleneck, it's just different."

Kelly just happened to be approaching the nurses desk, "That's because she is married to Dracula now."

Elizabeth's jaw dropped, "What happened to doctor patient confidentiality."

Kelly smiled deviously, "I was just discussing one of my patients with a colleague… You just happen to be the patient."

"I don't want to know." Emily said rolling her eyes. "She is married to my brother and that is something I don't want to picture."

"Oh but I do." Kelly smirked.

* * *

Jason parked at the far end of the parking lot. This was completely out of character for him. He felt like he was stalking his wife. Ordinarily he did not go visit the women in his life at work for no reason but he was doing it now. He wanted to see her and it was as simple as that.

Someone caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. He was masked from the entrance and street by a line of SUVs and other medical vehicles so he was not seen but he definitely saw something interesting. Sam had exited the main entrance of the hospital and instead of turning toward the parking lot, she climbed into a waiting vehicle. It was a late model black sedan with tinted windows. It was a car he'd seen before and had a pretty good hunch who it was. He squinted to get a good look at the license plate and watched the car pull away.

He would check the plates but he was already pretty sure who's vehicle she was getting in. He only had one question, what did Alcazar want with Sam and what were they up to?

After calling Stan to run the plates on the car, he continued his trip to visit his wife but was still distressed about what they were up to.

The elevator doors opened and he saw his Elizabeth standing there talking to her ob/gyn. Jason remembered that she had an appointment that afternoon and hoped everything went good. He was sure it did when the petite doctor looked over her shoulders at Jason and her eyes appeared to be undressing him,which made him completely uncomfortable.

Elizabeth tapped her pen on the desk and blushed which Jason found completely sexy.

"Hey, I was on this side of town and thought I'd stop by." He said with a grin, knowing that sounded completely ridiculous since the coffeehouse was only a few blocks away.

"I'm glad you did… but I already took my break so I can't…"

Jason nodded, "I know, it's ok."

"Well, I'll give you two some privacy, it was good to see you Dracula." Kelly giggled then looked at Elizabeth and nodded, "Mrs. Dracula, I'll see you later."

They stood there stunned as Kelly walked away.

"What was that?"

Elizabeth closed her eyes and shook her head, "One word… payback."

Jason wiped his hand across his forehead, "Oh."

"So I guess we are even now because she is far worse then Sonny or Carly ever could be, she is raunchy, but in a funny way... I guess."

"Uh, not to change the subject but have you seen Sam at all today?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "No, she has been working down on three. Apparently one of the orderlies saw our little argument the other day and went to Mrs. Sneed. I think Sam got in trouble, not sure. Why?"

"Nothing to worry about, but I'll let you know." Jason said distantly but quickly cleared his throat and leaned forward on the counter. "So are we still on for tonight?"

"Yea, the babysitter will be there at eight, is that ok? She has class tonight and doesn't get done until seven, I felt bad asking her to rush over."

"Eight is fine." He said. His eyes had a sparkle when he looked at her and it made her heart flutter.

They stood there in their gooey gaze for a few minutes before Monica came walking around the corner. Elizabeth noticed his body instantly stiffen and he stood straight up. He greeted Monica with a cordial "hello" then turned back to Elizabeth. "I'll see you later?"

Elizabeth smiled, "You will."

"Hello Jason." Monica politely greeted Jason then turned to Elizabeth. "Have you seen Emily, she was supposed to…"

"Yep, she was just here a few minutes ago and went looking for you."

With everything that had been going on recently, they hadn't discussed Monica and Alan. He truly hadn't given the idea much thought but had decided it was something that they could discuss. Elizabeth had made it clear that she was open to the possibility of Monica and Alan being a part of their children's lives. It was something that he was not sure about but maybe in time he could accept it. That would be something he'd have to work out. Jason nodded his goodbye to Monica and left.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Elizabeth rested her head on Jason's shoulder as they stood in front of the balcony doors looking out over the harbor. It had been over seven months since that hot summer night that they closed the door to the outside world. Since that night so many things had changed but the biggest change was that they were together and the door was now open. Everyone knew what they meant to each other and even though their marriage was originally on paper, now it was so much more.

"Jason, thank you for doing this. It's so much better then going to the Metrocourt and dealing with the bullshit there… or going somewhere else and dealing with running into people. Here we can just be us."

Jason smiled when he felt a movement under his hand. Apparently their little girl agreed with her mother. "Yea." He agreed. "Uh, are you tired because we can head back if you want."

"I'm good… full but good." She said with a chuckle.

"Well I'm glad you liked it."

"Who knew Jason Morgan was such a good cook." She teased.

He shook his head, "I can cook three things, eggs, steak and chicken."

"Why am I not surprised, they are all protein. I, on the other hand, tend to cook the fattening, carbohydrate filled foods like pasta."

"I like carbs."

Elizabeth turned in his arms so she was facing him, "Yea, you ate it at my house but, looking at you, it doesn't look like you eat it very often. You don't have an ounce of fat on you."

Jason shook his head and led them to the couch. He wasn't a meathead or one of those guys that obsessed over his physique. He simply enjoyed the release of working out. "Anyway…" he said, changing the subject. "Um, I want to help some more with the baby."

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes and sat sideways on the couch so she could face him. "What do you mean?"

"Well first financially. I know there are some things that you need to get and I want to get them for you."

Elizabeth shook her head, "Jason, you don't have to…" she trailed off as he reached in his pocket and pulled out his wallet. "No Jason I don't…"

She let out a grunt when he pulled out a credit card and handed it to her. "I know how much you hate this but take it." He said, holding up the card that had her name on the front, Elizabeth Morgan.

If for nothing else she wanted the card because of the name on it. "You know I probably won't use it."

"Elizabeth this is not me trying to throw money at you or anything. I just want to help, I want you to get exactly what you want and need without the stress of working extra hours to buy it." He took a deep breath before continuing, "Also, I assume you'll be taking your maternity leave soon, I was just thinking that maybe when you go back that you can cut your hours, if that's what you want. I mean if you want to spend more time with the kids or are too tired to work the second shift all the time you don't have to."

"Jason…" she started and he could tell that she was going to protest.

"Just on paper or not, you are my wife and I have plenty of money, more then I could spend in a lifetime. Like it or not what is mine is now yours."

Elizabeth sighed and took his hand in hers, "I didn't do all this because you are rich Jason."

"More then anyone else in this town, I believe that is true and that makes me want to help even more. You let me buy you a house and give you a car but you have given me so much and probably don't even realize it. You have given me what I always wanted and was too scared to take… a family with you."

Elizabeth about melted right there at his words. He always seemed to know exactly what to say and how could she say no. Her eyes pooled with tears, "I'm sorry that all these years I have been pushing away and too scared. I'm sorry I picked Lucky, that was the biggest mistake of my life Jason. All these years we could've…"

He cut her off, "But then you wouldn't have Cameron… like you said that night."

"Yea." She whispered.

Jason lifted his hand and brought it to cup her cheek. "I love you." He softly whispered but this time so she could hear it.

"I love you too." She replied as tears flowed down her cheeks. His thumb wiped at her cheek and he gently pressed his lips to hers. She pulled away and leaned down to toss the card in her hand on the coffee table.

"You are going to take that though, right?" he teased as she leaned back in and raised up on her knees, lifting one over his lap so she was straddling him.

"Maybe, but just because I like the name on it."

He rested his hands on her thighs, thankful she had worn a dress. When he saw her come down the stairs in the dress he almost lifted her in his arms and carried her right back to her room. Unfortunately the babysitter knocked on the door before he could. It was a simple black dress that snugly fit her full breasts, so snugly that he feared them popping out of the fabric. He was thankful they were going to dinner at the Penthouse and not in a public restaurant. The soft fabric was loose over her belly and stopped at her mid-thigh, leaving her long, slender legs exposed to his eyes.

He gripped her hips and lifted his own to show her exactly the effect she has on him. "I like your new name too." He managed to growl even as he felt her lacy boy shorts under her dress.

"We should probably head back so the sitter can go home. We can finish there."

He smiled deviously, "Or we can start now and continue later." He suggested as he slipped one of the thin spaghetti straps off her shoulder and peppered kisses from her neck to her shoulder.

"Oh, you don't play fair Mr. Morgan."

She could feel him smiling into her neck as he slipped the other strap over her shoulder and followed the same path. Wasting no time, he gently tugged on the top hem and it easily slipped to rest below her full bra-less breasts, exposing them to him. He groaned in approval and moved his hands back to her hips to keep them still. Leaning forward, he kissed the valley between her breasts then nuzzled his face against the soft skin. "It's hard to play fair with you." He groaned then took her pebbled peak between his lips.

The sound of her moan was interrupted by the distinct sound of ripping fabric. Elizabeth gasped when she felt him easily rip the delicate fabric from between her legs and toss them on the floor. He alternated between her breasts while he teased her drenched center until she was quivering and frantically pulling at his belt. When her large belly and his arm kept getting in the way of her opening his pants, she grunted and pulled away from him. She stood up and left him sitting there, surprised she pulled away.

"Who isn't playing fair now?" he asked as he watched her taking steps away from him, toward the back of the couch.

"Oh, I was just thinking about something we didn't get to do that night that I have always wanted."

She piqued his curiosity and he stood from the couch to watch her move. Not knowing it was even possible, he grew even harder when he watched her lift herself onto the pool table and lean back on her elbows with her legs dangling, spread open over the edge. His eyes darkened and in three long strides he was standing in front of her. She laid there gazing into his eyes, waiting for him to make the next move. Her breathing was labored and she chewed on her lower lip. He leaned forward, resting his hands on the side of the table and she met him for a kiss that left them gasping for air. Lifting her hips, he pulled her to the edge of the table. She reached for his pants and was able to pull his belt free followed by the snap of his jeans and the zipper. They instantly slid from his hips and pooled at his feet. He reached down and lowered his briefs as she laid back on the table but kept her body raised on her elbows. She threw her head back when he teased her, rubbing himself against her but never giving her exactly what she wanted.

Her legs tightened around his hips and she whispered his name. The desire in her voice was palpable and he loved the fact that she wanted him so much. Not able to deny her anymore, he entered her, agonizingly slow. Leaning forward, he planted his hands on the felt beside her head as he started to move, slow at first but quickly working up to a frenzied pace. The sound of their moans filled the room. She reached up and hooked her hands around his neck. The last time they had sex in this apartment it was about comfort and years of bottled up feelings that they felt would never be explored. Now it was love and a future and as they gazed into each other's eyes they both felt that connection. Elizabeth swore when she felt her body begin to coil and Jason stop moving. He dipped his head and kissed her softly until he felt her body relax again beneath his.

When he started moving again, he thrust his hips hard, slamming into her until she screamed his name. It didn't take long for them both to come apart and for once they were able to moan and call out to each other without fear of waking Cameron.

Jason collapsed on the pool table beside her and they waited a few minutes as they both came down from the high they'd each reached. "My god… so great." She managed to say still short of breath. Her face turned red at her admission but she didn't care, she wanted him to know what he did to her.

He lifted his head so he could look at her and smiled deviously, "Like I said before, just wait till after you have the baby."

"Oh god, you have to stop saying that. My hormones can't take it." She sat up and looked around the room. "We really should head back… and I guess I'm going commando."

Jason stood from the table and pulled on his pants and briefs then reached down and adjusted her top and straps for her. "You don't need them anyway." He said with a wink.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

"Stan, what do you have for me?"

"The trace came back, the sedan you saw Sam getting in was one of Alcazar's." Stan answered.

"Thanks." Jason said and closed his phone then climbed out of his SUV.

Jason hated this house, he hated the way it looked and what it stood for. To his grandfather it stood for power and control. To Jason the house stood for self indulgence and overindulgence. He approached the porch and the door was immediately opened by Alice, the maid. Often he would just appear on the terrace but decided that today he'd allow himself to be announced. Of course that gave them many minutes to prepare since the main gate to the house was a mile down the road.

"Mr. Jason, how nice to see you. Who may I ask are you here to see?"

"Edward."

Jason stepped past the stocky maid and folded his hands in front of him. "I will announce your arrival." She said then turned into the den. Jason looked at the large staircase and luxurious chandelier, rolling his eyes as he thought about how cold the house was. Sure his Penthouse was cold and bland but it was also only an apartment. A family did not live there, it was not a home, just a place he'd slept over the years. This mansion was supposed to be a welcoming home but to him it was no more welcoming then the dentist office. Elizabeth's house, however, was warm and inviting. It was the kind of house that you can walk into and not be afraid to touch something. It was his…

"Jason" he heard from behind him.

"Edward." Jason coldly greeted him.

Edward swayed across the foyer, "To what do I owe the pleasure, have you come to announce your child's birth?"

Jason's eyes narrowed, "To you?" he asked sarcastically. "No." He sucked in a deep breath but first things were first, "We received your gift and although it was completely unnecessary and unwanted by me, Elizabeth likes it and is happy to have something that had belonged to Lila."

"Lila was a generous woman and I know that she and you always had a connection."

Jason actually agreed with the old man. "But, do not make my history with Lila a bridge for you to my children."

"That's preposterous."

"Is it? I know that it was you that was feeding the reporter information on my relationship with Elizabeth. What your motivation was is clear, you want your heir. You can be damn sure that my children will never be part of ELQ so back off." He spat, narrowing his eyes at the man.

Edward pointed at Jason and had he not been an old man Jason would've broken the finger in half. "I'm not scared of you and I certainly will not bow to you like some flunky warehouse worker. You obviously are not up on family law in the state of New York. Grandparents have rights."

"You are not my child's grandfather."

Edward chuckled, "No, I am his great-grandfather."

Jason shook his head, "Her great-grandfather is an elitist, selfish…"

Edward interrupted Jason's insult, "A girl?" he asked with a smile.

"Besides, females cannot run ELQ under your twisted thinking."

The silver haired man shook his head, "On the contrary. And I think you underestimate my influence in this town."

"And I think you underestimate mine." Jason challenged.

Edward chuckled.

"Try me." Jason warned, stepping closer for emphasis.

"Jason… Edward, what is going on?" Monica howled as she walked down the steps, Alan following close behind.

"I'm just having a few words with my grandson here."

Jason's eyes narrowed, "I haven't been your grandson for over ten years, that was someone else, a boy."

The two men were in a duel, both refusing to look away. Jason refused to bow before the man that spent his entire life looking out for only himself and his last name. The only exception was Lila, she was the only woman that could put the old man in his place. Other's tried but they could only limit him for so long. So there they stood, each man too stubborn to back down. Edward knew that Jason would never physically hurt him and if it came down to a battle of the wits he was sure he'd win and Jason felt the same.

"Oh father, we are going to be late for the board meeting, let's go." Alan scolded.

When Edward did not move, Monica spoke, "What did you do Edward?" She turned to Jason, "What did he do?"

Knowing the situation was going nowhere, Jason took a step back and looked at Monica. "Uh, he is the one that has been tipping off the reporter about my personal life."

Edward proudly smiled at Jason's words.

"Why would you do something like that?" Alan asked.

Monica rolled her eyes, "Quartermaine heir?" she asked and Jason nodded his head.

"Give me a break." Alan said in a voice that was borderline whiney.

Monica crossed her arms over her chest, "Edward, so help me god, if you as much as breath in Jason, Elizabeth or their families direction without invitation you will be out of this house before you have the chance to grab your coat!"

"You can't kick me out of my house!" Edward howled.

"It is Monica's house and I suggest you respect her wishes." Alan stated matter-of-factly.

Jason was floored, they were on his side. Not sure what to say, he simply turned on his heels and walked out the door, nodding to both Monica and alan as he passed them.

* * *

"Oh Em, this is ridiculous, I thought we were coming shopping for you."

Emily placed the designer dress back on the rack and stomped over to where a very pregnant Elizabeth was standing. "We are shopping for me but you are going to need some new clothes for after the baby is born."

"No I don't, I have plenty of clothes."

Emily picked up a beautiful green, v-neck cashmere sweater and held it up to Elizabeth, "But you don't have anything as nice as this."

Elizabeth brushed her hand along the soft fabric, enjoying the feel of it brushing agaist her fingertips, "No… and I never have." She looked at the tag, "And for a hundred and twenty dollars I never will."

"Oh stop with the money stuff, are you telling me that Jason has not given you an open flow of money now that you are married?"

Elizabeth shrugged, "Doesn't mean I'm going to buy something that I don't need."

"Oh, clothes, my dear, you need." Diane added.

Both Emily and Elizabeth turned quickly and saw Diane standing behind them, her arms full of bags from the various designer stores in the plaza. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt but I couldn't help but overhear your conversation as I was walking by."

"Hi Diane, how are you?" Elizabeth asked.

"Much better after a little… retail therapy." Diane smiled and lifted the bags in her hands. "So my suggestion is to buy anything your heart desires. You will feel wonderful and trust me when I can say, you can afford it."

"See, I told you." Emily teased.

Elizabeth shook her head, "It isn't me though."

"Well if I buy it as a gift then you'd have to wear it." Emily tested.

"Oh and I suggest a nice pair of shoes to match, I saw a magnificent pair of Jimmy Choos that would match that sweater superbly." Diane added, angling her head.

Elizabeth grunted, grabbed the sweater from Emily and stomped over to the counter, "I'm never going shopping with you two again." she complained as she dug through her purse for the credit card she tossed in there from Jason.

"Oh, you weren't shopping with me, I simply gave you some advise when I saw you contemplating a purchase." Diane recapped.

"And you will go shopping again with me after you have the baby because… you just have to." Emily reasoned.

Diane adjusted the bags in her arms, "Well, I must be going… unless you need so advice on those shoes."

Elizabeth looked over her shoulder and could not help but laugh as she handed the credit card to the sales woman. Diane and Emily were definitely a bad influence on her.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

_About a month later_

"Boss!" Max howled as he stormed into the office.

Sonny lifted his hand, "We are in a meeting Max, you will have to wait."

Max hesitated and looked at Jason then at Diane sitting in front of Sonny's desk. "But I thought you should know, a freighter was blown up last night, it was about ten miles out…"

Sonny's pen dropped on the desk and his eyes flashed to meet Jason's, "One of our old lanes?" he asked.

Max nodded, "The route we used for our South American cargo."

"Well Diane, it seems that you were correct." Sonny nodded and wiped his fingertips across his chin. "Do you think that is what happened here?" he asked, looking over at Jason again.

Jason shrugged then nodded, "Our former lane, very possible."

"Like I said, a woman scorned." Diane looked between Sonny and Jason who appeared to be having a silent conversation just by looking at each other. "I think I should leave for the rest of this conversation because it will probably include information that I don't want to know." Diane packed her folders into her briefcase. "We will finish our meeting later." As she walked out the door she winked at Max, "Gentleman" she nodded then left the men to business.

Max closed the door then turned and folded his arms over his chest, "What should we do?"

"Nothing yet." Sonny directed. "It could be an attack on the organization we sold the shipping lane to. There has been no contact yet by them to find those responsible. I'm sure I will receive word soon though. Now there were two lanes that you said that Sam had the knowledge of and that was one of them, which we sold mere weeks ago. If she is working with Alcazar I would bet that the second lane will be attacked as well."

"And if it is?" Max asked.

Sonny smiled, "If it is then we will contact our friends in New York that we sold it to and notify them who is responsible for the attacks. We need to do this right and cover all of our tracks, there is another organization involved and we don't need a mob war on our hands."

"We need to get a tail on Sam, we need to be sure she is the one giving Alcazar the information." Jason added and stood from is chair then began pacing the office.

"Wha-what are you thinking?" Sonny asked.

"I'm thinking it is Sam and if I know Alcazar another attack is coming if it hasn't already." Jason answered, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"So you guys think Alcazar is trying to start a war with us but has incorrect intel and is, in fact, starting one with a family from New York?"

"Not incorrect intel, just old." Sonny clarified. "And not just any family, the Zacharra's."

"As in Anthony Zacharra?" Max asked, his mouth hanging open after he spoke.

Sonny nodded, "The one and only."

Max's eyes widened, "You sold it to him, he is insane, like literally insane."

"And Alcazar will have him to deal with." Jason mumbled. Never had he thought Sam would go this far. When Diane suggested that he search deep for any information Sam had on the business and change it, he thought she was being a little extreme. Sure Sam was angry but never did he think she would give information that could possibly start a mob war. 'A woman scorned…' Diane had said something about a woman scorned and strongly made her recommendation. Sonny agreed and it was decided, they'd sell the two shipping lanes Sam knew about as well as numerous safe houses.

Jason was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a cell phone ringing.

Max quickly drew his phone from his pocket, "Yea." He paused and listened for a few seconds. "Are you sure?" Another pause and a nod. "When?"

Sonny and Jason intently hung onto every word and when Max closed his phone they pretty much already knew what he would say. "The second lane was attacked just over an hour ago. Two freighters with full loads were taken out along with the entire crew of both of them."

"Coincidence?" Sonny thought out loud.

"Not a chance." Jason said confidently.

Sonny nodded, "Max, I need you to arrange a meeting with the heads of the families, as soon as possible." He picked up the phone on his desk, "I need to call the Zacharras and personally inform them that they need to be there."

"Sure thing boss. Anything else?" Max asked.

Sonny looked at Jason then spoke, "Get extra guards on Elizabeth, Carly and the boys just in case."

* * *

Jason and Sonny handed their cell phones to Max before they entered the door to the meeting. There were strict rules on these types of meetings and electronic devices were number one on the list. Jason pulled at his tie one last time before walking through the door.

In the last month he had pretty much been living at Elizabeth's house. He hadn't spent a night in the Penthouse since before they were married and hoped he never would again. When he had stopped at the house to change into his suit, Elizabeth knew it was for business. He could see the worry in her eyes but he assured her that everything would be fine. She was very close to her due date and moving slow but that didn't stop her from helping him dress in his suit and promise him certain sexual favors if he didn't get injured. He had all intentions of collecting when he got home.

Jason and Sonny were the final two to arrive, joining four other families including Anthony Zacharra. Sonny sat at the table with Jason taking his position and standing behind him, folding his hands in front of him. After exchanging pleasantries it was Anthony Zacharra that called the meeting to order, "Well Corinthos, you are the one that wanted this so please don't waste our time." He mumbled in his lethargic sounding voice.

Sonny leaned back in his chair and smiled his dimply smile before letting his face fall to a serious expression. "We wanted everyone to come together to discuss a problem. There have been two attacks on cargo ships, I believe you are familiar with the situation Anthony."

"Yes." Anthony said rolling his wrist in the air for Sonny to continue.

"It turns out that the attacks were coordinated by Lorenzo Alcazar. The attacks were based on old intel he received about shipping lanes which he believed to belong to our organization. Unfortunately for you Anthony they now belong to you." Sonny plainly stated. He continued, "So I thought it best to come together as a collective group and inform everyone of possible future attacks. There have been some other business dealings between our organizations in past months and would like everyone to be on alert for further breaches."

"So you are saying that you think he will attack again?" a portly man, the head of a family in Boston, asked.

"There is no way of knowing. What we do know is the source he received the intel from on the shipping lanes but beyond shipping lanes that source is a dead end. Also, what it proves is that he is not verifying the information he is receiving, he is acting on impulse, which in our business could be hazardous to everyone in this room." Jason added.

"And has this source been handled?" Another family head asked.

"They are being handled." Sonny answered.

Anthony Zacharra laughed, "And we are supposed to take your word on this Corinthos?"

Sonny nodded.

"We have no reason to believe that Mr. Corinthos would not follow through. What we need to decide here is how Mr. Alcazar will be handled." The man from Boston reasoned.

"I think we all know what needs to happen here." Anthony stated.

"And with the support of everyone in the room we'd like to handle the situation since it was a failed attempt against our organization. Also, as an act of good faith, we'd like to compensate Mr. Zacharra for his losses."

All of the men sitting at the table nodded their head including Anthony Zacharra.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

"What was so important that you had to to meet me this late?" Sam whined.

Lorenzo adjusted his blazer, "We have some important business to discuss."

Sam shrugged, "Well I'm sorry, any more information you need will cost you. My fee covered only what I have already given you." She folded her arms over her chest, "So what else do you need from me and what are you willing to pay for it?"

"If that is the case then I believe, Ms. McCall, you owe me a refund."

Her head shook, "Excuse me?"

"You gave me old information and now I have caused a commotion with the wrong organization." He spat.

"I'm not sure I'm following."

"The ships we attacked did not belong to Corinthos. Those routes were sold, I don't know how long ago and it doesn't matter when. The point is that the information that you gave me was wrong."

"But I was there, I heard the coordinates." She explained.

Alcazar shrugged, "I'm sure you did but they no longer belong to Sonny and Jason. Do you know what this means?"

Sam stood silently waiting for him to continue.

"It means that not only is Corinthos going to be out for retaliation since it was obviously an attempt against them but so will Anthony Zacharra, the current owner of the lanes."

Sam turned away and threw her arms up, "You didn't verify the information with an inside source?"

"You **were** my inside source!" he yelled.

"Then how did you know when a shipment was coming in?"

"I've had a freighter anchored a couple miles out on lookout, assuming a shipment came in monthly, it was on the ready and the first shipment found was taken out."

Sam shrugged, "I don't know what you want from me now."

"What I want! You came to me with this information, offering it up! How do I know that you aren't working for Corinthos?" Alcazar yelled.

"I'm not!" she howled. Her fingertips rested against her forehead as though she had a headache.

"So here is what I want, you have to fix this."

Sam shivered even though it was a warm spring night. "I don't know how to fix this. Uh…" she paused. "Uh, we need leverage… the kids."

"You want me to take Sonny's kids?" he mocked.

Sam shook her head, "No… Jason's."

"Well last I heard his wife hadn't had their child yet, so you think if I take the young boy… I can what, blackmail Jason to…" he trailed off waiting for Sam to finish.

"To take responsibility for the blown up shipments, then the other family will go after him."

Alcazar stood for a minute, thinking about her suggestion. It was a possibility but in the end he would still be breaking one of the cardinal rules of the business, families were off limits. Sure he'd made a play for Elizabeth but that was just to get under Jason's skin. It was merely for fun and once they married, he backed off. What it came down to was that he had just attacked another organization, unprovoked and he needed to clean the situation up… quick. "That's the plan then." He lied.

"Ok, well since Elizabeth is on maternity leave it may be hard to separate her from the boy, plus there are guards around them, it may be difficult." A loud bang echoed through the alley and Sam turned away from Alcazar to investigate the source. Her last thought was to run but before she could Alcazar pulled his .45 from his pocket and unloaded his entire clip into her until there was no sign of life left in her body. He looked around to be sure there were no witnesses, he was sure nobody heard since he had his silencer on then he nonchalantly walked away.

* * *

Jason arrived home from his meeting to find Elizabeth sound asleep. Over the past couple of weeks the pregnancy had begun to take its toll on her energy. She had fallen asleep just after Cameron every night. She'd usually wake up later and they'd lay in bed or on the couch and talk. Just about every night they would make love before going to sleep, something he certainly had not expected this far into her pregnancy. With her due date quickly approaching she was moving slower but she always built up enough energy to keep the sex incredibly hot.

It was hard to believe that a mere nine months ago she had shown up at his door and shared a completely unexpected night.

…_Flashback, nine months ago_

_"Are you sure about this?" Jason asked as he hovered over her beside the pool table._

_Her eyes were hazy and her lips swollen. Her hands roamed his exposed upper body, smoothing over his shoulders, back, chest, everywhere she could reach. "I am so sure Jason." She assured him and hooked her hands behind his neck, pulling his mouth down to hers._

_He kissed her with all he had, years of anticipation had led to that moment. "I'll be right back." He whispered and kissed her once more before lifting himself off her and literally running up the stairs. Less then thirty seconds later he reappeared carrying a small foil package in his hand. He tossed it on the side table and kneeled beside her, slipping his arms under her knees and her back then lifting her into his arms. Crossing to the front of the couch, he gently placed her on the oversized cushions and stood back up to remove his shoes. _

_Elizabeth's face was flushed and the pink tint of her skin trailed down her neck and into the thin tank top she was wearing. Not wasting any time, he unbuttoned his jeans, unbuttoned hers then climbed on top of her, careful not to crush her petite body under his. He was about to kiss her when their eyes met, he hesitated, giving her one last opportunity to change her mind. She answered him by smiling tenderly and running her fingertips along his jaw line. Her lips audibly whimpered his name and it was the most erotic sound he'd ever heard._

"Jason." He heard in a similar voice yet more tired. He was pulled from his memory and saw Elizabeth stretching in front of him on the bed. He'd been leaning against the doorway, lost in his memories, one of many that were still being created with each passing day.

"Hey…" he voiced, quickly approaching the bed and placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. "I didn't want to wake you."

"And I would have been mad if you didn't wake me up."

Jason laughed, something that had been rare in the past but recently seemed to come as second nature. He leaned against the wall and kicked his shoes off before roughly pulling on his necktie.

Elizabeth watched his movements and fully understood why men found women stripping so erotic. She watched him roughly pull his tie off that matched the color of his eyes and toss it over the chair beside him. Next came his black suit jacket which he promptly hung on it's hanger in the closet. Then he tugged the bottom of his shirt from his waistband and quickly began to work the buttons to reveal a black 'wife beater' undershirt. Sure she'd seen him get ready to go to his meeting and knew exactly what he was wearing but now that he was home and staying she was able to enjoy the sight of him.

As Jason unbuckled his belt, he looked up at Elizabeth who was now kneeling on the bed watching him intently, waiting for him. Her hands were on her stomach and her eyes were focused on the movement of his hands. He lifted an eyebrow as he pulled the belt through the loops and laid it over the back of the chair beside his tie. With slow movements, he removed his socks followed by his dress shirt then he disappeared into the bathroom, closing the door halfway behind him.

Elizabeth groaned and fell back on the bed, "Jason!" she called but got no response. "Jason you better hurry up before I get tired again and fall asleep."

He reappeared in the doorway a minute later with a towel in his hand, "You wouldn't."

"Try me" she challenged.

"Well I have some work I need to get done, I can go down…" he said trying to hold back his smile.

Elizabeth called his bluff and interrupted him, "Ok, I can always pay up on my promise tomorrow or maybe the next day." She said as she rolled over onto her side so that her back was to him. She bit her lip to hide her smile when she heard him quickly unzipping his pants. The bed dipped beside her and she felt him leaning toward her.

"Do you really think I'd ever pass up sex with my beautiful wife?" he asked, his hot breath on her ear sending a chill down her spine.

Elizabeth let herself smile, "Did you think I wouldn't pay up?" she asked as she rolled onto her back then let out a groan as she sat up.

He reached his hand and gently placed it on her belly, "If you are tired or…" he stopped when her hand slipped into his boxer briefs and wrapped her fist around him. His hips jerked up at her touch, "… o-or not."

* * *

"Oh my god, oh my god… someone please help, I need a phone!" a middle aged woman screamed as she ran up to the gas station attendant. "Call 911!"

At first he ignored her, this time of the night he was used to junkies and criminals trying to rob him and he was not going to fall for it.

"That alley over there." The obviously homeless woman said pointing, "I just found a woman, she… she's shot. I don't… don't think she's… I think she's dead!"

* * *

"Detective Spencer." Mac called as he approached Lucky's desk.

"What's up Mac?"

"I need you and Cruz to bring in Morgan for questioning."

Lucky quickly stood from his desk, "What for?" he asked as he grabbed his badge off his desk, unable to hide his smug smile.

"Harbor patrol just pulled Lorenzo Alcazar's body from the water." Mac stated.


	38. Chapter 38

Forgive me but I hate this chapter. I definitely had trouble writing it which would account for the extra time it has taken to post.

Anyway, thank you for the wonderful feedback/reviews, you all keep my fingers moving on the keyboard:)

Chapter 38

"Ugh, do I really have to do this today?" Elizabeth complained as she searched through the hangers in her closet. She looked over her shoulder at Jason and he shook his head. "But Emily would be upset." Elizabeth reasoned.

Jason shrugged, "True but if you don't want to go…" he said, pulling on his shoes, "Emily and everyone else will get over it."

"Who has a baby shower for their second baby anyway?"

Jason opened his mouth to answer her but stopped when he heard a knock on the door. He stood from the bed and peeked out from the second story window. Offering her an apologetic look, "You may want to go in Cam's room with him and stay up here for a few minutes."

"Why? Who is here?"

"Lucky and Cruz." Jason answered.

Elizabeth's hands dropped to her side and she felt a nervous flutter in her stomach, "Is there something I need to worry about?"

Jason shook his head, "I can assure you that I have not done anything that would give them reason to arrest me… I guess that doesn't mean they will stop harassing me though." He grabbed his cell phone and turned to their bedroom door.

"Be careful, he is still bitter." Elizabeth warned.

He hurried down the stairs and opened the front door, "What now?" Jason spat.

"We are here to take you in for questioning regarding the murder of Lorenzo Alcazar." Lucky stated smugly, gauging Jason's reaction. Jason stood expressionless.

Cruz looked at the police cruiser behind him, "You obviously are not going to talk without your lawyer present."

"Nope."

"I suggest you call Ms. Miller and have her meet you at the station." Cruz added.

Jason rolled his eyes and checked out the front of the house, spotting Milo sitting lookout in his vehicle as required when Jason was there. When Jason was not at the house he was to stand post on the porch. As Jason walked out with the detectives, Milo exited his car and mumbled that he'd already called Diane for him as they walked past each other.

By the time they made it to the police station, Diane was waiting there for them, "You know this is harassment. You can't bring in my client every time there is a crime in this city!" Diane growled as Lucky, Jason and Cruz entered the interrogation room.

"One of his biggest enemies… uh competitors turns up dead, murdered… of course he will be the first suspect. He has motive and history with the victim." Lucky explained.

"Oh well please begin then detective, I have somewhere to be." Diane said motioning to the chair on the other side of the table.

"Can you account for your whereabouts between eleven and two last night?" Lucky asked.

Jason nodded, "I was home… with my wife." He answered, looking at Lucky who began pacing the room, obviously bothered by the answer.

"And surely she went to sleep in that time span, what time did Elizabeth go to sleep?" Cruz prompted.

Jason shook his head, "She didn't."

"So Elizabeth was awake with you till at least two a.m.?" Cruz asked unbelievably as Lucky remained silent in the line of questioning.

Jason looked up at Cruz without lifting his head, "Would you like a play-by-play?" he asked in a mocking tone.

"Son of a bitch! Then who did you fucking pay to kill him!" Lucky screamed, strode to the table and slapped his palm on the surface.

"Excuse me!" Diane growled. "My client is not on trial here! He obviously did not kill Mr. Alcazar and if we are done here I have a baby shower to attend." She stood from the table.

At Diane's words, Lucky turned and walked out of the interrogation room, slamming the door behind him. Diane jumped at the loud bang, "Was it something I said?" she sassed. "This was obviously a waste of everyone's time. Do some detective work for a change and go out and find the real person responsible for this." She gathered her bag but before she could get through the door Lucky returned. He whispered something in Cruz's ear.

"Really?" Cruz asked and Lucky answered with a nod. He turned back to Jason, "I need to know what is going on here." Jason just looked at him unsure what he was referring to. Cruz explained himself, "The body of a female was discovered late last night in an alley downtown, not far from the docks where Alcazar's body was found. She has been ID'ed as Samantha McCall."

Jason's face showed pure shock. A number of emotions rushed through him from pity to sadness to relief that he would not have to handle her or even kill her himself, something he didn't think he'd be able to do. He looked up at Diane and shrugged his shoulders.

"My client appears to be in shock that his ex-fiancé has been murdered." Diane stated.

"It seems that the time of death is in the same range of Alcazar's so he was not directly responsible." Cruz said.

Jason shook his head, "She was involved with Alcazar so…"

Diane interrupted him by raising her hand, "Don't say anything else Jason. My client is obviously not a suspect in either homicide and these questions are over. Let me know if you need his wife to corroborate his alibi."

"Oh we will." Lucky spat as he glared at Jason.

* * *

Elizabeth walked into the restaurant and was overwhelmed with pink balloons. The room was filled with pink frilly decorations. She instantly saw that Audrey had shown and was sitting with Monica. Emily had definitely gone overboard, especially since this was not her first pregnancy and technically a baby shower should only be thrown for your first child. Emily was persuasive though and promised to keep it small, which looking around the room she did not keep her end of the bargain.

She made her way around the room greeting the women that were all there, Monica and Audrey did not say much, probably because her Grams disapproved and Monica was probably just happy to be in the invite list, she didn't want to push her luck. Kelly, Laney, Robin and a few other women from the hospital were all sitting together, giggling and already drinking at the early hour. Emily fluttered around the room with Elizabeth, helping her move from table to table to greet the various women that were all there to celebrate the baby she was carrying.

"Emily, do you think you over-did it with the decorations?"

Emily looked around the room and shook her head, "I kept the guest list short but you said nothing about decorations or presents."

Presents? Elizabeth hadn't noticed them and looked around the room, spotting a large table stacked with dozens of various size boxes. "Oh-my-god, do I have to sit here and open them in front of everyone?"

Emily laughed, "Uh huh."

Twenty minutes later, Elizabeth had eaten a plate of food and Emily told her it was time to start opening the presents or she wouldn't have enough time. She took her seat in front of all the women, feeling completely self conscious, and began opening the gifts. She got everything from bottles to clothes and even some diapers. Elizabeth was convinced that Emily had bought every pink outfit they had in a 25 mile radius as well as every 'I love my aunt' and 'My aunt loves me' bib there was.

As she was opening her last gift Diane finally showed. It had been three hours since Jason left the house with Cruz and Lucky, she had been worried ever since. "Is everything ok?" Elizabeth asked when Diane approached her with two cards.

"Don't worry about a thing." Diane assured her with a wink. "I'm not good at these things so please forgive my gift."

"Oh Diane, you didn't have to get me anything." Elizabeth assured her and opened the first card. Instead of buying something for the baby there was a gift card to the store she'd run into Diane in when she was shopping with Emily. The value of the card was enough to buy the sweater she had bought in every color and size. There was a small note to buy herself some nice things after she had the baby because a mom deserves to be showered too.

Elizabeth's eyes filled with tears at the thought behind the card. Diane truly was a sweet person behind her caddy, hard exterior. "Oh you don't have to cry dear." Diane plainly expressed waving Elizabeth's emotion off. "Open the other card, it's better." Elizabeth looked at Diane hesitantly. She had already spent too much and certainly could not accept another gift from the woman. "It's not from me, it is from Sonny. Since he does not have a… wife to attend he still wanted to get something." Diane said. "He truly is a good gift giver if I may say so myself."

She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as she tugged on the envelope. Everyone in the room watched closely as Elizabeth read the contents before gently tucking the card and associated papers back into the envelope.

"Well, what was it?" Emily questioned.

"If it's from Sonny then it's something really good." Elizabeth heard Robin whisper to the other women at her table.

"Well?" Emily repeated.

Elizabeth took a deep breath, "It's a uh… a honeymoon."


	39. Chapter 39

As some of you have already guessed, we are winding down. After this chap, there are only two left. There are already a few stories floating around thanks to the wonderful creativity of my co-writer Deb! We are actually anxious to finsih here so we can get started on the next:)

Chapter 39

Jason Morgan found his changed life to be surreal. He kept waiting for something to happen, for the ball to drop, but it hadn't yet. Every morning he woke up with Elizabeth in his arms just as he had fallen asleep the same way. They would make their way downstairs and have breakfast with Cameron, his son. Reluctantly he'd leave most mornings for work but he tried to keep shorter hours and be back home in time for dinner. Sometimes a problem or shipment would interfere with him getting home at a decent hour, which never bothered him before. Over the years he'd stay out until everything was handled but now he found himself delegating the work to his men. Max especially had stepped up and taken a bigger role in the organization.

_***Flashback…about 2 weeks ago***_

_"How do you want to handle this?" Jason asked as they climbed into Sonny's limousine outside the meeting with the five families._

_"It needs to be handled tonight."_

_Jason nodded in agreement._

_"Do you not want to take care of it?" Sonny asked, noticing the pained expression on Jason's face._

_"I guess but…" he trailed off._

_Sonny reached for a bottle of water from the car's minibar, "Jason, what is going on? I can tell something is different. You seem to be pulling away, do you want out?"_

_"You know that is not possible." Jason sighed._

_Sonny nodded, knowing the torture he was feeling, "I know how you feel, a family changes the game. Is that what it is?"_

_Jason shrugged but then followed with a nod._

_"Take a step back then." Sonny said, so easily that Jason almost began to think it was possible._

_"I wish it was that easy."_

_"Baby steps, Jase. I'll start by asking Max handle Alcazar. We definitely have enough dependable men to handle the more risky and dangerous situations." Sonny looked up at Jason, "I see things, I know that this thing with Elizabeth is more permanent then originally planned. You love her?" Sonny asked but did not get an answer from Jason. "I know you do. So you step out of the more dangerous areas." Jason remained silent but Sonny could tell that he agreed. Sonny smiled, showing his famous dimples, "I'm glad we talked." He said in a teasing voice._

"Daddy!" Cameron squealed, shaking him from his thoughts. "Weady?"

Jason gave the boy a pat on the top of his head, "Ok, see this little button here?" Jason asked, pointing to the pad that his foot sits on. "You push your foot on it to make it go and as soon as you pick your foot up it will stop, ok?"

Cameron nodded and eagerly climbed onto the small motorized motorcycle. Jason will never forget the smile on the boys face when he brought it home. Of course it rained for the next couple days and today was the first dry day that he could ride it. For a kids toy Jason thought it went quite fast. Before Jason could react, Cameron slammed his foot on the pedal and took off.

"Hold on to the handles!" Jason yelled, running to keep up. He easily caught up when Cameron managed to steer the bike into the wet grass. The back wheels spun and Cameron reached down to push down the lever below the handlebars. That sent the bike moving backwards into Jason, knocking him onto his knees in the muddy grass.

Elizabeth, who was watching from the step on the porch, busted out laughing as she saw Jason stand with large brown marks on both knees. Jason, however, seemed unbothered by the incident and pulled Cameron back onto the driveway to ride. After a few minutes Cameron finally got the hang of it and Jason felt comfortable enough to go take a seat beside Elizabeth. "You find that funny?" he asked

She giggled again, "Maybe a little bit." Then leaned against his side, "You know we are never going to get him off that thing."

Jason nodded.

"Don't you have to head into work?" Elizabeth asked, looking down at her watch.

"Nope."

She flashed him a toothy smile, "Really?"

"Yep, I'll be home all day and shouldn't have to go in tomorrow either."

Elizabeth let out a satisfied sigh and they sat for a while watching Cameron riding around the driveway. "So I was thinking about the trip that Sonny gave you… gave us." Jason mumbled.

"Mmm hmm."

"Well he has us set up at his villa on the island for a week but I was thinking that we could make the trip longer and go somewhere else also." He said, linking his fingers with hers.

"Where else?"

His mouth curved up in a smile, "I was thinking we could fly down to the island for a week then from there I'd like, I'd like to take you to Italy."

"Really?" she asked, her eyes wide.

Jason nodded, "If you don't think it is too much doing all that traveling with the baby and Cameron. We can always wait a year or two…"

"No!" she interrupted. Leaning in she brushed her lips against his, "Italy with you has been my dream for longer then I can even remember. I don't want to wait, the baby will be a month old… as long as she is born by the due date."

Jason leaned in and kissed her again. "Jason." She said, her voice almost a whisper. "This is real isn't it." He looked at her and waited for her to elaborate but she seemed to be struggling with what she wanted to say. "I mean umm, us… the marriage. It's been a couple weeks since Alcazar, uh, passed and technically we don't **have** to be married anymore to keep him away. I guess what I am saying is that, before we go on this honeymoon we can get the marriage annulled or whatever and we can just call it a vacation… if that is what you want. I just, I don't want you to feel obligated. I'm rambling… sorry… I love you Jason and I am happy being your wife but if that isn't what you want or if you aren't ready for it to be real I will understand and still be happy just to be with you." She sucked in a deep breath after her rambling.

Her eyes closed and when she finally opened them again she found his crystal blue eyes looking at her. "Elizabeth," he said, bringing a hand to cup her cheek, "I don't want…" he paused and she felt her heart stop beating for a few seconds. "I don't want to change anything. I love you and I love being your husband."

"You do?" she grinned. "So we are going on a honeymoon to the island and Italy… and this all for real?"

"Yes Mrs. Morgan, it is."

* * *

Elizabeth had a burst of energy. After spending the day with her two favorite guys, she had run out to the grocery store to buy supplies to cook dinner. She was feeling brave and had called Sonny on the way to get a detailed list of what he had used in his sauce, or as he called it, gravy. He seemed amused that that she was finally going to try to cook an entire meal from scratch. Once she unloaded the groceries she called Sonny again to double check that she hadn't forgotten anything. An hour later there was a large pot on the stove that was full and simmering with 'her' sauce. She was afraid to try it because after an hour of putting it all together if it was bad there wasn't enough time to make something else. They'd have to order a pizza or Chinese. Who knows, Jason knew what she was doing and maybe he already had some take-out ordered just in case.

Elizabeth cooked the package of fresh spaghetti she picked up while she was out and called Jason and Cameron down for dinner. They quickly appeared in the kitchen and took their seats at the table. "It smells good." Jason said, taking a deep breath. She made their three plates and set them on the table. "I'll be right back." When Jason looked at her, confused she continued, "Go ahead and start, small bladder." She explained.

Cameron picked up his fork and scooped a long noodle into his mouth then sucked it between his lips until it disappeared. Jason watched as he quickly shoveled another in, seeming to like what he was eating. Taking a forkful and twirling it, Jason took a large bite and was pleasantly surprised at how good it was. He continued bite after bite until Elizabeth returned to the kitchen. She was gone for quite a few minutes and their plates were already half gone. "Elizabeth, this is delicious." Jason praised but she didn't move from the doorway.

"Uh, my water broke."

The only sound in the room was Jason's fork falling out of his hand, landing on the table.


	40. Chapter 40

I can't believe there is only 1 chapter left! Thank you all for leaving your thoughts and feedback. I will try to get the last chapter up tomorrow, Monday at the latest!

Chapter 40

Jason paced the room as the nurses weighed and measured his new baby girl. Ever since they had gotten there he had been sitting beside his wife, holding her hand or rubbing her back and shoulders. As much as he wanted to be there for her, it killed him to sit so still. The feeling of the situation was surreal to say the least. Everything happening in the room was out of his control. He couldn't speed up the birth, take away her pain or do anything at all to physically help the birth. For over five hours he sat with her and it was completely exhausting mentally, he couldn't even begin to imagine how tired she was.

Nothing, however, could change the emotion of the night. He would never forget the feeling that tingled through every muscle in his body as Dr. Lee handed his little girl to him for the first time. He took two shaky steps and handed her off to Elizabeth then looked down at them, the sight of them blurred by his tears. For the first time in his life, well the life that he knew, he was overwhelmed with emotions.

"Do we have a name for this gorgeous baby girl yet?" Kelly asked as she recorded the birth information on Elizabeth's chart.

Elizabeth looked at Jason, "Not yet, we wanted to wait to pick a name."

"Pressures on." Kelly joked. "The nursery nurse will be down shortly to take her and get her cleaned up. I'll give you guys for a few minutes."

Elizabeth finally pulled her eyes from the baby and looked up at Jason. He bent down and kissed her forehead, her cheek, then her lips. "She's perfect." Elizabeth whispered.

Jason smoothed his hand across the baby's fine hair, "What do you think?"

"I think we should go with a family name."

Jason arched an eyebrow, "Wha-what do you mean a family name?"

Elizabeth smiled, "Well, I was thinking Delilah Rose since Lila's favorite was roses and Delilah has her name in it as well. What do you think?"

He seemed to like the name, she could tell by the flash in his eyes when she said it. "If you don't like it we can pick a different one."

"No." he said, shaking his head. "I do, I like it." They gazed into each other's eyes for a long minute and with one more nod it was decided.

"Delilah." She amiled and reached her hand for his, linking their fingers, "When they bring her back from the nursery, do you want to try feeding her?"

Jason nodded, "I need to go make some calls while she's gone."

"I should call my Grams." She said with a sigh. "Or I could wait till the morning, it's pretty late."

Jason looked at the clock on the wall, it was almost three a.m. "Both Sonny and Emily said to call no matter the time so I'll call them. Can I get you anything?" He asked and she answered him by shaking her head. He leaned down and kissed her, letting his lips linger before pulling back. "I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered as he turned to leave the room, waiting to let go of her hand until the last possible second.

Jason first called Sonny, leaving him a voicemail that the baby had been born, then he called Emily, leaving a similar message. He paced around the parking lot for a short time before heading for the door. He was about to walk into the lobby when he heard someone call his name. Looking over his shoulder he saw Monica approaching him from the parking lot.

"Jason, what are you doing here at this hour?" Monica asked. "Oh wait… did Elizabeth have the…"

"Yea, she was born about an hour ago."

Monica clasped her hands together, "That's terrific!"

Jason looked around, "What are you doing here this early?"

"Emergency bypass, we were scheduled for later today but the patient's condition has worsened."

Jason shrugged. Monica was one of the best cardiologists in the state. He respected her work and what she did for so many people. Their professional differences were broad but he knew deep down that he was more like her then he was like Alan, which was ironic because Monica was not his biological mother. "I better get back in to Elizabeth."

"Jason…" Monica called as he turned to walk away. "Can I stop up and see the baby later?" she hesitantly asked.

"Elizabeth would like that." He assured her and took a step toward the door.

The automatic door slid open, "Congratulations." Monica called as he walked away.

* * *

Elizabeth shifted in an attempt to get comfortable in the stiff bed. Baby Delilah slept in the small bassinet beside her. Jason sat on the other side of the bed, reclined back in the chair as far as possible with his feet resting on the bottom of the bed. His eyes were closed but Elizabeth couldn't tell if he was awake or sleeping. His body wasn't relaxed but it could have been the awkward position he was in that kept him from relaxing completely. When he'd come back to the room from making his calls, she tried to convince him to go home and get a good nights sleep but he wouldn't leave her. He said he'd leave in the morning to go home, shower and pick up Cameron but otherwise she was stuck with him. Deep down she really wanted him to stay so she was not about to argue.

She could tell he was crawling out of his skin during the labor. It is such a long process and there is really nothing that can be done to speed it up. Waiting, to Jason, was agony. He was constantly moving like rubbing her back or getting her ice, if it weren't for the pain of the contractions she would have felt bad for him. Once she began pushing, he was scared, she could see it in his eyes. She could see that he wanted to take the pain away but mere minutes later little Delilah was born, seven pounds even and perfectly healthy.

Unable to control herself, she sat up and grabbed her little girl from the bassinet. Her eyes fluttered open for a quick second then closed again. She made a soft grunt but it sounded endearing. Her eyes remained closed and Elizabeth stared at her for what felt like hours, examining her face, feeling her baby soft skin.

A warm hand brushed along her wrist and she looked over at Jason, smiling down at him. He rubbed his fingertips on his eyes and sat up, bringing his feet to the floor. Their hands linked and he leaned forward to kiss her knuckles. His tired eyes smiled at her.

"You know they do have roll away beds for fathers to sleep in."

He shook his head, "I'm fine on the chair." He said and kissed the inside of her wrist. "How are you feeling?"

"A little sore but I'm ok." She pulled the blanket snug around Delilah, "Do you want to take her for a little while? She should be due for another bottle soon."

Jason looked at the clock and knew he had to leave soon to pick up Cameron. Elizabeth handed the baby to him and he cradled her in his arm. She looked so small against his large frame but it was a perfect fit. "Are you hungry, do you want me to bring you some food so you don't have to eat what they serve here?"

She sighed, "I didn't get to try my sauce last night."

His lips turned up in a smile, "It really was good and you should make it again once your home and settled with the baby."

She looked at him skeptically but before she could speak his phone vibrated on the table beside the bed. He snatched up the phone, "Yea."

"Congratulations."

"Uh thanks." Jason replied.

"I'd like to come by later to see the baby if that is ok but that is not why I'm calling." Sonny said.

"What's up?" Jason asked.

Sonny cleared his throat, "Well Carly dropped the boys off a short time ago to spend the day and I told her about the baby…" there was a short pause then he continued, "She is on her way down there."

Jason let out a frustrated breath, "Ok, thanks for the warning. I'll see you later." He closed his phone, "I'm not leaving yet."

"Why not?" Elizabeth asked.

"Carly."

She rolled her eyes, "Is she seriously going to start shit today? I just don't have the energy to deal with that."

"Don't worry, she will behave." He assured her.

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door to her room. "Is it even visiting hours yet?"

Jason looked at the clock, "Carly doesn't exactly do good with rules, you know her." He whispered.

Her head peaked in the door and when she saw it was just Jason, Elizabeth and the baby she entered the room. "Congratulations." Carly said and to Elizabeth's surprise, it sounded genuine.

"Thank you."

Carly hesitantly walked over to Jason and her face lit up when she saw the newborn in his arms. "She is beautiful."

"Thank you." Elizabeth repeated then decided to extend the olive branch, "Would you like to hold her?"

Jason looked at Elizabeth surprised and gave her a grateful smile. After handing Delilah over to Carly, he stood so she could take his chair.

"What is her name?" Carly asked, looking down at her.

"Delilah Rose Morgan." Elizabeth answered.

Carly looked up at Jason, "How does it feel?"

Jason just looked at her and nodded. He didn't need to say it, she could see it on his face, he was in awe of the small life he created… he was happy. With all the bickering and meddling, in the end Carly knew that there was nothing she could ever do to change him back into the old Jason. He was still the same man but now he had a family and something like this was life changing for him. It was an incredibly large pill to swallow, especially since it was Elizabeth that was part of that family, but when all was said and done Carly would accept it. "Delilah," Carly whispered, "You are the most precious little thing…" her eyes welled up with tears and she didn't say anything else while she fed the little girl.

Elizabeth and Jason kept looking at each other, waiting for something to happen but it didn't. Carly stayed for about thirty minutes and left without uttering a single caddy or rude remark.

"That was odd." Elizabeth mumbled as soon as the door closed.

He raised an eyebrow as he nodded his head. "I better go get Cam. Emily is probably chomping at the bit to get over here."

Jason bent down and brushed his lips against Elizabeth's then kissed the top of Delilah's head. "I won't be long."

She smiled, "Is that all I get?"

He grinned and sat on the side of the bed. He kissed her neck, her cheek, her forehead, her nose, then finally her lips. There was nothing quick about the kiss, he took his time, devouring her mouth until they finally parted due to the need for air.

"Ah hem."

Jason looked over his shoulder and saw Dr. Lee standing in the doorway, obviously observing the make out session in front of her. "I'll be back." He whispered and finally left the room.

"No wonder you got pregnant the first night, I feel my ovaries churn just from watching you."

Elizabeth just rolled her eyes, grateful that Kelly waited until Jason left to say that.


	41. Chapter 41

I just want to say again, thank you all for being so loyal reading my stories. I love the face that we get the awesome feedback and even have some of you so hooked that you are stalking our story!

I especially want to thank Deb (999Shotgun999) for being my co-writer and overall just great and creative. I look forward to our next fic together.

I have thoroughly enjoyed writing this fic and can't wait for the next one. Deb is cowriting with me again and we are including a preview of what is to come following this… the final chap!

Enjoy and thank you all again!!!!

Chapter 41

Jason opened the refrigerator and pulled out the gallon of milk. "Emily said she would have the kids back by two." He said as he poured the un-expired milk down the sink drain.

"That was nice of her to give us some time to get the house together and packed." Elizabeth said and looked the clock on her dashboard.

"Sonny said the plane will be ready and waiting for us at three." He rinsed out the carton and placed it in the recycling bin in the cupboard. "But there is no rush, it's not like it will leave without us."

Jason rested the phone on his shoulder and he pulled the plastic bag from the trash can. "How did everything go?"

"You mean my appointment?" she teased.

"Uh huh."

Elizabeth grinned, "Kelly said I'm 100 percent."

"Thank god!" he groaned and they both laughed. If he had to wait another day he was sure to keel over.

_Flashback, two nights ago…_

_Jason moaned as Elizabeth rolled her hips against him. "Elizabeth… you have to stop." He managed to mumble out when he felt her lips on his chest._

_"Jason, I'm fine. I think I'm completely healed."_

_"Oh god, don't do this to me."_

_She kissed her way up his chest as his hands gripped her hips, holding them still from their torture. He could feel she was aroused through her thin panties but they had agreed that until the doctor told her she was healed, they'd wait. Over five weeks and he was about to give in. "Jason, it's only two days." Elizabeth said, her voice almost a purr. Her naked upper body rubbed against his causing a delicious feeling. _

_Pulling what little strength he had left, he flipped them over, "I'm not going to take the chance of you not being healed and hurting you… then we'd have to wait even longer." He said in a raspy voice. "But we can do other things."_

"Jason are you there?"

"Huh… yea." He said, shaking himself from his memory, anxious to replace it with a new one.

"Are you ok?"

Jason looked down at his jeans that were now too tight for his growing erection, "I will be."

"I'm pulling in the driveway, see you in a minute."

Jason let out a sigh of relief as he tossed his cell phone on the kitchen table. He made it to the front door as she climbed the steps to the porch. Opening the door for her, he stepped aside so she could walk through but that was where it ended. He slammed the door shut and turned the lock. Before she could react, his hand wrapped around her wrist and pulled her to the wall behind the door, trapping her body between his and the wall. For a brief second he thought about carrying her upstairs to the bedroom but there would be time for that later.

His mouth crashed into hers and his hips pressed against her to show her exactly what he wanted. Their tongues mated and his hands eagerly fumbled with the button and zipper of her jeans. "Jason…" she said, panting while he nipped and kissed her neck. "We need to… pack… and… clean."

"Already done." He mumbled into her neck while his hands dipped into the back of her jeans. His hands firmly grasped her cheeks while his hips pushed forward against hers. Unbuttoning his jeans, she struggled to push them down. They finally slid over his hips and pooled at his feet then she made quick work of his t-shirt, helping him pull it over his head and tossing it to the side. Working together they quickly removed her t-shirt, jeans and panties then moved on to his boxer briefs until they were both standing naked in the foyer. Her arms hooked over his shoulders while he lifted her hips and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He slid his hands up her arm to where they rested on his shoulders. Pulling her arms from him, he linked their fingers and planted her arms over her head on the wall. He missed the feeling of her flat body flat against his own and it caused him to groan from deep in his chest as his mouth covered hers. Her hips moved a fraction, as much as she could with the pressure of his body keeping her pinned against the wall. Not wasting any time he reared back then entered her in a quick, fluid movement. "Jason!" she moaned.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked, unmoving inside her.

Her eyes opened and landed on his, "No… don't stop." She said, gasping when he immediately pulled out and slammed back into her, another moan escaping her lips, mirroring his own. For weeks he waited for this and he did not have the power to maintain control, this was going to be quick and rough, something she seemed content with. Keeping her hands pinned over her head in one hand, he brought his other arm down to wrap around her back side so her hips were on a slight angle.

The sound of their moans echoed through the room when his pace increased. He drank her moans when he felt her inner walls begin to clamp down on him. Her entire body shuddered and the heels of her feet dug into back side, her moans turning almost into a whimper. The sensation running through her body forced her to dig her fingernails into the hand holding them against the wall. His forehead came to rest on hers and she could tell he was trying to draw it out, "Come for me Jason." She managed to whisper in a breathy voice. Her words were his undoing and he released her arms, bringing his newly free arm down to wrap around her back, pulling her body hard against him as he filled her.

Elizabeth arms were wrapped around his shoulders and he took a few steps back, carrying them over to the couch. They didn't stop to pick up their clothes, not wanting to lose the connection that they had missed for so long. They sat for a few minutes as their breathing returned to normal. Elizabeth was straddling his lap and he pulled back so he could look at her. "Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

Elizabeth smiled and just answered him with, "I love you too."

He leaned forward and lazily kissed her, taking his time to enjoy the feeling of her soft lips against his own. His fingertips slowly traced the length of her spine while his other hand tangled in her hair. Jason's lips left hers leaving a moist trail down her neck and shoulders. She angled her head to give him better access, her own hands resting on his muscular shoulders. He continued down her chest until he finally took a sensitive peak into his mouth. Her hips began to slowly move, immediately causing him to harden inside her. She loved the fact that he was always ready when she was, even if it was mere minutes since their last encounter.

That was how Jason and Elizabeth spent the next two hours until Emily called to announce that she was on her way back with Cameron and Delilah. Grateful that Emily had called to announce her upcoming arrival and exhausted from the past two hours activity, Elizabeth lifted her naked body up and slid over the edge of the kitchen table. After searching for their clothes for a few minutes, they finally remembered they were by the front door and had just enough time to pull them on and share one final kiss before Emily's car pulled into the driveway.

* * *

There were no words to explain Cameron's excitement when he saw that the plane had a television with DVD player and that there was nobody else on the plane besides them. Delilah seemed indifferent to everything going on around her and besides the takeoff and landing did not cry.

When Emily dropped them off she mentioned that Edward lurked around her the entire time. Her original plan was to take the kids to Wyndemere so Cameron could play with Spencer but the youngest Cassadine came down with a head cold and Emily did not want the baby to catch it if it was contagious.

Things had calmed down with the Quartermaines over the past month… well it did with most of them. Monica and Alan came to see the baby in the hospital and to Elizabeth's surprise Jason was content with it. There was no discussion about another visit but Jason and Elizabeth had discussed the possibility, expressing that he was not totally against it and in time things could change. Edward, on the other hand, was a different story. He tried showering them with flowers and gifts after Delilah was born but everything was returned to him immediately. The old man was persistent and Jason actually laughed when he came home one day and Elizabeth showed him the playhouse that was delivered. It was close to the size of their shed, "Does he realize that she is only two weeks old and a good three years before she can use that?" he said shaking his head. A phone call later the delivery company was on their way back to pick it up.

He knew that Edward would always be there, lurking, waiting for his chance but he did not let it bother him. The old man would tire after a while and if he didn't Jason would have Emily, Monica and Alan to help keep the old man in check.

Carly, on the other hand, had been the shocker. "Someone put too much sugar in her cheerios" Elizabeth joked after Carly's second visit in the same day at the hospital. Since then she had been over to visit the baby multiple times, bringing Michael and Morgan to play with Cameron. Carly even went so far making small talk with Elizabeth. She always kept her guard up, waiting for 'Carly' to come out but was generally happy that she seemed to be making an effort for Jason's sake.

"We're here." Jason said, shaking Elizabeth from her thoughts.

The limo entered a large gated compound and drove down a road that must have been a good mile long. She had never been to Sonny's house on the island and gasped when she saw it. When she pictured a beach house, a cottage with folding chairs on the porch always came to mind… but that wouldn't be Sonny. This house was a big, if not bigger, then his house in Port Charles. "Holy…"

Jason laughed, "You know Sonny." He said, reading her thoughts.

"It's going to take me a week to find my way around the place."

Jason shook his head, "Well then as we are leaving in a week you will know where to find everything… as we are leaving."

"For Italy." She finished with a smile on her face.

Cameron was sound asleep and Jason carefully cradled him in his arms, starting up the path to the front door. Elizabeth followed with an also sleeping Delilah in her arms, stopping to look up at the monstrosity of a house they were walking into.

Turning around, Jason saw Elizabeth stopped and in a daze looking at the house. "It's just a house… with bedrooms… bathrooms… a pool…" he smiled deviously, "Did I mention it has a kitchen too?"

Elizabeth looked at him confused at the reason he would emphasize the kitchen.

"With a big table." Jason looked down to make sure Cameron was still soundly sleeping before finishing, "Because the sooner we get these two to bed… the sooner we can finish what we started on the table before Emily called us."

Elizabeth pulled her bottom lip between her teeth when his sinful eyes met hers. Even in the darkness she could see the desire and it made her heart race. "So Mrs. Morgan, do you want to get inside?"

Elizabeth shifted Delilah in her arms, cradling her snuggly, "I'll race you!" she said and took off, running as light on her feet as possible, careful not to wake the baby.

Wondering what he did to deserve his life, he took off after her, chasing her into the house.

The end!!!

* * *

COMING SOON

**A time spend together on an island is soon forgotten, two people that fell in love are now different, a heart is broken, promises are not kept and a betrayal is forgotten. Jason has Amnesia and a murder has been committed. Elizabeth has the proof to set Jason free, but her coming forward can reveal secrets that were never meant to be told and can cause the death of Jason and other people in his organization. Because of these secrets, Elizabeth is under protection of a friend. What will happen when Jason finds out that Elizabeth can save him and she's protected by a lethal force.........Tune in for "After the Island"**


End file.
